Nouvelle lune
by StrangeEye
Summary: Ou l'histoire d'un monstre parmi les monstres, un être dont la simple existence était proscrite et contre nature. Crée par des démons, l'Arme était destinée à assouvir leur soif de conquêtes sur les humains… Mais que ce passe-t-il quand un tel être parvient à s'enfuir de sa cage et à s'aventurer librement dans Earthland ?
1. Chapitre 1 - La naissance de l'Arme

**/!\ A toi, qui viens juste de cliquer courageusement sur cette fanfiction, cet effort ne sera pas vain... mais pas pour l'instant, malheureusement !**

**Cette fanfiction est actuellement en "attente", c'est à dire que l'histoire n'avance pas et que je fais des mises à jour dans les chapitres déjà postés le plus régulièrement et rapidement possible pour pouvoir la poursuivre. **

**J'apprécie vraiment du fond du coeur ce petit clic, mais je serais d'avis à te déconseiller de lire cette histoire pour le moment... il y a de grande chance pour qu'elle te paraisse _mal rédigée _voire_ incomplète_ à certain moment...**

**Quand j'aurais finis l'intégralité des mises à jour, je posterai un message pour l'annoncer. ****Néanmoins, si tu as un excédent de curiosité et du temps à perdre, tu peux toujours la lire, rien ne saura t'en empêcher ! :)**

**Bonne journée !**

* * *

><p><strong>Nouvelle lune<strong>

Résumé : _Ou l'histoire d'un monstre parmi les monstres, un être dont la simple existence était proscrite et contre nature. Crée par des démons, l'Arme était destinée à assouvir leur soif de conquêtes sur les humains… Mais que ce passe-t-il quand un tel être parvient à s'enfuir de sa cage et à s'aventurer librement dans Earthland ?_

Et voilà ma toute première fanfic ! J'ai d'abord longtemps hésité avant de la poster, purement et simplement par timidité ; Alors s'il vous plait… soyez un _tout petit peu _indulgent ! :3

L'histoire Nouvelle Lune tournera autour d'un de mes OC, mais il y aura aussi bien évidemment des personnages du manga.

En ce qui concerne les périodes de publications, elles sont complètements aléatoires (désolée ^w^') car j'ai des semaines assez chargées ( BAC en fin d'année ! ) et j'écris mes fics sur mon temps libre.

Cette fanfiction comportera quelques spoilers alors je conseille à tous ceux qui ne sont pas allés jusqu'au dernier tome en vente ( ou scan, ça dépend ! ) de ne pas la lire si vous ne voulez pas découvrir des informations susceptibles de gâcher votre plaisir.

Bon, comme je ne suis pas la reine du discours, je vous laisse et je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! :D

_Je tenais à préciser que Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas (merci à toi, Ô grand Hiro Mashima), et que cette fiction est réalisée par pur plaisir en y insérant quelques OCs._

**Chapitre I : La naissance de l'Arme**

C'est dingue comme le temps parait plus long quand on est enfermé. On n'a plus conscience d'une quelconque unité de temps, qu'il s'agisse de secondes, de minutes, d'heures… Mais aussi de jours, de mois, et d'années.

Cela faisait environs dix ans. Dix ans seulement qu'elle avait commencé à exister. Mais pour elle, ces dix années lui étaient parues comme une éternité. Elle n'avait pas de nom, ou du moins rien qu'elle pouvait considérer comme tel. Elle avait seulement un _pseudonyme_ par lequel les désignaient ces quelques personnes qui allaient et venaient dans le donjon pour la nourrir. Elle n'avait pas d'âge exact non plus, seulement une dizaine d'années à en juger sa physionomie d'enfant. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui descendaient dans son dos, lisses et négligés car jamais entretenus. Ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique bleu lagon, lui donnant ce regard de gamin où se reflétait l'innocence même, alors que ses poignets étaient entravés pas de lourdes chaines, creusant avec le temps dans sa chair deux horribles sillons en cicatrices indélébiles.

Mais pourquoi donc une enfant était-elle ainsi enfermée depuis sa naissance ?

La réponse est simple : Ce n'était pas une enfant. Ou du moins, ce n'était pas une enfant humaine. Ces geôliers n'étaient d'ailleurs pas plus humains qu'elle.

Car cette histoire ne se commence pas à Fiore, ni même à Earthland… Mais dans une contrée bien plus au Nord et méconnue par le commun des mortels. Seuls les hauts dirigeants du monde en avaient connaissance : Il s'agissait de Septentrion, ou _le Pays Interdit_. Un territoire totalement indépendant situé quelque part dans le pôle, aux frontières du Royaume de Pergrande. Un état à part, presque entièrement souterrain où régnaient en maitre le peuple des Démons. Cela vous étonne que de tels créatures vivent en fait si près des hommes ? Eh bien, les monstres que l'on invoque proviennent bien de quelque part !

Septentrion était le foyer d'origine de toutes les créatures de l'ombre. Bien que partageant le même monde que les humains, ce pays ne fut jamais reconnu comme appartenant à Earthland pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes : les démons n'étaient pas faits pour cohabiter avec une autre civilisation que la leur. C'étaient des êtres violents, sans foi ni morale, dépourvus de toute forme d'empathie ou de pitié… même entre eux. Leurs instincts les poussaient naturellement vers le vice, si bien qu'ils franchissaient très souvent les frontières entre Earthland et leur monde pour semer le désordre dans une ville et posséder deux ou trois personnes. Ils étaient un fléau dont on prêtait pourtant assez peu d'attention, et les hommes envoyaient simplement quelqu'un chasser la bête qui faisait trop parler d'elle par ses méfaits dans un village.

Mais il y a de nombreuses années, ces derniers avaient mis de côté leur égoïsme et leur individualisme et s'était unis pour tenter de conquérir le monde des humains. Ils ne se satisfaisaient plus de leur propre pays et s'étaient mis en tête de s'approprier Earthland afin d'en faire leur terrain de chasse et de jeu… Mais suite à de nombreuses guerres intestines et la fuite d'informations dans la communauté humaine, les idéaux de conquêtes se virent repoussés et les créatures du mal furent forcées à se soumettre à un pacte de non-agression envers le Conseil Magique d'Earthland, dont le siège se trouvait à Fiore. Il y stipulait que si les démons attaquaient, les hommes riposteraient avec toutes leurs forces offensives. Les démons ne voulaient pas la guerre, les affrontements ayant parfois tendance à s'étaler sur de trop nombreuses années : Eux, ils voulaient conquérir rapidement, pour ne pas laisser le temps à leurs ennemis de riposter. Mais maintenant qu'ils ne bénéficiaient plus de l'effet de surprise, les tensions redescendirent et la tentative d'invasion fut lentement passée sous silence. Mais pas pour autant oubliée.

Car même si durant toutes ses années de _paix_ aucun pays ne menaça véritablement l'autre, chacun se préparait pour l'affrontement, les deux partis ayant bien conscience que l'accalmie serait temporaire.

Chez les humains, le Président du Conseil de la Magie prenait très au sérieux la menace démon et nomma _Dix_ _Mages Sacrés_. Des guerriers, des magiciens dit comme étant les plus puissants et compétents dans le monde. Chacun possédait une force et une puissance magique immenses, et ils étaient destinés, au même titre qu'une arme, à repousser les créatures qui un jour tenteraient de les envahir. Mais comme se préparer pour une guerre aurait inévitablement soulevé un mouvement de panique, le véritable but de ces élections fut officiellement d'assurer le maintien de l'ordre. Les Mages Saints eux même ignorèrent donc la véritable signification de leur titre... Puis avec le temps ainsi que les progrès de la technologie et de la magie, le Conseil créa divers armes, leur existence étant la plupart du temps passée sous silence. Cependant, l'une d'entre elles devint l'arme en laquelle ils portaient tous leurs espoirs en cas d'invasion : l'Aetherion. Sa construction avait nécessité des décennies de labeur, mais c'était une arme comme aucune autre ; un canon satellite à Eternano capable de traverser le temps et l'espace et qui était, d'après certains, suffisamment puissant pour détruire un pays entier… en l'occurrence celui des démons. D'ailleurs, l'existence de L'Aetherion fut cette fois volontairement éventée par le Conseil auprès de ces monstres afin de devenir l'arme de dissuasion parfaite. Les créatures du mal vivaient presque toutes sous la surface de leur monde et n'avaient donc pas vraiment à se soucier du canon magique tant qu'ils demeuraient enfouis dans leur pays … mais cette menace perpétuelle, cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leur tête leur donnait l'amer sentiment d'être cloitré dans le Pays Interdit et d'être ainsi incapable de retourner semer la moindre discorde possible chez les hommes. La balance de la terreur penchait beaucoup trop vers le parti humain à leur goût, et ils commencèrent alors à chercher le moyen de la rééquilibrer.

Septentrion avait un Roi : Ham Shatan. Un Démon qui avait imposé son règne tyrannique grâce à l'écart massif de puissance entre lui et les autres membres de son espèce. C'était un être redouté et craint au sein même de son royaume, ce qui lui avait valu la place de souverain. On disait que ses ailes étaient tellement puissantes qu'elles étaient capables de générer des ouragans, et que son insatiable soif de sang l'obligeait parfois à se repaître même du sang de ses semblables. Il ne se montrait que très rarement en public, mais dirigeait son pays d'une main de fer en restant le plus souvent cloîtré dans son château, le Pandémonium, enfouis dans les entrailles du pôle de la planète. Quand ce dernier dut signer le pacte de non-agression, il ressentit une profonde humiliation et décida, une fois que lui et les siens se retrouvèrent enfermés dans leur pays, de fonder une organisation nommée _Telum _pour mettre un place sa revanche. Elle était composée de démons qui s'étaient démarqués des autres par leur intelligence supérieure aux communs des monstres, des scientifiques en quelque sorte. Tout comme les humains, le but de l'organisation était de fabriquer une puissante arme offensive... Mais pas n'importe quel genre d'arme : Une arme vivante. Et assez forte pour conquérir l'espèce humaine et à défaut de l'asservir, l'affaiblir démographiquement pour la briser.

Les démons ne maniaient pas la magie. Ils utilisaient ce qu'ils appelaient la _Malédiction_. C'était une forme de pouvoir dérivée de la magie et plus au moins similaire, mais qui en revanche ne nécessitait pas d'Eternano. Elle puisait sa force dans les « malédictions naturelles », comme la haine ou la rancune, et se nourrissait de l'inhumanité de son porteur. Les sentiments négatifs remplaçaient donc les particules de magie et étaient la limite de ses capacités: plus le démon haïssait, plus il était puissant… C'était là la source de leur pouvoir : basé sur les émotions, et donc sur la nature de la vie. Les démons en étaient fiers et se vantaient que leur malédiction était un "pouvoir supérieur" à celui de l'Ethernano, mais toutefois cela ne leur permettait pas d'en être invulnérables.

Ils admiraient Zeleph, bien qu'étant humain à l'origine. Ce dernier avait étudié pendant des années la nature démoniaque pour tenter de se l'approprier… Mais ses tentatives furent peu fructueuses : la Malédiction n'était pas compatible avec les hommes, tout comme les monstres n'étaient pas aptes à maîtriser la magie. Il avait alors choisi la voie de la Magie Noire, une forme de pouvoir ayant la capacité à manipuler la vie. Cette magie avait deux spécificités, l'envers et le revers de la même médaille : il pouvait voler la vie de sa victime ou, au contraire, la donner à des objets inanimés en les transformant en un genre de démons. Ham Shatan était fasciné par cet homme qui avait trouvé le moyen de créer d'autres de ses semblables, et s'en était grandement inspiré en fondant Telum. L'organisation devrait se charger de recréer un être démoniaque qui leur servirait d'arme, tout comme Zeleph avait pu le faire autrefois.

Ils avaient tout le temps devant eux pour le concevoir : comme on le leur en avait demandé, ils restèrent ainsi bien sagement chez eux pendant de nombreuses années, tandis que les humains demeuraient aux aguets d'une éventuelle attaque qui curieusement semblait ne pas venir… Dommage pour eux, car ils étaient incapables de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans le Pays Interdit… et ce que les démons préparaient.

Ces créatures n'avaient pas naturellement accès à la magie, donc à la Magie Noire non plus ; ils ne pouvaient pas recréer aussi facilement une « arme _vivante »_ à la manière de Zeleph. Mais même s'ils ne possédaient pas les moyens de concevoir « magiquement » un être, leurs sciences et leurs malédictions évoluèrent suffisamment avec le temps pour leur permettre au moins d'essayer…

…Et ils réussirent.

« _L'Arme_ ». C'était bien le nom que les démons avaient attribué à la fillette enchainée.

Elle avait été créée à partir du sang des dix plus puissantes créatures du royaume - à l'image des hommes qui avait choisis Dix Mages Sacrés - ce qui espérait on, ferait d'elle un hybride possédant le meilleur de chacun des dix monstres choisis. Unir naturellement un ensemble aussi disparate de gènes était impossible, mais comme la malédiction était basée sur la nature de la vie, les chercheurs de Telum avaient fait appel à la plus ancestrale des Malédictions, remontant aux sources même du pouvoir de la création. Un pouvoir si ancien que Magie et Malédiction semblaient presque s'y confondre… Comme il était trop puissant pour être directement utilisé, les démons inventèrent un dérivé de ce pouvoir, un sortilège qui en était issu et qui allait leur permettre de combiner le sang si contrasté pour former un hybride. Ils nommèrent ce sort « _le Noyau de la Cellule »_.

Incapables de totalement maitriser la puissance de ce pouvoir destiné à harmoniser n'importe quel sang métissé, chaque tentative d' « harmonisation » possédait donc un pourcentage de chance de réussite avoisinant zéro… Mais les démons avaient bien assez de temps devant eux pour réitérer encore et encore leurs essais, et après des années d'acharnements, des milliers de tentatives de fusion sanguine et après des années à tenter de manier correctement le sortilège, _elle_ naquit finalement. Son corps était incroyablement résistant pour celui d'un nourrisson, mais il fallait bien qu'il supporte le sang si contrasté de ses ancêtres. Cela l'avait inévitablement rendu stérile, mais ça n'avait aucune importance aux yeux de Telum. La réussite de l'amalgame de plusieurs être en un seul était un premier succès dans la conception de l'Arme qui leur apporterait la victoire sur les hommes.

Face à cette réussite totale – bien qu'on ignorait encore de quoi était capable le petit être que Telum venait de créer - Ham Shatan demanda à l'organisation de recommencer les essais de fusion dans l'idée d'une production en série. Idée qui tourna vite en désillusion quand les membres de l'organisation se rendirent compte qu'il leur était impossible de faire naitre deux fois un tel être : quand ils tentèrent à nouveau de concevoir une Arme au moyen du Noyau de la Cellule, le nouveau bébé mourut de sa propre surcharge génétique. C'était comme si le sortilège refusait d'engendrer de nouveau une vie artificielle en faisant fusionner ses gènes. Ils réessayèrent encore et encore, ne comprenant pas pourquoi leurs efforts se concluaient toujours par des échecs… Ils avaient déjà réussi à créer une Arme, alors pourquoi leur était-il impossible de recommencer ? Ils s'acharnèrent, mais ils durent bien se rendre à l'évidence :

Le _Noyau de la Cellule_ était basé sur les règles de la vie, et donc de la nature puisqu'elles en étaient issue… Ce sort était lié aux principes de la création, et il avait apparemment pris conscience qu'aucun être vivant ne pouvait vivre avec une telle variété génétique, et que l'Arme n'était pas un être _naturel_, car il refusait désormais d'en concevoir une autre en permettant une fusion sanguine. La créature qu'ils avaient créé était donc l'unique, le seul démon métisse qui pouvait survivre à son propre sang. L'exception qui confirmait la règle de la venue au monde. Renié par la nature même, cela faisait donc d'elle un être contre nature, car elle avait brisé les lois de l'existence. Elle était un monstre parmi les monstres, une _chimère_. Une abomination.

Cela embêtait Telum, qui avait payé un dur labeur pour concevoir ce sortilège qui était désormais inutilisable. Une fois mature, l'Arme serait forte, mais tout comme les humains avec leur canon satellite, les démons avaient créé une arme unique et irremplaçable, et ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de placer tous leurs espoirs en elle et de l'améliorer autan qu'il leur était possible. D'ailleurs, Ham Shatan devait faire face au problème que représentait l'Aetherion.

L'existence de l'Arme n'avait pas été éventée dans le monde des humains ni auprès de leur Conseil, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle car lors de l'invasion, les créatures du mal bénéficierait de l'effet de surprise. Mais quand le jour viendrait ou les démons libéraient l'Arme et qu'elle commencerait à massacrer des hommes, ces derniers ne perdraient probablement pas une seconde pour activer leur canon satellite et ainsi la détruire - ce qui entrainerait d'ailleurs une guerre car le traité aurait été violé. Et la plus grande crainte du Roi de Septentrion était bien que la clé qui lui ouvrirait la porte de la victoire - et qu'il eut tant de mal à créer - soit réduit à néant.

Cela souleva de nombreux débats au sein de l'organisation. On songea tout d'abord à rendre l'Arme camouflable en cherchant à lui donner la capacité de se transformer en humain, ce qui lui permettrait de s'infiltrer dans Earthland pour le détruire de l'intérieur. L'avantage avec un déguisement d'homme, c'était que le Conseil serait incapable d'accuser les démons puisque tout le monde penserait que c'était un humain qui aurait fait le coup. Puis une autre idée fut retenue, bien que complètement démente aux yeux de Ham Shatan. Le corps de l'Arme était extrêmement résistant – grâce à sa diversité génétique et au sort du Noyau de la Cellule, puisqu'il lui avait permis de supporter le sang de tous ses ancêtres – et Telum proposa alors de profiter de cette résistance pour également le renforcer face à l'Eternano, et de rendre ainsi Aetherion inefficace face à elle… Le Roi du Pays Interdit craignait que la procédure de désensibilisation à l'Eternano ne détruise son Arme, mais il admit que rendre le canon satellite impuissant contre elle serait une victoire de plus sur les hommes. Une humiliation en plus.

Comme les créatures du mal avaient passé de nombreuses années dans l'inactivité, le Conseil avait peu à peu négligé la menace démon et donc également la surveillance des frontières du Pays Interdit. Le plus discrètement possible, les démons commencèrent alors à franchir de nouveau illégalement la démarcation entre Septentrion et Earthland afin de pomper grâce à des machines l'Eternano présent dans l'air. Ils devaient récolter d'énorme quantité de particules magiques pour pouvoir démarrer les tests sur l'Arme et l'y exposer pour l'en désensibiliser.

Avant qu'elle ne soit en âge de comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle, on l'enferma dans ce donjon à moitié souterrain, situé à la frontière du pays des démons et conçu tout spécialement pour elle. Cet emplacement avait été choisi par stratégie, afin qu'une fois opérationnelle, elle soit immédiatement libérée pour s'infiltrer dans le monde des hommes et les attaquer. Tout le long de sa croissance, on lui fit alors encaisser régulièrement des rayons d'Eternano, et ils furent heureux qu'à travers les hurlements implorant de l'Arme, son corps s'y habituait et s'y immunisait - bien que très lentement. Les particules de magie se mettaient presque à toutes _glisser_ sur elle. Ils devraient probablement faire perdurer l'endurcissement pendant encore plusieurs dizaine d'années pour qu'elle soit capable d'au moins survivre à l'incroyable puissance du canon satellite… et probablement encore un siècle de plus pour totalement l'en immuniser. Cela prendrait du temps, mais après tout, ils avaient l'éternité devant eux, et l'Arme avait été conçue pour jouir d'une espérance de vie largement supérieure à n'importe quel homme. Coupée du monde extérieur, retirée de tout amour maternel, elle grandit en étant élevée comme une bête. Elle devait apprendre à haïr, ressentir la rage et goûter à la rancœur pour pouvoir alimenter une malédiction la plus puissante et la destructrice possible. En grandissant, elle ne devait connaitre ni pitié, ni peur, ni même une conscience véritable. Cela devait faire d'elle une arme plus facilement manipulable, car après tout, quand une arme est vivante, savoir la contrôler passe avant toutes autres choses.

Elle grandit entre les encaissements d'Eternano et ses rations alimentaires constituées uniquement de seau remplis de sang, l'alimentation nécessaire à son corps qui avait été conçu de telle façon. Elle n'aurait ainsi pas d'autre choix que de tuer pour assurer sa propre survie ; ce qui, espérait-on, pousserait ses instincts de chasseur à massacrer des humains.

Elle atteignit bientôt dix ans. Tout se passait comme Telum le désirait. Ou presque. Sa haine et sa force se développaient, sa soif de sang augmentait… mais une complication bien plus problématique que celles que les démons avaient pu rencontrer se présenta alors.

L'Arme était beaucoup plus intelligente que ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Ce n'était pas la simple bête qu'ils désiraient : Elle les comprenait, avait appris d'elle-même à parler, avait conscience du destin qu'on lui réservait.

Et elle refusait de se soumettre.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Folie Nocturne

Et voilà le 2ème chapitre ! \(°u°)/

Je voulais juste vous informer qu'il faudra patienter un peu avant de voir apparaitre les personnages de Fairy Tail car je dois d'abord mettre en place l'histoire de mon OC. Je voulais aussi vous dire qu'il n'y aura pas d'autre histoire d'amour que celle qui maintient les liens familiaux (désolé à tous les grands romantiques !). J'espère aussi que je vais éviter la Mary-Sue … mais il parait que c'est l'erreur de tous les nouveaux auteurs de fanfiction X)

Bonne lecture !

_Je tenais à préciser que Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas (merci à toi, ô grand Hiro Mashima), et que cette fiction est réalisée par pur plaisir en y insérant quelques OCs._

**Chapitre II : Folie Nocturne**

Elle aimait cette apparence humaine. Sa véritable apparence y ressemblait pourtant beaucoup, mais enfiler ce déguisement humain faisait image d'insubordination. L'Arme refusait d'être ce qu'on lui demandait justement d'être, à savoir un monstre. _Leur_ monstre. Elle ne comptait pas se soumettre au statut de n'être qu'un objet à leur yeux, et encore moins une bête dépourvu de conscience morale.

D'ailleurs, elle ignorait comment un démon pouvait se métamorphoser ainsi, mais elle avait découvert cette capacité il y avait de cela quelques années. Certains démons possédait une physionomie plus ou moins humanoïdes...mais quelques détails les trahissaient toujours, que ce soient des cornes dépassant de leur chevelure, des dents trop pointues, des serres à la place des mains, la couleur de leur peau… Aucun n'était en mesure de paraître totalement humain. Alors pourquoi elle en était capable ? Ses geôliers n'avaient pourtant pas été surpris quand elle s'était transformée pour la toute première fois, affichant seulement un air satisfait. Elle était sûre qu'ils savaient pourquoi elle y parvenait, mais ils avaient visiblement toujours pris soin de ne pas en évoquer la raison en la présence de l'Arme. Elle n'avait jamais vu d'homme. Elle avait seulement une brève idée de leur apparence grâce à sa capacité à se transformer en l'un des leur. Elle avait appris qu'elle était née dans le but de les détruire, mais cela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Elle se fichait bien de savoir qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils avaient fait pour devoir ainsi être exterminé. Mais elle savait malgré tout qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de faire couler du sang, car d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, son corps ne se nourrissait que de cela… Et en plus elle n'était pas en mesure de le vérifier étant donné qu'elle était ainsi enfermer, à manger seulement ce que l'on décidait de lui donner.

Elle voulait tellement s'enfuir d'ici. Depuis déjà bien longtemps, elle avait conscience qu'elle n'était pas un simple démon, qu'elle n'était pas _normale_. Sinon, elle ne serait probablement pas enfermée. Et à force d'épier les conversations résonnant dans le donjon et dont les échos parvenaient parfois jusqu'à elle, elle avait découvert qu'elle était un être hybride, rendu génétiquement plus fort. Elle était née grâce au Noyau de la Cellule, un sortilège issu d'une ancienne malédiction et qui avait uni le sang de nombreuses créatures pour la former. Mais au final, elle n'était la fille de personne. Elle ne savait même pas qui étaient ses « parents ». Elle était un monstre même chez les monstres. Un paria. Un être impur que la nature n'avait jamais autorisée à vivre et avait renié. Le sort qui l'avait engendré l'avait démontré en refusant de recréer de nouveau un être comme elle.

Elle avait l'habitude de voir régulièrement défiler devant sa prison un démon à l'aura oppressante… Un certain _Ham Shatan_. Sa véritable apparence était assez humanoïde malgré ses « caractéristiques démoniaques », tout comme elle sous sa forme originelle. Il était grand et imposant, alors que dans son regard sévère, la couleur de ses yeux oscillait entre le rouge et l'orange. Il était enveloppé dans une longue cape rouge et noire qui trainait derrière lui, et l'Arme avait mis du temps à réaliser qu'ils s'agissait en fait de ses ailes enroulées autour de son propre corps, probablement trop longues pour être constamment déployées. Cela lui donnait presque une allure de chauve-souris. Il venait de temps en temps et restait parfois une petite heure en la contemplant avec une étrange fierté, totalement indescriptible aux yeux de la fillette. Il semblait manifester un vif intérêt à l'apparence originelle de l'Arme, et c'était l'une des raisons qui incitait cette dernière à se cacher sous son apparence humaine la majeur partie de son temps, pour pouvoir le contrarier : c'était sa façon à elle de se rebeller. Puis il repartait en posant des questions aux créatures qui l'accompagnaient, devant probablement n'être qu'un démon un peu curieux de voir un « tel monstre »… Mais elle préférait encore mourir sous des rayons d'Eternano que de servir d'attraction.

L'Arme n'avait aucun amour de soi. A ses yeux, son existence n'avait aucune valeur et elle s'était même persuadée qu'elle n'avait aucun droit dans ce monde dont la nature l'avait jugé indigne… Mais malgré cela, elle était animée comme n'importe quel être vivant par la volonté de vivre.

Elle voulait goûter à la liberté. Elle savait que le monde ne s'arrêtait pas à ces murs, et jamais elle n'avait autant désiré êrcevoir tout ce que ses yeux n'étaient pas en mesure de discerner ici. Elle était curieuse, assoiffée de savoir et impatiente de comprendre toutes ces émotions qui se bousculaient en elle. Mais personne ne lui apprenait jamais rien… Apparemment, on cherchait à la plonger dans l'ignorance et l'y noyer.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose sur le monde extérieur dont on l'avait informé. La Lune.

Maúrnan, le démon qui s'occupait de la nourrir, semblait fermement s'ennuyer durant son service, alors il passait constamment son temps à parler pour le faire passer plus vite. La plupart de ses mots étaient loin d'être bienveillants, cherchant simplement à rabaisser l'être dont il s'occupait pour se distraire des expressions naissantes sur son visage. Mais c'était grâce à ses longs monologues que l'Arme avait appris à parler, et c'était aussi comme cela qu'elle avait appris en grande partie l'origine de son existence et le destin qu'on lui réservait. En somme, un mal pour un mal moins douloureux, bien que totalement involontaire de la part de Maúrnan. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un jour la _petite chose_ dont qu'il s'occupait puisse apprendre ainsi à parler, même si elle ne le faisait pratiquement jamais. Il l'entendait parfois s'entrainer à l'oral quand il s'absentait, puis se taire quand il réapparaissait. Sachant que ses supérieurs n'auraient certainement pas été très satisfaits d'apprendre que par sa faute l'Arme avait acquit un semblant d'intelligence, il prit soin de passer sous silence ce malencontreux accident. Personne ne devait l'apprendre, et de toute façon l'Arme semblait réticente à l'idée de parler avec eux – au bonheur de Maúrnan, qui s'inquiétait quand Ham Shatan rendait visite pour voir l'évolution de son projet vivant. Le gardien de l'Arme n'avait apparemment pas conscience de l'erreur qu'il commettait en faisant cela.

Un beau jour – enfin, un jour aussi sombre que d'habitude- il lui avait dit que la Lune serait un élément clé dans sa destinée. Elle n'avait d'abord pas comprit, mais le sens de ses mots s'étaient révélés avec le temps. Une révélation qui la poussa à craindre les cycles lunaires bien plus que ceux qui la maintenaient captive. Elle en vint même à se craindre jusqu'à se haïr elle-même. Dans ce donjon dépourvu de fenêtres, elle n'avait pas conscience de la journée ou de l'obscurité, mais tous les mois… elle pouvait percevoir quelque chose appartenant au monde extérieur : elle pouvoir ressentir ce qu'ils appelaient _la nuit de nouvelle lune_. Et durant cette nuit, un étrange phénomène faisait qu'elle déraillait complètement.

Son corps échappait à son propre contrôle, comme s'il était uniquement mû par ses instincts. Elle était incapable d'y résister et quittait immédiatement son déguisement humain pour retrouver sa forme originelle. C'était comme un appel, un ordre, comme si son âme se retrouvait pervertie par l'obscurité et retrouvait la bestialité qu'on lui demandait d'avoir. A ce moment-là, elle ne devenait plus qu'une bête. Et cette frénésie lui hurlait de massacrer tout ce qui l'entourait. C'était plus qu'un simple appel. C'était une envie, comme un manque à combler. L'inconditionnel désir de tuer. Telum avait apparemment trouvé le moyen de faire d'elle, pour une nuit au moins, la créature qu'il désirait. Et cela la terrifiait.

C'était d'ailleurs la raison de son enchainement, malgré le fait que sa cellule était déjà soigneusement renforcée. A ses poignets, les imposantes menottes reliées à ses chaines les irritaient un peu plus chaque jour, à chaque mouvement… Son corps très résistant ne pouvait pas facilement être blessé, mais avec le temps, le métal créait une profonde entaille dans sa chair, la marquant à vie sans même faire couler son sang.

D'après Maúrnan et de ce qu'elle avait compris d'un de ses longs monologues, la douleur favorisait la haine, et la haine était l'une des sources du pouvoir des démons : elle alimentait sa nature démoniaque, cette part d'elle qui s'éveillait lors des nuits de nouvelle lune.

Elle n'aimait pas quand son geôlier lui parlait. Maintenant qu'elle avait acquis la capacité à communiquer, elle préférait le silence de la tour à sa voix d'hypocrite. Il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle ; Il ne s'était même pas donné la peine de lui fournir un nom - enfin, autre chose que « l'Arme ». Il ne se souciait même pas si recevoir un rayon d'Eternano, cet étrange éclair multicolore, était douloureux. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi elle devait endurer ça presque tous les jours. Elle subissait les encaissements d'une manière presque quotidienne, et dès qu'elle commençait à s'y habituer, ils augmentaient l'intensité du rayon. Cela devait être une raison qu'on se gardait de lui dire, tout comme on lui cachait la raison de sa capacité à se transformer en humain.

_« En quoi me changer en humain et être frappée par cet éclair tous les jours pourrait m'aider à tuer des hommes ? » _songea-t-elle_._

Elle était assise par terre dans le fond de ce qu'elle pouvait appeler sa « chambre » : une seule pièce seulement faite en pierre dont l'un des murs était constitué de barreaux étroitement ajustés. Elle avait pour seul mobilier ses chaines ; L'Arme n'avait pas besoin de lit, puisqu'elle n'en valait pas la peine.

**_- Ta place est à terre, aux pieds de tes maîtres._**

Les paroles de Maúrnan résonnèrent dans son esprit. Elle avait toujours vécue comme ça. L'humiliation n'avait plus vraiment de sens pour elle, car pendant dix ans, elle avait eu le temps de s'y habituer. Elle était constamment traitée comme du bétail. « Se laver » se résumait à se prendre de l'eau jeté à travers les barreaux de sa cellule, « manger » signifiait boire du sang dans un seau, comme une bête à l'abreuvoir. On décidait pour elle, tout ce qu'elle devait faire afin de lui montrer qu'elle leur appartenait, à seule fin de la soumettre. Et puis il y avait les insultes, être constamment rabaissée par son gardien… Elle savait qu'il faisait cela par pure sadisme, mais aussi par devoir : Puisque haïr nourrissait apparemment sa part démoniaque, la colère qu'elle ressentait à cause de sa situation était le combustible qui alimentait le brasier de sa folie mensuelle. Elle en avait bien conscience, mais malgré cela, elle était incapable d'apaiser la rage qui la rongeait.

L'Arme était vêtue de haillons déchirés par ses transformations, haillons qu'on lui changeait tous les six mois environs. Elle devait elle-même prendre soin de son corps depuis toute petite, coupant comme elle le pouvait la tignasse noire qu'étaient ses cheveux - qui poussaient parfois jusqu'à mi-cuisses, trop longs, trop négligés et jamais brossés. Ce statut était destiné à lui rappeler sa place, à lui rappeler qu'elle n'était qu'un objet que l'on traitait comme on voulait. Qu'elle était LEUR propriété et qu'elle n'existait que pour se soumettre à ses créateurs. Le désir de Telum était après tout le parfait contrôle sur son arme… Mais tout ça ne l'atteignait plus autant qu'avant, et elle se contentait maintenant d'ignorer les perfidies qu'on lui balançait et se révoltait en passant la majeur partie de son temps sous forme humaine.

Elle tira impulsivement sur ses chaines, comme pour vérifier si un dernier essaie ne les briserait pas, puis elle observa ses poignets. Ses mains … ses ongles avaient légèrement poussé et commençaient de plus en plus à ressembler à des griffes, sans même qu'elle l'ai décidé.

C'était ce soir. Elle le sentait.

C'était la nuit de la nouvelle lune.

Une heure passa - enfin, l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'une heure en tout cas - puis les premières pulsions se manifestèrent. Contraignantes, corruptrices… un frisson remonta le long de son échine et sa nature démoniaque demanda à reprendre ses droits sur elle. Elle serra les dents et ferma les yeux, luttant malgré tout pour ne pas devenir cette monstrueuse chose, mais elle se mit finalemenr à trembler et s'écroula le long du mur contre lequel elle était adossée. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur accélérer douloureusement dans sa poitrine, alors qu'une chaleur suffocante lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer, comme si elle était oppressée dans ce corps humain. Elle lutta encore quelque instants… Mais combattre contre ce genre de sensation était impossible. C'était comme rêver et renoncer à ouvrir les yeux alors que l'on sentait que l'on se réveillait. C'était comme être sous l'eau et se retenir de remonter à la surface pour respirer. C'était comme être épuisé et résister aux bras envoutant du sommeil.

En fait, c'était comme nier une indubitable vérité.

Une seconde pulsion, plus violente, l'empêcha de résister plus longtemps et elle rendit les armes, vaincue. Elle rouvrit ses yeux désormais vermeils, brillant d'une lueur surnaturelle, comme si une bougie était allumée dans le fond de son regard. Ses mains s'ornèrent de griffes et s'enfoncèrent dans le sol comme s'il n'était fait que de beurre. Elle étira son dos à la manière d'un chat, sentant frémir ses muscles et dérouler cette longue queue reptilienne qui poursuivait la course de sa colonne vertébrale, ornée à son extrémité d'une rangé de plumes blanches. Un frisson remontait le long de son échine, hérissant des écailles sur ses bras et ses épaules, menaçant quiconque tentant de les toucher de s'entailler sévèrement la peau. Ses six ailes s'étirèrent, dévoilant leur envergure qui devait bien faire deux fois sa taille. Les deux premières étaient plumeuses, d'un duvet au blanc immaculé, alors que les deux dernières étaient membraneuses, leur couleur rivalisant avec le bleu obscur d'une nuit étoilée. Les deux ailes intermédiaires étaient, elles, un curieux mélange des deux genres. Deux cornes sombres se dressaient fièrement vers l'arrière de sa tête, alors que ses oreilles se recouvraient de longues plumes qui se redressaient et s'abaissait de manière féline. Sa peau d'une blancheur presque cristalline prenait maintenant une nouvelle teinte, légèrement luisante à cause du reflet lumineux de ses écailles invisibles qui recouvraient son corps. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, elle avait une dizaine d'ascendants, mais apparemment, deux d'entre eux possédaient des gènes suffisamment forts pour monopoliser son phénotype, et donc son apparence.

L'esprit de la fillette s'obscurcit et elle perdit sa conscience d'être, sa notion même d'exister, la réduisant à l'était de bête régit par ses plus primaires instincts. Elle grogna, devenue animal, avant de se relever soudainement pour tirer sur ses chaines. Sa gorge lui brulait, comme marquée au fer rouge. Elle avait faim, elle avait si faim !

Maúrnan descendit le long escalier menant au donjon souterrain et apparut devant sa cellule, lui amenant justement de quoi se nourrir avant de partir. Lors des nuits de nouvelle lune, l'ensemble du personnel de Telum quittait les lieux pour que l'Arme ne soit pas d'avantage animée par l'envie de tuer un être vivant en percevant une odeur ou une présence dans le donjon. C'était une simple précaution, une mesure de sécurité. Après tout, ils ne savaient pas vraiment de quoi elle était capable puisqu'elle n'avait encore jamais tué. Le gardien ouvrit prudemment la cellule, et aussitôt, l'Arme attaqua son visiteur avec une vitesse surprenante. Les chaines à ses poignets remplirent cependant leur fonction l'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de la porte, conçue pour ne pas céder face à sa puissance destructrice. Elle retourna vers le fond du cachot quand elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, et fixa le seau en fouettant l'air de sa queue, impatiente de pouvoir se jeter sur ce qu'on lui apportait.

Maúrnan ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un éclatant sourire, toujours aussi fier de son enfant, ou plutôt de son travail. Car il était très loin de se voir comme un père. C'était lui qui devait s'occuper d'elle, après tout. Il la contempla quelques instants. Elle était magnifique pour une métisse, car chez les démons, dont les gènes étaient très différents au sein des différentes espèces de créature, un hybride était, s'il parvenait à survivre à son sang, défiguré, déformé. Parfois les moins chanceux naissaient sous forme d'un tas de chair sanglant... Mais elle, elle était différente. Son corps s'était parfaitement adapter au croisement grâce au Noyau de la Cellule, et il était d'une parfaite symétrie. Un corps d'exception pour un être d'exception.

Il s'avança prudemment dans la chambre, sachant que s'il s'approchait trop alors qu'elle était sous l'influence de la lune noire, il risquait de se faire déchiqueter… mais il faisait confiance aux chaines qui n'avaient jamais cédé en l'espace de dix ans. Il posa le seau avant d'envoyer un coup de pied dedans, le faisant glisser sur le sol avant de rapidement ressortir. L'Arme n'attendit pas que son repas arrive jusqu'à elle. Le récipient à sa portée, elle bondit et le saisit afin de se délecter du fluide écarlate qu'il contenait. Son esprit perverti ne put s'empêcher de songer à l'excitation de la chasse, prendre sa proie dans une étreinte mortelle et enfoncer dans le cou fragile d'un être vivant ses deux longues canines pour se délecter du sang qui affluait à flot.

Le donjon devint alors vidé de toute autre présence, hanté seulement par les râlements d'un être au cœur pur corrompu par la noirceur de la nouvelle lune.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Rencontre

Et voilà le 3ème chapitre ! \(°u°)/

Je voulais préciser que j'utilise :

- _Les simples mots qui apparaissent en italique :_ pour accentuer leur importance

- _« Les écritures en italique et entre guillemets » :_ pour les pensées des personnages

- **_Les écritures en gras et en italique_**: quand il y a un souvenir ( ou un flash-back )

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris ce qui arrive à l'Arme lors de la nouvelle lune, je vais ouvrir une petite parenthèse. Si vous avez bien suivis vos cours de SVT, vous savez que la lumière du soleil se réfléchie sur la lune, c'est pourquoi elle semble briller elle aussi et illumine nos ciels nocturne. La nouvelle lune est la phase lunaire pendant laquelle la Lune, durant sa révolution synodique (qui dure environ 29,53 jours) se trouve entre la Terre et le Soleil. Pendant cette phase, elle ne se trouve donc pas dans le ciel nocturne, donc aucune lumière solaire n'est renvoyée vers notre planète cette nuit-là. **« S'il n'y a pas de lumière pour éclairer notre chemin, nous nous perdons dans les ténèbres » **et dans cette fic, l'Arme (qui ne perçoit plus la lumière) réagit un peu comme un loup garou lors de la pleine lune : elle se perd elle-même, et perd donc le contrôle (merci Teen Wolf). La raison de cette perte de contrôle est assez floue, mais ne vous inquiétez pas : elle sera bien expliquée à un moment ou un autre durant le cours de l'histoire !

J'espère que ça été assez clair à comprendre…Bonne lecture, les gens !

Merci à Lou Celestial et FairyTail-Os pour leur reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir - surtout quand on commence juste sur ce site ! ^^

_Je tenais à préciser que Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas (merci à toi, ô grand Hiro Mashima), et que cette fiction est réalisée par pur plaisir en y insérant quelques OCs._

**Chapitre III : Rencontre**

_Un mois plus tard._

Elle était étendue par terre, s'étirant de tout son long. Aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé de ne pas se transformer en humain. La lune noire serait bientôt là, ce qui signifiait que le donjon serait bientôt vide ; donc hormis Maúrnan, personne de haut gradé dans Telum ne viendrait lui rendre visite. Et donc personne ne pourrait la voir se _rebeller_. Alors que les heures défilaient, elle repensa à tout ce qu'elle était. Elle avait du temps devant elle, après tout. Elle ne pouvait que méditer sur ce qu'elle était, ce qu'on lui faisait subir. Elle savait que le monde ne s'arrêtait pas à sa prison, et jamais elle n'avait autant désiré voir le monde extérieur. Ses yeux rougeoyant pétillaient de curiosité malgré l'air menaçant qu'ils lui donnaient. A chaque réflexion, sa raison la ramenait toujours vers la même question :

Qui était Telum ? Qui était donc le chef de l'organisation responsable de sa captivité ? Elle savait que Telum n'était qu'un mot, et qu'il lui était pour le moment impossible de savoir s'il désignait une personne particulière ou tout simplement une organisation idéaliste. Et ce _Ham Shatan_, ce démon qui avait l'air très haut gradé, qui était venu la contempler l'autre jour … Avait-il un rapport avec Telum ?

Alors qu'elle divaguait, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. On aurait dit le bruit d'un moteur en charge. Il eut un mouvement sur sa droite… comme si une petite trappe dans le mur s'ouvrait pour laisser passer le canon d'une arme. Elle serra les dents, sachant très bien de quoi il s'agissait.

Bientôt, une attaque similaire à la foudre la frappa, et elle expira instantanément un hurlement d'agonie. C'était si douloureux, si brûlant. Cela ne durait que quelques secondes, mais pour elle, il s'agissait d'une éternité. Elle pouvait sentir ses muscles se tétaniser, son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Elle pouvait presque sentir sa chaleur corporelle augmenter dangereusement. Mais comme d'habitude, la douleur insoutenable se fit de moins en moins présente, jusqu'à devenir supportable. Pourtant, le rayon d'Eternano était toujours aussi intense. Etait-il possible qu'elle s'habitue à la douleur ? Ne plus rien ressentir : quelle horrible idée. Peut-être un jour ne ressentirait-elle vraiment plus rien… peut être deviendrait-elle un monstre, finalement. Après tout, la douleur est significative que lorsque l'on possède une âme.

Non…la souffrance était loin d'être négligeable, même pour les monstres. L'Arme serra un peu plus ses poings et se concentra. Ses muscles se détendirent lentement, et la douleur se fit encore un peu plus lointaine, un peu plus tolérable. Elle avait l'impression de sentir l'incroyable énergie glisser sur ses écailles, comme si elles devenaient imperméables aux particules. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que Maúrnan l'observait derrière les barreaux. Ce fichu démon humanoïde à la peau noire et aux yeux jaunes… Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard haineux, puis, après un grand effort, elle se releva. Elle voulait qu'il voie qu'elle ne se plierait pas devant eux, même foudroyée par cet étrange éclair. Son gardien claqua soudainement des doigts et le rayon cessa, laissant place aux halètements irréguliers de la fillette qui tomba à genoux. Il ouvrit son calepin et se mit à y écrire quelque chose.

- C'est incroyable ! S'exclama-t-il. Ta robustesse semble s'être accroit pendant un très bref délai ! On est encore loin de te mettre au niveau de l'Aetherion, mais tu devrais être capable de contrer les pouvoirs d'un mage avec ça !

Elle fronça les sourcils. Son esprit encore confus par la douleur était tout de même parvenu à saisir le sens de ses mots. Contrer les pouvoirs d'un _mage_ ? Cela avait-il un lien avec ce qu'on lui faisait subir ? Maúrnan referma le carnet en le claquant, abordant un air satisfait. On pouvait lire sur son visage que cette nouvelle jouait en sa faveur… peut être une histoire de promotion…

- Je vais leur dire d'augmenter la puissance de feu. A ce rythme, l'Arme sera prête non pas dans un siècle, mais une cinquantaine d'année !

Elle vacilla en entendant cela. Le démon dut percevoir son abattement, car il se rapprocha des barreaux avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Sa voix dégoulina d'hypocrisie.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je vais prendre soin de toi ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas oublié ton anniversaire !

Son anniversaire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait bien à faire, de son anniversaire ? Elle ne savait même pas quel jour elle était !

Il disparut par la porte menant à la sortie et l'Arme se laissa glisser contre le mur au fond de son cachot, priant pour qu'il soit parti pour la nuit. Elle sentait l'appel de la nouvelle lune…il n'y en avait plus pour très longtemps avant qu'elle ne cède à la folie. Malheureusement, elle entendit les pas du gardien redescendre les escaliers…ainsi que ceux de quelqu'un d'autre ? Une odeur à la fois méconnue et familière emplit ses narines et elle releva légèrement la tête, curieuse malgré elle. Maúrnan réapparut… en menaçant du bout des griffes ce qui était à première vue un humain. Le sang de l'Arme ne fit qu'un tour.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi : on a trouvé cette petite chose proche de la frontière, alors cette nuit tu ne seras pas seule ! Maintenant que tu as dix ans, tu vas pouvoir goutter au sang frais. Il faut qu'on t'apprenne à chasser…

Il ouvrit la cellule et d'un coup de pied dans le dos, envoya l'humain rouler jusqu'à elle et s'effondrer en un cri étouffé. Alors c'était ça, un homme… Le démon referma la petite pièce et attendit pour observer sa réaction. On voyait de l'excitation dans son regard, animé par la curiosité malsaine de voir le chasseur abattre sa proie. L'Arme observa l'être devant elle. C'était un jeune garçon, peut-être d'une quinzaine d'année. Il était habillé de haillon, comme un vagabond, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il était ici. Les démons ne s'en prenaient qu'aux humains dont la disparition passait inaperçue. Il avait des cheveux lisses, assez longs pour un garçon, ces derniers semblants hésiter entre le jade et le vert feuille. Mais ce qui retint son attention, ce fut ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu comme aucun autre, reflétant un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez les démons. De l'empathie. On aurait dit que cet humain pouvait comprendre toutes ses souffrances en un seul regard et semblait les partager avec elle. Elle aussi avait des yeux bleus sous son apparence humaine, mais les siens semblaient ternes, vides et sans vie. L'Arme ne bougea pas, assise contre le mur. Le jeune garçon, lui, se redressa pour s'assoir à son tour. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait s'échapper, il savait quel destin lui était réservé. Et pourtant…il ne semblait pas pour le moins du monde effrayé.

Le gardien ne sembla pas satisfait, déçu par le sang-froid que manifestait aussi bien l'humain que la démone. Il grimaça et décida finalement de sortir, prenant congé jusqu'au lendemain comme tous les démons en service ici.

- Ça ne sert à rien de vouloir oublier qui tu es. Les ténèbres seront bientôt là pour te le rappeler.

A ces mots, il quitta également le donjon. Il avait raison…même si tuer ne l'enchantait guère, elle n'aurait bientôt plus le luxe d'avoir le choix. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même en plongeant dans ses pensées, ignorant le garçon dont elle voulait oublier la présence. Il s'était assis et observait l'Arme à son tour. Ses derniers jours, depuis sa capture, il avait eu le temps d'observer les démons. Et celui devant lui n'avait rien d'un monstre, il le savait. Non, il le sentait. Quelque chose de différent se dégageait d'elle…on aurait dit une petite fille effrayée qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il était largement dans son rayon d'action que lui permettaient les chaines à ses poignets, mais comme l'avait dit le gardien avant qu'il ne parte, elle semblait renier ce qu'elle était. Etait ce pour cela qu'elle était ainsi enfermée ?

La fillette, elle, essayait juste d'oublier ce qu'elle ferait quand la nouvelle lune serait là. Elle aurait tellement voulu lui parler, lui demander comment était le monde extérieur… mais elle savait qu'elle allait le tuer. Et cela la détruisait de l'intérieur.

Soudain, le garçon se releva. Elle ne redressa pas la tête et l'imaginait déjà en train de se réfugier hors de sa portée. Mais au lieu de cela, il s'avança. Les yeux de l'Arme s'écarquillèrent quand elle sentit deux bras la prendre en une douce étreinte. Elle n'osa même pas bouger sous le coup de la surprise. Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas peur d'elle, une créature diabolique ? Elle était pourtant sous sa forme originelle, une forme horrifiante à ses yeux ! Elle sentit quelque chose de chaud s'emparer de son cœur. Une bouffé de chaleur, qui lui parut suffocante tant elle lui était inconnue. Du réconfort, par un simple contact physique. C'était merveilleux, délicieux…elle n'y avait jamais gouté. Elle avait envie de se lover dans ses bras et s'y perdre.

- Tout va bien, fit le garçon en lui frottant doucement la tête, tu n'es plus seule…

Ce sourire à ses lèvres…il était si différent de celui de Maúrnan. Il n'y avait ni violence, ni hypocrisie, ni méprise. Il était si beau, si rayonnant…si bienveillant. Comme s'il lui disait que tout allait s'arranger. On aurait dit que ce garçon avait sa propre lumière.

Elle voulait tellement s'en emparer…

L'appel vint alors que le prédateur était toujours dans les bras de sa proie. Une première pulsion, qui lui parut étonnement faible et lointaine, puis une deuxième. Comme d'habitude, elle lutta contre l'obscurité qui l'appelait…mais étrangement, une lueur semblait repousser cette noirceur. Elle se sentait comme éclairée par cet humain et la chaleur réconfortante qu'il semblait dégager. Elle était comme illuminer d'une petite lumière chassant les ténèbres de la lune noire, un petit soleil naissant.

Mais une nouvelle pulsion l'obligea à passer ses bras autour de lui, l'attirant vers elle en une étreinte mortelle. Apparemment, la lueur que dégageait le garçon n'était pas assez forte pour remplacer celle que ne renvoyait pas la Lune cette nuit.

_« Non…songea t-elle. Non, je ne suis pas un monstre… »_

Mais c'était inutile. Elle pouvait sentir ses canines s'allonger pour dépasser de ses lèvres, alors que sa bouche se rapprochait du cou du jeune homme. Elle commença à perdre la notion du temps et de sa propre conscience, sa vision se déformant et ses autres sens commençant à faillir, comme si elle s'évanouissait…Il lui sembla seulement qu'il ne broncha pas quand elle le mordit, enfonçant ses crocs dans sa chair.

Elle sentit aussitôt la faim l'envahir et elle commença à se laisser sombrer dans cette volupté. Le goût était bien différent de celui froid et fade qu'on lui emmenait dans des seaux. Il était enivrant, délicieux, comme s'il n'y en aurait jamais assez pour la combler. Elle commença à boire, percevant le gout délicieusement salé du nectar vermeil et elle resserra un peu plus son emprise sur lui, qui étrangement ne se débattait pas. Puis avant de sombrer totalement dans la folie, elle sentit quelque chose de chaud lui saisir son corps, comme s'il s'embrasait de l'intérieur. Quelque chose de similaire à l'Eternano, mais qui étrangement n'était pas douloureux, au contraire. C'était doux, réconfortant, accueillant. Comme les bras qui la tenaient. Elle sentit bientôt cette chaleur parcourir ses veines et sillonner son corps, le sonder pour en monopoliser chacune des cellules... Qui avait-il donc dans le sang de ce garçon pour faire ainsi réagir son corps ? A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de son sang à elle ?

Elle connaissait le mot qui venait de s'imposer à elle dans son esprit... Mais elle sentait sa lucidité lui glisser entre les doigts, alors elle n'essayait pas de s'en rappeler, l'oubliant comme un rêve éphémère.

_De la magie._


	4. Chapitre 4 - Liberté

Et voilà le 4ème chapitre ! \(°u°)/

J'espère que l'histoire vous plait pour le moment… Merci à FairyTail-Os pour ses reviews :3

Bonne lecture !

_Je tenais à préciser que Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas (merci à toi, ô grand Hiro Mashima), et que cette fiction est réalisée par pur plaisir en y insérant quelques OCs._

**Chapitre IV : Liberté**

Etait-ce un rêve ? Elle n'en savait rien. Tout était flou, sa mémoire semblait falsifiée. Son corps lui fourmillait…

Elle courrait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait… elle ne ressentait presque rien, même pas ses pieds nus qui courraient sur le sol de pierre glacée, comme si elle était passagère de son propre corps devenu véhicule. Elle zigzaguait dans d'interminables couloirs, effleurait les murs et poussait de nombreuses portes. Elle s'échappait du donjon ? Oui, elle rêvait qu'elle s'enfuyait. Le jeune humain courait avec elle et semblait la guider en lui tenant la main, connaissant les lieux apparemment mieux qu'elle... Quel agréable rêve…elle avait l'impression d'être dotée d'une force qui la dépassait, d'être devenue invincible, comme si elle avait une montée surpuissante d'adrénaline. Comme si elle avait absorbé une énergie plus puissante pour son corps que le sang qui la nourrissait d'habitude…

Une imposante porte refusa de s'ouvrir, et elle fut contrainte de la forcer, demandant au garçon de reculer pour ne pas qu'il soit blessé. Elle sera les poings et commença à taper furieusement dedans. La porte était solide, mais elle ne résista pas longtemps face à la montée en puissance de la démone. Quand elle s'effondra, plus aucun mur ou porte ne se présentèrent. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle put voir le ciel. Ou plutôt les étoiles, car il faisait nuit. Elle était émerveillée. Alors, c'était ça, l'extérieur… elle eut étrangement peur, prise de vertige. Ce plafond était si grand… il semblait ne jamais se terminer. Autour d'elle, le sol était déformé, et il n'était pas fait de pierre, comme dans son cachot. Il était étonnement mou, et se déformait à chaque pas, une partie du sol se détachant et se collant à ses pieds nus.

Ils coururent pendant un long moment en voyant la silhouette à moitié enterrée du donjon disparaître peu à peu dans l'obscurité, incrédules face à l'absence de présence. Il n'y avait personne… oui, elle se rappelait, les démons étaient partis car c'était la nouvelle lune. Ils coururent, longtemps, très longtemps…si bien qu'elle se demanda comment il était possible de rêver pendant autant de temps, mais effleurer ainsi la liberté lui donnait envie que ce songe ne cesse jamais. Elle eut soudain un vertige, violent, et elle ne comprit ce qu'il se passait. L'adrénaline retombait peut être... Le rêve s'écroulait déjà ? Dommage, elle venait pourtant tout juste de s'enfuir… Elle trébucha, enfonçant son visage dans le sable glacé du désert. Alors qu'elle perdait conscience, elle sentit des bras la soulever et la porter, la berçant doucement... puis elle s'évanouit.

* * *

><p>Elle se réveilla lentement, l'esprit en vrac. Les réveils après la nouvelle lune lui rappelait vaguement l'impression d'émerger après s'être prit un violent coup sur la tête. Sa mémoire lui revint alors, puis elle se souvenu des événements de la veille. Elle se souvenait avoir planté ses crocs, puis… Elle hésitait à ouvrir les yeux, redoutant de voir le cadavre du garçon devant elle. Elle était allongée sur le dos, mais elle sentit une chaleur agréable sur son visage. Incrédule, elle papillota, ne comprenant pas d'où cela pouvait bien venir. Elle fut d'abord aveuglée pas une puissante lumière, mais ses yeux parvinrent à s'y adapter, bien que difficilement, eux qui étaient habitués à l'obscurité du donjon. Groggy par le contre coup de la lune noire, elle ne réalisa pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, pensant encore être en plein rêve…<p>

Elle fut éblouie par le plafond au-dessus d'elle. Il était d'un bleu éclatant, plus éclatant encore que les yeux qu'elle avait croisés la veille. Elle fut profondément heureuse qu'une couleur aussi belle puisse exister. Une chose blanche, sans forme exacte se promenait sur la voute, passant au-dessus d'elle. Elle l'observa, amusée, puis elle tendit un bras, cherchant à l'attraper. Elle ne toucha rien, seulement l'air au-dessus d'elle. Elle fut étonnée en comprenant l'extrême distance qui les séparait. Ce plafond était incroyablement haut ! Soudain, d'entre la forme blanche, une boule de lumière vive, écarlate, brûlante, frappa ses yeux et l'éblouit. Une nouvelle vague ardente embrassa son visage, et elle tourna la tête pour l'éviter. Son regard se posa sur le sol. Il n'était plus mou ni jaune, mais dur et marron. De minces formes vertes se dessinaient à la base du sol et semblaient vouloir s'en extirper. Cela aussi, la surprit. Il pouvait exister différents types de sol ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

_« Voilà un bien étrange rêve. Je me mets à imaginer la réalité maintenant…. »_

Mais quelque chose clochait. Ce rêve était étonnement stable et clair, elle semblait lucide même endormie. Elle perçut un mouvement à côté d'elle et tourna nonchalamment la tête. Ce qu'elle y vit lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas un rêve. Et qu'elle n'était plus dans sa cellule. Elle reconnut alors, assit à ses côtés, le jeune garçon aux cheveux verts qui l'observait depuis son réveil. Elle se sentit pâlir et eut mouvement de recul quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Contre toute attente, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage, comme pour la rassurer. Mais l'Arme était complètement choquée. Non, c'était bien la réalité qui se tenait devant elle. Elle fut aussitôt assaillit de question, se demandant comment elle avait bien put atterrir ici et pourquoi l'humain n'était pas mort alors qu'il avait vraisemblablement passé la nuit de nouvelle lune avec elle.

Elle avait toujours désiré s'enfuir de sa prison, mais maintenant qu'elle était enfin à l'extérieur, la grandeur du monde l'effraya. Elle se sentait vulnérable, minuscule et faible. Elle avait peur de cette immense étendue inconnue, bien différente de sa cellule dont l'horizon prenant place quelques mètres seulement devant elle. Le garçon observa l'expression sur son visage et vu son étrange appréhension vis-à-vis de la situation.

- Salut ! Lui lança-t-il gaiement, l'effrayant malgré lui encore un peu plus.

Son air apeurer semblait le déconcerté, mais il lui relança, toujours aussi jovialement :

- Tu sais, normalement, c'est moi qui devrais être terrifié, et non l'inverse !

Elle contempla un instant son sourire affable, puis décida de se ressaisir, se redressant pour s'assoir maladroitement. Elle était toujours sous sa forme originelle, et quelque chose la frappa tout à coup. L'humain n'avait pas peur d'elle. Pas du tout...même pas un tout petit peu... Il se contentait de la regarder avec douceur, comme s'il regardait l'un de ses semblables. Ce sentiment d'être acceptée la bouleversa totalement. Mais une petite idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Elle se concentra et rétracta ses membres, lui permettant de se _déguiser_. Ses yeux devinrent bleus et plus personne ne pouvait désormais s'imaginer qu'elle n'était pas humaine. Le jeune homme la dévisagea avec surprise

- Ça alors ! Je ne savais pas que les démons étaient capables de faire ça ! Enfin…de le faire aussi bien !

Elle articula des mots à son tour, ses premiers mots depuis bien longtemps. Car les mots étaient bien différents que les cris et les hurlements. Ils étaient détachés et hésitants, témoignant un manque évident de pratique.

- J'ignore aussi … pourquoi j'en suis capable...

Il lui lança un regard septique, analysant la petite voix fluette, avant de finalement retrouver son sourire.

- Ah oui, au fait … Merci pour tout à l'heure ! C'est quand même grâce à toi qu'on a pu sortir !

Son visage se décomposa. Hein ? C'était elle qui… ? Mais comment ?!

_« Alors ce n'était pas… un rêve ? »_

Elle s'accrocha à l'éphémère bride de souvenir qu'il lui restait de ce qu'elle avait pris pour un rêve, tachant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé en en recollant les morceaux...mais rien à faire : comme n'importe quel rêve, elle l'avait en grande partie oublié...

Ses oreilles de démons perçurent soudainement un bruit sourd et lointain. Elle était habituée aux bruits mécaniques que faisait le canon d'Eternano en se déployant dans sa cellule pour la foudroyer, alors elle reconnut immédiatement un son machinal. Elle se releva précipitamment, cherchant son origine. Le garçon se releva à son tour, ne comprenant pas ce soudain affolement, mais ses oreilles humaines n'étaient pas en mesure de discerner ce que elle percevait. Les yeux de l'Arme se posèrent sur quelque chose au sol. Deux lignes parallèles, de la même matière métallique que ses chaines qui pendaient à ses poignets, passaient devant eux et partaient aussi loin qu'elle pouvait les voir, à travers cette salle infinie. Elle distingua au loin un traîné blanche semblable à la chose difforme qui se promenait sur le plafond tout à l'heure.

- Ah ! lui annonça l'humain, ce n'est pas trop tôt… Je commençais à en avoir marre d'attendre ici ! Tu t'es évanouie et j'ai réussis à nous éloigner du donjon, mais j'avais trop peur que les démons nous retrouvent avant qu'on arrive à embarquer...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle, plus détendue en comprenant que ce n'était pas dangereux.

- Quelle question… c'est un train !

_« Un train… Alors c'est ça, cette chose blanche ? »_

Quelques secondes passèrent, et elle se rendit rapidement compte que le _train_ était en fait une énorme machine, avançant à vive allure, crachant _la chose blanche_ d'un cylindre posé sur sa tête.

_« Pas dangereux, hein ? Mouais… » _

Elle regarda à nouveaux les deux lignes parallèles, puis comprit qu'il s'agissait en quelque sorte de la trajectoire de l'engin. La machine se rapprochait de plus en plus d'eux, grandissant à vue d'œil. Arrivée à quelques mètres, le son qu'elle produisait devint une véritable cacophonie, puis le train passa devant eux, balayant la poussière d'une puissante rafale. Le vacarme était maintenant assourdissant. Elle eut rapidement mal à la tête, ses oreilles trop sensibles, et serra les dents pour mieux se concentrer sur les images que ses yeux lui envoyaient. Là aussi, elle fut étonnée. Cette chose était démesurée ! Sa hauteur l'impressionnait presque autant que sa longueur. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel ! Le garçon lui cria des ordres et elle en déduit qu'il comptait monter dessus. Il se mit à courir le long de la machine, et elle l'imita rapidement, préférant le suivre et courir à ses côtés plutôt que de rester plantée ici. Il s'accrocha à l'un des wagons dont la porte était à moitié fermée, révélant un container de marchandise vide. Le garçon se hissa dedans, puis il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à monter à son tour. La porte semblait cassée car il ne parvint pas à la refermer, mais le souffle du vent parut moins puissant, puis il s'amenuisa jusqu'à ce que seulement le bruit du moteur se fasse entendre. Le garçon s'assit paisiblement en soupirant de soulagement, ce qui incita la fillette à en faire de même.

Le train frôlait sans le savoir la frontière du monde interdit, ou des démons de Telum qui s'apprêtaient à reprendre leur service s'affolaient de constater que les portes du donjon avait été forcée.

Et que leur Arme avait disparue.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Zéphyr

Et voilà le 5ème chapitre ! \(°u°)/

Les perspectives d'avenir de l'Arme viennent de grandement s'améliorer ! Mais je vais plutôt vous laissez le découvrir par vous-même… :) Ce chapitre est un peu plus long…

**FairyTail-Os : **merci pour tes reviews et tes corrections orthographiques ! Je sais que je suis un peu tête en l'air et qu'il m'arrive dans l'empressement d'oublier des mots ou les conjugaisons… alors je m'en excuse X) En tout cas je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ;)

Bonne lecture !

_Je tenais à préciser que Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas (merci à toi, ô grand Hiro Mashima), et que cette fiction est réalisée par pur plaisir en y insérant quelques OCs._

**Chapitre V : Zéphyr**

Ils parlèrent tout le long du voyage. Elle était si contente de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un, de voir d'autres choses que du sang et des murs… de ressentir d'autre chose que le désespoir ou l'humiliation de n'être qu'un outil. Elle se sentait bien plus qu'une simple arme vivante. Elle se sentait exister, et ce pour la première fois de sa vie. Le garçon était un sacré bavard, mais cela tourna à son avantage. Il lui expliqua, étonné qu'elle ne le sache pas, ce qu'étaient un train, une étoile, le sable, un nuage, le ciel, ainsi que tout ce qui passait sous ses yeux, à travers la porte à moitié fermée du wagon. Elle fut émerveillée lorsqu'il lui dit que le ciel était sans fin, qu'aucun mur n'existait à partir du moment qu'on était dehors, sous le soleil ou sous les étoiles. Au fond, elle était assez étonnée que le garçon n'est pas peur d'elle. Ce dernier se rappela que son corps était devenu humain, et ils débattirent à ce sujet.

- Alors comme ça, tu es un démon qui a été créé artificiellement ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles… En fait je ne sais pas grand-chose sur moi, seulement que je suis un genre d'hybride sensé être une sorte d'arme… Ils ont utilisé une sorte de sortilège pour me créer.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui dire qu'elle avait été conçue pour le détruire…

- C'est trop bizarre cette histoire de démons qui fabriquent d'autres démons pour s'en servir d'arme… Et puis, si tu dis que tu as une dizaine d'ascendants… une telle diversité génétique… c'est un miracle que tu sois en vie !

Elle sembla se rembrunir à ses paroles. Oui, ça elle le savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû naitre. Elle avait beau avoir plus de deux ancêtres, elle demeurait l'enfant de personne.

- C'est grâce au sortilège. Ils l'ont appelé le Noyau de la Cellule, je crois… D'après ce que j'ai compris c'est justement ce qui leur a permis de faire fusionner les différents gènes, mais apparemment ma naissance était contre-nature car le Noyau a refuser de créer à nouveau un être comme moi.

Comme elle baissait tristement les yeux, le garçon s'avança et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Elle releva vers lui un regard surpris, assez peu habitué au contact physique, mais c'était fou comme un simple geste pouvait faire du bien !

- Tu n'es pas un monstre. Je le sais.

Ces mots résonnèrent en son être, comme un écho. C'était probablement ceux qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'entendre. Elle tâcha de lui rendre son sourire, puis elle se souvenu alors d'un évènement dont la tournure lui avait légèrement échappée : Elle était incapable de se remémorer comment ils étaient parvenus à s'enfuir… et elle le lui demanda.

- Heu… eh bien…fut la réponse très constructive de l'humain.

Le garçon bloqua sur sa question et réfléchit. Apparemment, elle ne se souvenait de rien et donc lui seul avait été véritablement témoin de ce qu'il s'était passé. Un dilemme se présenta face à lui et il hésita. _Car lui seul avait VU_. Vu la chose la plus surprenante de probablement toute sa vie. Et il ne pensait pas que lui révéler ce qu'elle avait fait juste après qu'elle l'ait mordu soit une bonne chose. Ou du moins, elle n'était pas prête psychologiquement pour le savoir.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas trop moi non plus… mentit le garçon. Je sais seulement que c'est grâce à toi.

Elle ne connaissait pas encore la subtilité du mensonge, et elle fut un peu déçue que personne ne soit en mesure d'expliquer les évènements de la veille. Elle-même n'en avait que des brides de souvenirs qu'elle avait assimilés à un rêve, mais elle se remémorait parfaitement du bref sentiment d'être invulnérable et invincible, qu'une force nouvelle s'était emparée de son corps... Elle décida de mettre cela sur le côté et ne pas se poser de question.

_« Après tout, je suis libre maintenant, soupira-t-elle, se délectant du sentiment méconnu pour elle qu'était la joie. Le passé est derrière moi, je n'ai pas à m'en soucier. »_

Elle posa alors son regard sur ses chaines encore accrochées à ses poignets. Apparemment, elle les avait détachés de leur socle en s'enfuyant, mais sans la clé elle ne pouvait les ouvrir. Le jeune homme comprit son problème et se pencha vers elle, sortant de sa poche un petit objet noir - une _épingle_, lui expliqua-t-il. Il saisit un de ses avant-bras, puis glissa l'objet dans la fente de la serrure. Après quelques habiles mouvements, les chaines tombèrent du train sans que personne ne les regrette. Après avoir fait l'autre bras, elle regarda ses poignets, ébahit de ne plus sentir le poids du métal, comme si on lui retirait un immense fardeau. Les chaines avaient irritées tellement ses poignets que d'horribles cicatrices saillaient autour de l'articulation. Elle les ignora, détestant tout de même cette marque qui la suivrait jusqu'à sa mort, preuve de ce qu'elle était et d'où elle venait.

- Merci…dit-elle, éternellement reconnaissance. Merci pour tout…

- De rien, merci à toi de nous avoir sauvé ! Mon nom est Lysandre, mais tu peux m'appeler Lys…ou même les deux ! Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

Elle fut navrée de n'avoir rien à lui répondre. Elle n'avait jamais considéré _Arme_ comme un nom que lui avait attribué les démons, mais plutôt le rappel humiliant d'être un objet à leurs yeux. Lysandre contempla un instant le vide face à lui, d'un air pensif, puis se retourna vers elle, son grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle aimait tellement ça, ressentir sur son visage cette joie de vivre dont il semblait être essentiellement constitué. Cette expression lui redonnait tellement de courage et d'espoir.

- Je sais ! Annonça-t-il si vivement que cela la fit sursauter. Tu t'appelles Zephyr !

Elle le dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés par sa spontanéité, puis elle sentit ses lèvres s'étirer à leur tour. Un nom… la seule chose qui lui manquait vraiment pour se sentir complète. Elle ne le regardait plus comme un simple humain tout comme lui ne la regardait pas comme un démon. Elle en était incapable. Elle ne voyait pas de proie comme on avait voulu lui enseigner…seulement un bienfaiteur, un être capable de la guider des ténèbres jusqu'à la lumière. Car après tout, elle ne l'avait pas tué la nuit dernière alors que c'était la nouvelle lune. Même dans l'inconscience, elle avait apparemment retrouvé la raison. Grâce à lui.

C'était probablement un héros… Son héros. Elle reprit :

- Ce nom…il est joli. Mais que signifie-t-il ?

Le garçon sembla s'y attendre.

- Le zéphyr ? C'est une brise douce et agréable. Pour moi, le vent est le symbole de la liberté. Il parcourt le monde, sans fin. Tu aimes bien ?

Elle approuva. En effet, les mots _liberté_ et _zéphyr_ sonnaient bien dans ce nom. Mais _douce et agréable _lui plut encore plus. Car cela signifiait qu'il agréait sa présence.

- Alors, comme ça, je suis Zephyr…

- Aux dernières nouvelles… fit Lysandre en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

Ils parlèrent encore un moment, puis le soleil déclina vers l'horizon. Le ciel devint bleu, violet, rouge puis jaune, laissant place à un magnifique dégradé de couleur. Zephyr avait vraiment eu un coup de cœur pour le bleu. C'était devenu, en quelque sorte, sa couleur préférée. A travers la porte entrouverte du wagon, ils virent le soleil disparaître derrière l'horizon, et le garçon dut également expliquer à la démone où l'astre s'en allait. Le ciel se teinta d'un ravissant bleu noir, parsemé de petites boules de lumières plus éclatantes les unes que les autres…quel monde magnifique. Elle était si triste de ne pas y appartenir, elle, qui était contre-nature.

Bientôt, une immense croissant blanc apparut et commença sa course dans le ciel étoilé, illuminant leur visage d'une lueur douce, sereine et paisible. Cette chose n'émettait aucune chaleur, et pourtant, elle renvoyait de la lumière.

- Est-ce un soleil ? demanda Zephyr songeuse.

Cela le fit rire.

- Non… ça c'est la Lune !

Le sang de la fillette ne fit qu'un tour et elle sentit un frisson la faire frémir, hérissant les poils sur ses bras. Alors c'était ça, la Lune… mais alors, c'était quoi la nouvelle lune ?

A sa demande, Lysandre lui expliqua les cycles lunaires et répondit à toutes les autres questions qu'elle enchainait sans le ménager. Face à son incroyable manque de culture de la jeune démone et qu'il tentait combler, l'humain était soit très patient, soit tout simplement très compréhensif. Zephyr, cependant, tâcha de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait en elle lors de la lune noire, lorsque qu'aucun rayon solaire n'était renvoyé par le satellite et qu'elle perdait le contrôle sur elle-même. Il ne sembla pas effrayé par cette nouvelle, ce qui la surprit. Elle se demanda s'il n'était pas un peu naïf de ne pas la craindre, mais elle se rendit à l'évidence : elle aimait ça. Elle se sentait à égalité avec lui, et pas en dessus ou en dessous. Les explications durèrent encore un bon bout de temps, puis il ordonna de quitter le train. Ils sautèrent de l'engin toujours en marche, et roulèrent dans les hautes herbes longeant la voie ferrée. La machine disparue rapidement dans la pénombre de la nuit.

- Bon bah ça, c'est fait, annonça le garçon, apparemment satisfait.

- Pourquoi avoir sauté ? demanda Zephyr en balayant l'herbe accroché dans ses cheveux.

- Ces rails forment un détour, ils remmèneront le train vers le nord. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de revenir sur nos pas… cela signifierait retourner chez ces démons. J'ignorais d'ailleurs qu'ils vivaient sur Earthland… j'avais plutôt pensé à un monde parallèle d'où on les invoque, comme les esprits célestes…Le Conseil

N'ayant pas comprit la signification de la moitié de la phrase, elle s'accrocha aux seuls mots qu'elle connaissait.

- Comment peut tu savoir où mènent ces rails ?

- Depuis que je suis tout petit, je voyage à travers Earthland...

- Un peu comme le vent ? remarqua Zephyr d'une manière enfantine.

Il s'esclaffa en entendant cela.

- Bon, c'est vrai. Je voyage en passager clandestin. Normalement, les lois veulent que tu payes un billet de train pour voyager...Mais à partir du moment qu'une règle existe, elle est bien amenée à être brisée un jour !

Elle aimait bien cette idée, mais elle se rembrunit lorsqu'elle se rappela être aussi une violation à l'existence. Elle, qui n'était pas née naturellement comme lui. Elle avait brisé les règles de la genèse.

- Puisque tu n'es pas née démon, et que tu as été… crée, je suppose que tu n'as pas de parents ?

- En effet…

Zephyr songea alors à ce qu'étaient des parents, elle qui sans en avoir, était issue d'un certain nombre de monstre. Qu'est-ce que ces mots pouvaient bien signifier pour une personne née normalement ? Quel genre de sentiment cela procurait-il ? Elle ne le saurait probablement jamais…

Après s'être échangé quelques regards, Lysandre se redressa et l'aida à en faire autant.

- Désormais, tu es libre. Tu peux aller où bon te semble. Quant à moi, je compte bien continuer ma vie de vagabond, elle me satisfait amplement. D'ailleurs, il y a une autre voie ferrée un peu plus loin, et normalement, un train ne devrait pas tarder à la passer pour aller vers le sud. Quand à toi…Si tu peux prendre une forme humaine, il ne t'est pas impossible de t'installer dans une ville et d'y vivre comme n'importe quelle personne... Enfin, peu importe ta décision, je la respecterai et je te souhaite bonne chance ! Ça a été un plaisir de te connaître, Zephyr !

- Moi aussi…répondit-elle faiblement, triste à l'idée d'être déjà séparée de lui. J'ai beaucoup aimé te parler… Au revoir, Lys…

Il lui fit un nouveau clin d'œil, puis se retourna, bien qu'avec hésitation, pour commencer avec sa route vers l'autre chemin de fer en s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité. La tristesse l'envahit. Ce sentiment humain était si fort, si désagréable… Elle avait planté ses crocs dans son cou, elle l'avait blessé, et il ne lui en voulait même pas. Le garçon l'avait même porté, inconsciente, pendant plusieurs heures dans le désert alors qu'il aurait très bien put l'abandonner à son sort et s'enfuir. Il avait bien vu à quoi elle ressemblait réellement, mais il ne la rejetait pas. Ces gestes avaient été suffisants pour lui faire comprendre que les humains n'étaient pas des êtres mauvais, qu'il fallait exterminer comme avait tenté de lui enseigner Telum. Leur cœur ne renfermait pas de haine, de rancœur ou de violence, comme les démons. C'étaient des anges, des êtres purs, parfaits. Elle ignorait si tous les humains étaient ainsi, mais ça lui était égal. Lysandre était un modèle, et elle n'avait qu'une envie : l'imiter. Elle aussi, elle voulait être l'un de ses anges terrestres. Et elle voulait voler à ses côtés. Elle voulait voler dans la lumière, quitte à se bruler les ailes.

Alors que la silhouette du garçon disparaissait dans le noir, elle se mit à trottiner derrière lui, le suivant, se cachant sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. La filature dura à peu près une demi-heure, puis il arriva bientôt au fameux chemin de fer, les phares d'un train pointant au loin en révélant dans cette obscurité où se situait l'horizon. Zephyr s'approcha un peu plus des rails, puis courut dans le sens qui la rapprochait du train. Elle voulait pouvoir devancer Lysandre, afin qu'il ne la voit pas monter. Elle devait choisir sa voie, hein ? Eh bien, elle l'avait trouvé.

Elle était prête à le suivre.

Jusqu'au bout d'Earthland.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Renouveau

Et voilà le 6ème chapitre ! \(°u°)/

Si vous êtes intéressés, j'ai fait quelques dessins de Zephyr ( Postés sur DeviantArt, vous retrouverez le lien sur mon profil )** !** Les dessins sont un peu vieux ( De plusieurs années mais ils ont été postés récemment ) donc la physionomie de Zephyr est légèrement différente de celle de l'histoire, mais j'espère bientôt faire une petite mise à jour dans mes dessins pour que vous ayez une meilleure idée de son apparence ^^

En fait, cette fiction date de plusieurs années. Je l'ai commencé il y a exactement cinq ans, quand j'étais au collège, et je l'avais abandonné car je n'avais pas d'idée pour la développer… j'ai réussi à retrouver mes premiers écris et c'est ainsi que je les réutilise pour refaire l'histoire de Zephyr. A l'origine, Lysandre devait s'appeler Lief ( étymologie à la racine germanique pour les curieux ), puis je l'ai changé en Lys, puis en Lysandre. Il n'est donc pas improbable que mes doigts se soient trompés en écrivant et que vous trouviez le mot _Lief_ à la place de Lys de temps en temps… mais c'est une erreur normale et faites-moi signe si vous en voyez un trainer !

Comme vous vous en doutez peut être, Lysandre a volontairement caché ce qu'il s'était passé lors de leur fuite de Septentrion. Ils se sont effectivement enfuis grâce à Zephyr, mais comme elle ne s'en souvient pas, et bah du coup vous saurez pas non plus, nah ! Ne vous en faites pas, il y a une bonne raison à cela, mais vous ne le découvrirez pas tout de suite, c'est tout… :)

**FairyTail-Os : **Désolée pour la bourde sur le nom de Zephyr, je suis désespérée d'avoir fait la faute aussi grave qu'est de dire son nom avant même que Lys ne l'ai nommée (honte à moi !). Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre sera plus long et, je l'espère, meilleur que les autres ! :3 Sinon merci beaucoup pour tous ces beaux compliments, je ne sais même plus où les mettre *^u^*.

**Lou Celestial : **Je suis ravie de savoir que l'histoire et les personnages plaisent et sont attachants…j'avais toujours craint que mes OCs soient fades et sans intérêts… mais je suis heureuse d'apprendre que ce n'est pas trop le cas :3 Merci pour ta review ^^

Bonne lecture !

_Je tenais à préciser que Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas (merci à toi, ô grand Hiro Mashima), et que cette fiction est réalisée par pur plaisir en y insérant quelques OCs._

**Chapitre VI : Renouveau**

La première réaction de Lysandre quand il vit Zephyr debout dans le wagon à l'attendre ?

La surprise, bien évidement.

Mais contrairement à ce que s'était imaginée la petite démone, il sauta de joie et l'étreignit en souriant, l'acceptant à ses côtés et apparemment ravi qu'elle l'ait suivi. Peut-être que ses années de solitude lui avait lui aussi laissé de profondes stigmates… La fatigue les prirent rapidement tous les deux, et ils s'endormirent, serrés l'un contre l'autre afin de se protéger du froid.

Ainsi, le voyage commença. Tantôt comme passagers clandestins, tantôt en longeant les voies ferrées à pieds en attendant qu'un des engins ne passent. Lys lui apprenait le monde extérieur, et Zephyr apprenait peu à peu à devenir humaine.

Malencontreusement pour elle, la démone comprit rapidement qu'elle allait devoir changer beaucoup de chose pour vivre avec son nouvel ami. A commencer par chasser. Elle avait essayé de goûter de la nourriture apparentant aux hommes, mais son goût la répugna et elle sentait que cela ne la nourrissait pas, comme un humain se contentant de boire de l'eau. Son corps avait besoin de sang et en réclamait…

Malgré l'horreur de la chose, elle avait dû s'admettre qu'elle avait aimé boire le sang frais d'humain. Le goût était indescriptible, délicieux, enivrant… Mais au fond d'elle, boire du sang humain la répugnait. Elle ne voulait pas être le monstre que Telum avait tenté de créer, et blesser un homme, l'un de ces êtres bienfaiteurs, sonnait pour elle comme une aberration. Et puis de toute façon, cela aurait été une abominable forme de trahison envers Lysandre.

Alors elle tenta de réprimer sa soif en chassant des animaux. Sa première chasse fut un échec, mais Lys lui conseilla de se retransformer pour traquer ses proies. En ayant retrouvé son corps originel, attraper un lapin fut aussi facile que cueillir une baie dans un buisson. Elle se rendit réellement compte en faisant cela à quel point son corps était taillé pour tuer. Sa vue rougeoyante était, comme tous ses autres sens, très développée et lui garantissait de localiser ses proies rapidement. Elle n'était pas très endurante, mais elle était rapide, ce qui lui permettait de frapper rapidement et avec précision. Ses griffes aiguisées agrippaient facilement le gibier et lui assurait de ne pas le lâcher une fois attrapé. Ses canines, quant à elle, pénétraient sans la moindre difficulté les peaux les plus épaisses pour atteindre veines et artères où le sang coulait à flot.

Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur elle brisant le cou de la petite bête, mais elle savait qu'elle devait balayer ce sentiment si elle voulait pouvoir se nourrir et survivre dans ce monde. Elle fut heureuse de constater que le sang animal remplaçait bien le sang humain, bien qu'il n'avait pas le même goût exaltant et lui donnait l'impression de ne pas être totalement rassasiée. Étrangement à ses yeux, Lys ne semblait pas trouver cela gênant qu'elle ait besoin de sang. Il aurait pu craindre qu'elle ne s'en prenne à lui - ce qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas du tout l'intention de faire. Mais non, il l'aidait dans sa quête d'appartenir à ce monde et il l'assistait comme si son problème alimentaire était un handicap qu'il lui ferait surmonter. Il voulait vraiment l'intégrer dans sa société et faire d'elle l'une des siens.

Lysandre déroba la valise d'une voyageuse hautaine et il trouva des vêtements dignes de ce nom à sa nouvelle sœur. Elle eut enfin de vrais vêtements, _ses_ vêtements. Cela pouvait paraitre stupide, mais pour elle, ça avait un réel sens. Maintenant, elle pouvait décider de ce qu'elle portait, ce qu'elle mangeait, ce qu'elle faisait… Elle était vêtue d'une combi-short moulante bleue marine, recouverte par un léger manteau bleu clair qui lui faisait surtout office de robe par sa longueur et le fait qu'il tombait légèrement sur ses épaules en les dévoilant. L'avantage de cette tenue était qu'elle lui évitait de déchirer ses vêtements quand elle sortait ses ailes. Sa combi étant un dos-nu, elle n'avait simplement qu'à enlever sa robe/manteau, puis aller chasser… Elle portait de longues bottes qui remontaient jusqu'à ses cuisses, alors que ses mains possédaient des mitaines bleues marines elles aussi. Elle les portait uniquement dans le but de cacher ses cicatrices, qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais voir, preuve de ce qu'elle était réellement. Elle se rendit compte pour la première fois que même transformée en humaine, quelques détails trahissait son déguisement. Là où se trouvaient ces ailes sous sa vraie forme, six cicatrices se dessinaient, révélant leur emplacement. Elle décida de laisser pousser ses cheveux afin de le cacher. Il en valait de même pour ses cornes, mais sa tignasse masquait facilement les marques.

Le mois suivant, alors qu'ils marchaient le long de la voie, la Lune n'illumina pas le ciel. Ils étaient cachés dans un wagon de marchandise vide, en train de manger leur repas respectif. Zephyr redressa brusquement la tête et se mit sur ses gardes, à l'affut et ses sens en alerte. Elle percevait l'appel de la nouvelle lune, comme une voix lointaine… mais c'était tout. Etrange… elle ne perdait pas le contrôle d'elle-même… Elle sentait de légers vertiges, mais aucunes pulsions meurtrières, comme si elles ne parvenaient pas jusqu'à elle, qu'un bouclier invisible la protégeait des ténèbres et l'en préservait. La nuit de la lune noire se passa sans encombre pour la première fois de sa vie. Le mois suivant, la nouvelle lune apparut de nouveau, mais comme le mois précédent, rien ne se passa. Elle remarqua le regard discret que Lysandre posait sur elle. Il souriait, comme à son habitude. Elle était sûre que c'était grâce à lui. Elle ignorait comment, mais il chassait les ténèbres de son cœur et la protégeait d'elle-même. Sa présence était pleine de vertu. C'était l'un de ses dons.

Car Lys cachait bien son jeu : Il était mage.

Il arrivait à se guérir d'une méchante blessure en quelques secondes à peine. Ce qu'il prouva en montrant l'absence de marque ou de cicatrice là où elle l'avait mordu. Il appelait ça la _magie de régénération_, qui ne s'appliquait par contre qu'au porteur. Mais pour Zephyr, ce n'était pas la plus impressionnante de ses capacités. Malgré son âge, il était très musclé et agile, ce qui lui avait surement permit de vivre du vol sans jamais se faire prendre. Il disait que c'était grâce à ses pouvoirs, qu'ils _boostaient_ ses capacités physiques ce qui lui donnait une grande force. Cela avait d'ailleurs fait de lui un remarquable combattant. Elle lui demanda de lui apprendre à se battre, et il endossa le rôle de professeur avec une certaine fierté. Chaque jour, il lui apprenait de nouvelles choses, de nouvelles émotions, de nouvelles sensations… Comme elle était très motivée et avide de découverte, la fillette apprenait vite et bien. Le garçon possédait une petite dague qu'il maniait avec habilité, habitué à l'utiliser pour la chasse, mais Zephyr avait ses griffes, et il l'incitait à les utiliser pour combattre. Même s'il avait des pouvoirs, Zephyr demeurait naturellement plus forte que lui physiquement - bien qu'elle était plus jeune d'envions cinq ans - et cette différence la gênait. Lors de ses entraînements, elle réprimait désespérément sa puissance pour ne pas le blesser, mais Lysandre lui avait assuré qu'elle ne deviendrait jamais plus forte si elle retenait ses coups. Elle hésita d'abord, peu rassurée à l'idée de devoir lui faire mal pour s'endurcir, mais il fallait avouer que le garçon se fichait bien d'être blessé. A peine un bleu ou une entaille apparaissait qu'il s'effaçait aussitôt grâce à sa capacité à se guérir, permettant à la jeune brune de ne pas culpabiliser. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais peur de rien. Même de la mort… c'était quelque chose d'à la fois rassurant et effrayant.

Cela aussi était pratique, car sa magie lui permettait de tenir longtemps sans devoir manger. Un jour, après une longue discussion, il lui expliqua d'où venait son pouvoir. Les démons possédaient tous de manière innée leur propre malédiction, alors elle fut étonnée en apprenant le principe même de la magie, qui ne concernait que 10% de la population humaine : elle était l'incarnation physique de l'esprit. Quand l'esprit d'un organisme se connectait avec le flux spirituel de la nature, l'esprit faisait de la magie un produit de la connexion. Lysandre l'avait en quelque sorte acquise à seule fin de ne pas souffrir de la faim. Ingénieux système de survie…

Vivre en nomade était plus facile qu'on ne pouvait s'y attendre. Lysandre était une véritable carte vivante et connaissait les horaires de trains et les réseaux de rails par cœur. Il avait décidé de partir le plus au sud possible, fuyant le nord et Septentrion, mais désireux également de montrer le monde à _sa petite sœur_, se délectant de l'expression émerveillé de la jeune démone en le découvrant. Mais Zephyr se moquait bien de savoir où elle allait. Elle était avec lui, celui qu'elle considérait comme un frère, sa simple présence lui suffisait. Il était comme un pilier vital de son existence, il lui était indispensable, nécessaire.

Elle le suivrait où qu'il aille.

* * *

><p>C'était une belle matinée, le ciel était dégagé et le temps était doux malgré les caprices du vent. Zephyr et Lysandre avaient quitté le train dans lequel ils voyageaient depuis trois jours pour rejoindre un autre réseau ferroviaire qui leur permettrait de gagner plus rapidement le sud. Ils traversaient une immense plaine verdoyante dont l'herbe épaisse leur arrivait jusqu'aux genoux et rendaient leur progression difficile, et comme il n'y avait personne en vue, la démone avait décidé de reprendre son apparence d'origine. A vrai dire, conserver pendant plusieurs heures son déguisement humain demandait une certaine concentration, comme si elle étirait un élastique entre ses mains. Mais comme la plaine ne semblait pas habitée, elle préféra relâcher cet élastique pour pouvoir se libérer la tête. Elle avait accroché son manteau à sa taille et ses six ailes étaient repliées dans son dos, trainant légèrement derrière elle à cause de leur longueur. Alors qu'elle se concentrait sur ses pieds pour ne pas trébucher sur quelque chose de dissimulé sous toute cette verdure, une bourrasque s'engouffra soudainement dans les six membres et les souleva brutalement, lui faisant perdre son équilibre et elle tomba à quatre pattes. Elle fit une moue agacée face au sourire amusée de Lysandre, mais ce dernier l'aida à se relever et fit alors une remarque assez pertinente.<p>

- Tu n'as jamais volé, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux face à cette vérité et ce demanda pourquoi elle-même ne l'avait pas réalisé plus tôt. Il avait raison, elle n'avait jamais essayé de s'envoler alors qu'elle avait les muscles adéquats. Face à cette réalité, elle étira curieusement ses ailes dans le sens du courant, cherchant à les tester. Elle sentit aussitôt l'air se faufiler entre les six membres et une force invisible tenta de l'arracher du sol. Elle lâcha un petit cri de surprise et les replia contre elle, impressionnée par cette sensation nouvelle. Cette impression de légèreté était grisante, et elle s'imagina un instant effleurer les nuages et accompagner des oiseaux dans cet immense territoire inconnu qu'était le ciel, libérée de la gravité terrestre . Un sourire amusé peignit ses lèvres d'enfants et elle se tourna vers celui qu'elle considérait comme un grand frère. Ce dernier semblait réfléchir profondément, contemplant le vide devant lui. La démone avait remarqué que lorsqu'il cherchait une solution à un problème ou s'enfonçait dans une profonde réflexion, il ramenait toujours ses bras contre son torse et attirait sa main gauche vers son visage, caressant des doigts son menton. Un curieux reflexe qu'elle-même s'était d'ailleurs appropriée à force de le voir faire.

- Je ne pense pas que tu es prête, déduit-il en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Tu n'as jamais pu te servir de tes ailes puisque tu étais enfermée, alors elles ne doivent pas encore être assez fortes pour te permettre de t'envoler.

Voyant qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, il s'approcha d'elle et passa sa main sous l'articulation de sa première rangée d'ailes plumées, caressant le doux duvet blanc. Lysandre était quelqu'un de très tactile, mais la démone appréciait ces contacts, elle qui en avait été privée durant ces dix dernières années.

- Regarde : une aile, c'est exactement comme un bras. Là il y a l'épaule, là le coude et juste ici le poignet. Quand les jeunes oiseaux doivent apprendre à voler, ils battent d'abord des ailes dans le vide pour endurcir les muscles et renforcer les articulations.

Il saisit le haut par son « poignet » l'un des membres plumeux et effectua un geste de va et vient, le pliant et le dépliant en l'accompagnant avec sa main pour lui montrer le bon mouvement.

- Le problème, c'est que tu n'en as pas deux, mais six. Tu ne dois pas les faire battre en même temps, sinon elles se toucheront constamment et plumes et écailles finiraient probablement par s'arracher. Tu dois les mouvoir une par une, tu vois ? Il faut qu'il y est comme un mouvement de vague.

Elle fit battre une à une ses ailes, mais comme elle avait visiblement des difficultés pour saisir les bons gestes à effectuer, il le lui montra avec ses propres bras. Il fut assez incrédule quand il la vit s'écrouler devant lui, morte de rire. Il tiqua légèrement de l'œil quand elle lui avoua qu'il lui faisait penser à un dindon, mais il la rejoignit rapidement dans son fou rire et, se prêtant au jeu, se mit à danser au beau milieu de la plaine en imitant un oiseau assez disgracieux. Elle partit de plus belle dans une interminable hilarité, et Lysandre posa sur elle un regard doux. Le jeune homme commençait à bien connaitre sa petite sœur, et il était heureux de constater que la fillette, qui n'avait jamais connu la joie pendant ces dix dernières années, la découvrait en ces instants passés avec lui. Il aimait la voir rire à ses pitreries et partager cela avec elle lui faisait énormément de bien. Il ressentait de la responsabilité, et ça lui donnait de la force pour survivre tous les jour. Zephyr était probablement aussi importante à ses yeux que lui l'était pour ceux de la brune. Elle était son moteur.

Comme le terrain était vallonné, ils se rendirent sur une petite colline surplombant la vallée, et la démone se mit à courir pour prendre de l'élan. Une fois qu'elle eut bien saisit le mouvement qu'elle devait faire pour battre correctement des ailes, elle voulut essayer de planer un petit peu. Mais même si elle sentait le vent la porter pendant quelques secondes, elle comprit après de nombreuses chutes qu'elle n'était effectivement pas assez musclée pour voleter ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Elle y passa presque toute la journée, mais Lys l'encouragea et, après une nouvelle caresse sur son menton, lui trouva une solution pour lui permettre de s'exercer.

Ils atteignirent bientôt à leur point de rendez-vous et la jeune brune dut reprendre une apparence humaine au cas où ils croiseraient quelqu'un. Ils marchèrent encore quelques heures le long de la voie, attendant que le train arrive, alors que la nuit tombait doucement. Quand la machine surgit de l'ombre, le jeune homme lui expliqua qu'ils devaient monter dans le dernier wagon, et ils constatèrent qu'il était plein à craquer de nourriture, au grand bonheur du garçon aux cheveux verts. Zephyr ne s'en plaignit pas, ayant vampirisé quelques heures plus tôt une sorte d'énorme rongeur, alors elle ne fut pas ennuyée par la faim. Une fois qu'ils eurent trouvé des couvertures et qu'ils les installèrent pour la nuit, un léger crissement se fit entendre au niveau des roues, juste en dessous d'eux. Lysandre expliqua que l'engin, dont ils étaient les passagers clandestins, ralentissait sa vitesse à cause de la mauvaise visibilité nocturne et qu'ils allaient pouvoir grimper sur sa toiture. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait en tête, elle le suivit tout de même.

Ils furent accueillis par un froid mordant, et même assez décourageant, mais il l'aida tout de même à se hisser sur le toit.

- Transforme-toi ! ordonna-t-il en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre à cause du vacarme du moteur.

Zephyr fut d'abord surprise, mais obéit, enlevant sa robe pour l'attacher à sa taille. Elle comprit finalement que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts avait choisi le dernier wagon afin qu'elle puisse reprendre son apparence normale sans être aperçue. Le vent s'engouffra doucement dans ses ailes et elle s'agrippa solidement à la toiture en y enfonçant ses griffes. Comprenant maintenant pourquoi il l'avait emmené là, il n'eut pas besoin de lui donner des instructions qu'elle étira ses ailes et sentit avec délice le vent glisser entre chacun des membres qui se soulevèrent sous la force du vent. Elle ressentit de nouveau l'impression de se faire entrainer vers le haut, attirée par une force au niveau de ses omoplates, puis elle se mit à battre frénétiquement des ailes tout en se tenant solidement au toit. C'était impressionnant, même en restant ainsi si près du sol. Elle entreprit alors un entrainement quotidien où elle montait la nuit sur le toit des trains afin d'endurcir ses ailes tout en prenant soin de discerner avec délice le vent commencer à essayer de soulever son corps. Elle ne restait généralement pas plus de deux heures, mais Lysandre restait toujours avec elle malgré le froid pour suivre sa progression. Il lui fallut plusieurs semaines pour se muscler suffisamment, mais ses efforts furent couronnés de succès quand elle s'envola pour la première fois, sous le regard fier et admiratif du vert qui lança un hurlement de joie. Ils étaient de nouveau en train de traverser une étendue sauvage sans présence pour rejoindre un autre réseau, et la démone avait réussi à décoller maladroitement tout en écrivant des cercles au-dessus de son frère.

Apprendre à voler était une expérience à la fois terriblement excitante et effrayante. Elle voyait le vide défiler sous elle, alors que se déplacer de manière tridimensionnelle lui donnait l'impression de voir le monde autrement. Les arbres étaient minuscules, les villages au loin ne valaient pas mieux et Lysandre ressemblait plus à une poupée ou à un jouet d'enfant qu'à un être humain. Elle ressentait une immense sensation de vide et de solitude alors qu'elle s'élevait dans les cieux, réalisant à quel point elle était insignifiante face à l'immensité de ce monde majestueux. Voler lui permit de chasser plus facilement : Ses ailes, très robustes malgré son âge, rendait possible les vols en reconnaissance bien au-dessus des nuages, ce qui lui permettait de rapporter d'avantage de gibier pour elle mais aussi pour Lysandre.

Elle connue alors les saisons. Dans sa cellule, le temps ne changeait jamais. Mais là, c'était différent. Les feuilles s'envolaient, l'eau devenait glace et les végétaux dressaient leur squelette noir du sol désormais fardé de blanc. Il eut le printemps, et les arbres se teintèrent de toutes les couleurs, accueillant leurs bourgeons florissants. L'herbe retrouva sa coloration verte, la chaleur montait un peu plus chaque jour, et bientôt le temps redevint le même que lors de leur rencontre. Zephyr connu les orages, bien que le bruit du tonnerre lui évoquait le bruit sec du rayon d'Eternano, elle était fascinée par la foudre. C'était la chose la plus belle et la plus rapide qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

Un jour de beau temps, Lysandre sorti soudainement des mots, mais d'une façon méconnue et enchanteresse. Le ton de sa voix changeait de tonalité, et les paroles devenaient plus belles à chaque phrase prononcée…chaque son. Il appelait ça _chanter_. Curieuse, elle essaya à son tour, l'imitant difficilement, mais après de fructueux essais, le garçon remarqua qu'elle était plutôt douée pour _quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais chanté._ Ils passèrent de longues heures à joindre leurs voix dans des chants, créant des musiques sublimes. C'était l'un des passe-temps préférés de la jeune fille, qui comme dans tous les autres domaines, apprenait vite et bien grâce à sa soif d'apprendre.

Un jour, il enleva le collier qui ne quittait jamais son cou, et le passa à celui de Zephyr pour le lui montrer. Elle saisit dans ses mains l'objet qui pendait pour l'observer sous tous les angles.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda t elle en regardant ce qui ressemblait à une montre à gousset en or glisser sur les maillons du collier.

- Un Mélodium ! expliqua-t-il. Cet objet est à la fois mécanique et magique. C'est la seule chose que j'ai hérité de mes parents…

Elle resta songeuse quelques instants. Des parents… Lysandre lui avait dit qu'il avait perdu les siens, mais ne s'était jamais vraiment étendu sur le sujet familial. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, il n'avait jamais connu sa mère, morte à sa naissance et il avait été élevé par son père, un musicien et chanteur de renommé. Il partait presque tout le temps en concert dans les quatre coins d'Earthland et le garçon avait eu l'habitude de l'accompagner. C'était probablement pour cela qu'il connaissait si bien les réseaux de rails… L'année de ses huit ans, Lys fut malade et il ne put accompagner son père, qui lui demanda de rester chez une amie pour vite se rétablir. Comme le petit garçon s'obstinait, l'homme lui avait confié le Mélodium pour lui prouver qu'il reviendrait rapidement. Ce qu'il ignorait à ce moment-là, c'est que le seul membre de sa famille qui lui restait ne rentrerait jamais à la maison, lui léguant tacitement l'objet magique. Le train avait déraillé, faisant de lui un petit orphelin qui préféra s'enfuir dans la nature plutôt que de finir dans un orphelinat. Cela devait vraiment être un sujet difficile pour que lui, grand bavard qu'il était, l'évoquait si peu de fois.

Il la tira de ses pensées en continuant ses explications.

- Ils sont principalement connus pour leur capacité à matérialiser des choses par la pensée, comme par exemple un instrument de musique, pendant de brefs délais. Il en existe peu sur Earthland, mais les gens connaissent justement leur existence à cause de leur rareté…

Il tendit la main puis ouvrit le petit clapet qui protégeait le mécanisme de l'objet. Elle fut émerveillée. Les engrenages s'entremêlaient à n'en plus les distinguer les uns les autres, et les rayons d'une lumière dorée semblaient sortir du cœur de la petite machine. Elle contempla l'objet, effleurant curieusement les engrenages, ce qui l'enclencha par inadvertance. Une sorte de nuage parsemé d'une nuée de petites lumières s'extirpa de ce dernier, sous le regard médusé de Zephyr. Il se mit face à elle, et le nuage prit la forme d'un oiseau qui s'envola quelques instants puis replongea dans le Mélodium en refermant le clapet.

Elle resta d'abord sans voix, sous le regard intrigué de son frère.

Il avait réalisé _quelque chose_ en voyant l'oiseau fictif prendre forme. _Quelque chose_ d'improbable. _Quelque chose_ d'à la fois contre nature et inexplicable… mais quelque chose aussi merveilleux. Alors il avait eu raison… Ce qu'il venait de voir validait les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés à Septentrion, lors de leur escapade. Zephyr l'ignorait, mais le Mélodium partageait désormais un lourd secret avec son frère.

- C'est fantastique, souffla-t-elle, encore hypnotisée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Dans ce cas, je pense que sa place est à ton cou, annonça-t-il, avec un sourire étonnement mince. Il est à toi, maintenant...

Si Zephyr avait été surprise, elle trouva de quoi le surprendre d'avantage.

- Non ! Maintenant, il est à nous !

La jeune fille avait du mal à le réaliser : Lysandre venait de lui offrir la seule chose qu'il possédait… et qui avait le plus de valeur à ses yeux. C'était pour elle un honneur immense qui témoignait de l'amour que lui portait le garçon. Un honneur qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre, même s'il insista. Elle accepta de toujours le garder avec elle, mais en contrepartie, elle voulait qu'ils l'utilisent autant qu'ils le pouvaient pour composer des chansons ensemble. Elle adorait vraiment ça. La musique avait la capacité de susciter tellement d'émotion qu'elle ne se lassait jamais d'en découvrir de nouvelles ou de chanter le même refrain des centaines de fois. Ils composèrent de nombreux chers d'œuvres tous les deux, puis Lysandre lui confia qu'il avait toujours voulu devenir chanteur, comme son père qu'il avait toujours admiré. Chanter était pour lui un autre moyen de communication. Et Zephyr ne s'en plaignait pas, car il faisait ça incroyablement bien. Mais contrairement à lui, qui avait toujours laissé le Mélodium tomber sur son torse, elle préféra le ranger dans ses poches afin de ne pas l'abimer. C'était un objet trop précieux…

* * *

><p>Le temps fila.<p>

Un peu moins de six ans s'écoulèrent. Zephyr et Lysandre changèrent. Il était désormais un humain d'une vingtaine d'années. Ses cheveux verts étaient noués en une longue natte qui retombait lourdement sur son épaule gauche, une mèche lui cachant presque la moitié de son visage.

Elle aussi avait changé, atteignant maintenant plus d'une quinzaine d'année. Elle avait beaucoup grandit, demeurant toutefois d'une plus petite taille que celle du jeune homme. Elle savait désormais tout du monde des humains et de la vie en tant que tel. Elle et Lys étaient devenus inséparables, des liens puissants les unissant. Elle n'avait jamais connu parait bonheur. Elle jouissait d'une félicité incomparable avec son _frère_, dont la simple présence réglait tous ses soucis.

_Ce n'était pas lui qui avait sauvé Zephyr en la rencontrant et en la prenant sous son aile. C'était elle qui l'avait sauvé. Il le savait._

_Elle l'avait libéré de ses années d'errance enfermées dans le deuil et la solitude._

Après tout ce temps à se perfectionner, Zephyr devint une combattante aguerrie, même sous sa forme humaine. Elle avait l'habitude de rester sous cet aspect pour se cacher des autres humains qu'ils croisaient, mais elle se retransformait toujours pour pouvoir chasser. Sa forme originelle aussi avait changée. Ses cornes avaient poussées, sa force s'était décuplée… mais sa soif avait augmenté. Et elle devait la réprimer en chassant de plus gros animaux, comme des cerfs, s'en prenant même parfois à des prédateurs en haut de la chaine alimentaire. Elle était cependant fière de pouvoir la contrôler et en plus de ne plus être influencée par la nouvelle lune.

Elle vivait dans un rêve. Et elle croyait que les rêves pouvaient durer indéfiniment.

Sauf qu'elle avait tort.

Car un jour, le rêve tourna au cauchemar.


	7. Chapitre 7 - Quand un monde s'écroule

Et voilà le 7ème chapitre ! \(°u°)/

J'aime beaucoup le manga Rosario+Vampire, surtout les derniers tomes de la saison 2 ou l'auteur a grandement progressé niveau coup de crayon … en tout cas par rapport au tout premier tome. Les monstres dessinés sont sublimes… ( en revanche je hais l'anime, je trouve qu'il a ruiné la véritable histoire du manga) Mais quel rapport avec cette fiction sur Fairy Tail ?

Disons que dans ce chapitre, il y aura un petit clin d'œil à tous ceux qui aime le manga de Akihisa Ikeda. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Rosario+Vampire, rassurez-vous, ça n'aura aucune conséquence sur votre compréhension de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture !

_Je tenais à préciser que Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas (merci à toi, ô grand Hiro Mashima), et que cette fiction est réalisée par pur plaisir en y insérant quelques OCs._

**Chapitre VII : Quand un monde s'écroule**

La nuit tombait et ils venaient de quitter un nouveau train, longeant la voie ferré. Zephyr badinait, s'amusant à répéter les paroles de leur dernière chanson, encouragé par Lysandre qui abordait son éternel sourire.

Le vent se leva soudainement, si bien que le ciel de crépuscule fut presque aussitôt recouvert d'épais nuages. Un orage éclata bientôt, envoyant ses éclairs ici et là, alors qu'un très léger rideau de pluie commença à leur tomber dessus, l'air devenant soudainement lourd et un courant d'air glacé les faisant frissonner. Ils s'émerveillèrent tous les deux devant la puissance de l'orage qui se déchainait au-dessus d'eux.

- C'est fou comme le ciel s'est rapidement couvert ! Je n'avais jamais vu ça ! s'écria Zephyr dont la voix était masquée par les rugissements du tonnerre.

- Ouais… on devrait se dépêcher de rejoindre Magnoria. Je connais un bâtiment abandonné où on pourrait passer la nuit…

Zephyr n'avait jamais été très forte pour se repérer. A vrai dire, ils ne restaient jamais souvent dans une même région, Lys désireux de faire découvrir le monde à la jeune fille. Ils étaient arrivés à Fiore il y avait quelques semaines à peine et poursuivaient leur route vers le sud, ayant quittés hier la ville d'Onibus. Elle avait tendance à oublier le nom d'une ville à chaque fois qu'elle la quittait, elle en avait visité tellement qu'elle les confondait toutes. Mais cette fois elle avait tellement hâte d'arriver à cette _Magnoria_ que son nom lui parut inoubliable. Elle était impatience de reposer ses pieds et aller chasser vite fait. La machine qu'ils avaient emprunté ne transportait pas de marchandises et ça faisait presque deux jours qu'ils n'avaient rien avalé.

Alors que Lysandre donnait des instructions concernant le prochain train qui n'allait pas tarder à apparaître à l'horizon, la foudre tomba sur les rails, créant un nuage d'étincelles. Ils tressaillirent de surprise, mais quelque chose leur fit comprendre que ce n'était pas un phénomène naturel. Au lieu de disparaître, l'éclair s'immobilisa au niveau des rails en fer, les faisant rougir. Une silhouette commença alors à se former à travers les étincelles, révélant quelqu'un qui cherchait à se matérialiser.

Ou plutôt quelque chose. Car _ce_ n'était pas humain.

C'était un être bipède à l'allure humanoïde et habillé seulement d'un ample pantalon noir, son torse musculeux nu. Il était recouvert d'une fourrure doré, scintillante et dressée par l'électricité statique qui parcourait son corps. Sa tête était massive, alors que deux immenses cornes sortant de chaque côtés de son crâne à la manière d'un taureau. Son visage était légèrement allongé, formant un museau dont les traits faciaux étaient à la fois canins et félins. Elle avait déjà vu ce genre de créature passer devant sa cellule…Dans le pays interdit. C'était un Raijuu, une bête de tonnerre maniant la malédiction de la foudre … C'était un démon.

_Ce qui signifiait que Telum avait de nouveau violé le pacte de non-agression signé avec le Conseil Magique… sauf qu'au lieu de jouer avec le feu en testant les limites de la frontière entre Septentrion et le reste du monde, il avait pris le risque de s'aventurer dans Earthland pour la rechercher. Et apparemment, il l'avait retrouvé... _

Le démon aborda un sourire fourbe, retroussant ses babines pour dévoiler ses dents pointues, les faisant frissonner. Il dégageait une aura de puissance, désagréable et sauvage… une aura de mort.

- Je me présente... s'exclama t-il d'une voix gutturale. Je suis Raika. Je suppose que tu as compris pourquoi je suis ici, l'Arme ?

Zephyr et Lysandre restèrent tous les deux figés, sans voix. Les démons s'étaient donc acharnés pendant ces dernières années à la retrouver ?! Voulaient-ils donc la ramener à Septentrion pour poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient commencé ? En pensant à cela, la jeune démone eut un violent mouvement de recul, effrayée par les souvenirs d'asservissement qu'elle avait vécu pendant près de dix ans… Mais elle retrouva son courage en se disant qu'elle était désormais maitresse de son destin.

- Je…je ne suis pas l'Arme, répliqua-t-elle avec vaillance. Je suis Zephyr !

Le sourire de Raika s'étira davantage, puis il attaqua directement la raison de sa venue : Un éclair sorti des paumes du monstre et prit la jeune démone pour cible, la foudroyant avec une malédiction. La douleur fut atroce et elle hurla, l'envoyant rouler quelques mètres plus loin dans un fossé. Groggy, elle ne trouva pas la force de se relever. C'était étrange, l'élément ne _glissait_ pas sur son corps comme le faisait les rayons d'Eternano contre lesquels elle était immunisé. Elle venait …d'encaisser le coup ?

- On t'a appris à contrer les particules d'Eternano, expliqua le Raijuu d'une voix rocailleuse. Donc tu n'es pas à l'abri de ma malédiction, qui n'est pas de la même nature que la magie…

- Zephyr ! hurla Lys, resté jusque-là immobile, sous le choc de se retrouver de nouveau confronté à ces êtres maléfiques dont il ne vénérait pas le souvenir.

Le garçon se saisit de sa dague et s'élança vers le monstre, reportant l'attention sur lui. Il ignorait exactement ce qu'elle lui voulait, mais la créature était forcément là pour elle. Et peu importait ses intentions : il se devait de protéger sa petite sœur.

- Sauve-toi ! lui ordonna-t-il en hurlant, engageant le combat en plein milieu de la voie ferrée.

Zephyr n'arrivait pas à se relever. Son corps avait récupéré du choc, mais pas son esprit. Les démons l'avaient retrouvé et ils avaient ramené avec eux un lot de mauvais souvenirs. Sa vie en temps qu'Arme, se sentir constamment inférieur et vide d'âme. Se détester soi même jusqu'à haïr sa propre existence… Son regard s'était figé, les yeux suspendu aux gestes de Lys qui lui parurent hypnotiques. Le temps sembla ralentir, chaque mouvements perçut par ses yeux semblaient décomposés. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment de divaguer. Lysandre voulait qu'elle fuie, mais elle n'en avait pas l'intention. Au plus profond d'elle, elle voulait l'aider, sauf qu'elle n'en avait pas la force, trop plongée dans ses tréfonds de sa mémoire. Son corps lui fourmillait et ses muscles étaient raides, tétanisés. Son frère continuait de lui hurler de partir tout en se battant, et le monstre en ricana.

- Tu es bien lâche, pour une arme de destruction ! se moqua-t-il, ces simples mots blessant profondément la jeune démone, un poignard dans son coeur.

Lysandre s'investit de plus belle dans le combats, son propre sang commençant à le recouvrir. Car il avait oublié un détail : Le gars d'en face n'était pas un simple humain…

Mais remarque, lui non plus.

Il activa sa magie pour se soigner et son corps se mit à luire, ses veines s'illuminant à travers sa peau d'une douce lueur verte. Dès que ses meurtrissures se refermèrent, il se relança dans le combat, ce qui agaça Raika. Il avait sous-estimé l'humain…ce dernier était un mage !

Le monstre était physiquement bien plus fort que lui. De plus, le fer des rails étant un conducteur électrique, et il se transformait en foudre et se téléportait grâce à eux, apparaissant devant et derrière le jeune homme, l'attaquant autant qu'il le pouvait et le blessait. Une lame faite d'éclairs se forma dans la main de la bête de tonnerre, et elle lacéra le dos du garçon en une profonde entaille. Sauf que ce dernier se régénéra presqu'aussitôt. Il grogna de frustration. Cet humain était une vraie plaie… De plus, il était étonnement souple et agile, se servant de sa dague avec habilité. Il laissait le Raijuu attaquer pour qu'il se rapproche de lui et soit à sa portée, puis se soignait juste avant de lui infliger à son tour de légères blessures. Une seule entaille, ce n'était pas très grave. Mais ça l'était beaucoup plus quand on avait la même plusieurs dizaine de fois. Des larmes ensanglantées coulaient le long de la fourrure du monstre, et malgré sa rage et la puissance qu'il utilisait contre l'humain, il n'arrivait pas à avoir le dessus. Lysandre encaissait un coup mortel, et juste après, son corps s'en remettait...

Raika commença à devenir légèrement anxieux. Cet affrontement durait beaucoup plus longtemps que prévue, bien qu'il se tenait face à un pathétique mage, un être inférieur à ses yeux de démons… et l'issue du combat lui paraissait pour la première fois de sa vie indéfinissable. Le jeune garçon était déterminé, et il n'avait pas besoin de conserver sa garde pour se protéger étant donné que ces blessures se résorbaient … cette capacité lui conférait une grande confiance en lui-même et il semblait même ne pas être effrayé par la possibilité de mourir… cela fit frémir le Raijuu malgré lui, offensant sa fierté de monstre. Comment pouvait-il gagner dans de telles conditions ? Il y devait bien avoir une alternative, un point faible ! Puisque la force brute était inutile, il lui faillait ruser pour surpasser son adversaire…

Ses yeux fauves se posèrent sur les rails à ses pieds, et un sourire mauvais s'afficha sur son visage. Il l'avait trouvé, son alternative. Il recula légèrement en élaborant sa stratégie, attirant l'homme aux cheveux verts dans le piège qu'il était en train de mettre en place.

Le combat s'éternisait sous le regard impuissant de Zephyr, qui n'arrivait pas à prendre une décision.

La peur l'avait envahie, et ce n'était pas la même sensation que celle qu'elle éprouvait quand les contrôleurs de gare leur courraient après s'être aperçut de leur clandestinité. Non, c'était plus que de la peur. C'était de la terreur. Elle était terrifié par le démon, belle ironie étant donné qu'elle en était un elle aussi. Elle voyait le Raijuu reculer légèrement, envoyant des éclairs autour de Lysandre, comme pour le narguer et l'inciter à attaquer.

_« Mais qu'est-ce que j'attends pour me relever ? Pourquoi je ne vais pas l'aider ?! » _se reprocha-t-elle.

Le sol vibra, et elle perçut le son désormais familier d'un train en approche. La machine était beaucoup plus proche que ses oreilles lui laissaient pourtant croire. Elle remarqua alors que Raika avait attiré Lysandre au beau milieu des rails et l'intention qu'il y prêtait au combat ne lui permettait pas de s'en rendre compte. Quand son esprit interpréta l'horrible spectacle qui allait bientôt se passer, elle voulut crier, hurler à leur intention pour le prévenir. Mais ses paroles restèrent coincées au fond de sa gorge, lâches elle aussi...

Le train se rapprochait de plus en plus, et quand Lys s'en rendit compte, il semblait déjà être trop tard. Le démon foudroya son adversaire avec un rire sinistre, le paralysant brièvement, et il esquiva l'engin en se transformant en un immense éclair, fuyant vers le ciel avant de disparaître dans les épais nuages qui se remirent à gronder. Lysandre, les muscles tétanisés par la décharge, resta immobile sur les rails, incapable d'effectuer le moindre geste. Lorsqu'il vit le train et Raika décamper, il tourna un regard navré vers Zephyr, comme pour la voir une dernière fois.

C'est sous les yeux exorbités par l'horreur de sa protégée que le train le percuta.


	8. Chapitre 8 - Mea Culpa

Et voilà le 8ème chapitre ! \(°w°)/

Il sera relativement cours celui-là… Les évènements du précédent chapitre ont dû vous choquer un peu… mais Fairy Tail ne va pas tarder à arriver ! *°u°*

Bonne lecture !

_Je tenais à préciser que Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas (merci à toi, ô grand Hiro Mashima), et que cette fiction est réalisée par pur plaisir en y insérant quelques OCs._

**Chapitre VIII : Mea Culpa**

Zephyr courrait. Ce n'était même plus pour semer le Raijuu, qui l'avait certainement perdue de vue à en juger par l'absence d'éclair au-dessus d'elle, mais pour fuir la macabre scène qui se tenait derrière elle. Elle avait quitté la voie ferrée pour s'enfoncer dans les bois, luttant sous la pluie qui tombait désormais à torrent. Tout était devenu flou, ses sens faussés par une palette d'émotions qui lui étaient étrangères. Elle n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien, ne sentait presque pas le sol qu'elle foulait à chaque pas. Elle était seulement incapable d'assimiler l'évidente réalité.

Lysandre était mort.

A cause d'elle. A cause de sa faiblesse et de sa lâcheté. Elle avait causé la perte de l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. La jeune fille refusait d'y croire. Son absence même lui paraissait impossible. Elle reniait ces souvenirs où elle voyait le sang de son frère voler dans l'air, percuté par le train. Pourtant la réalité la rattrapa quand elle vit sur ses vêtements de minuscules éclaboussures vermeilles : Il n'était plus là. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été aussi seule, c'était dans sa cellule à Septentrion. Mais après toutes ces années aux côtés de Lysandre, elle avait oublié cette sensation d'être isolée, de ne pas avoir l'impression d'exister. Ses sentiments n'avaient jamais été aussi tourmentés, ils étaient si forts qu'ils lui montaient à la tête et elle-même ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle n'avait jamais perdu un être cher, et Lys ne lui avait pas appris ce qu'était le deuil. Pour elle c'était la fin. Le pilier vital à son existence s'était écroulé, comme si une faille immense venait de fissurer son cœur, une fosse impossible à combler par où son âme s'écoulait, blessée elle aussi. Elle se sentait plus morte qu'autre chose.

Elle ne devait pas se retourner, elle devait seulement aller droit devant elle. Car chaque pas l'éloignait un peu plus de ces fichus rails.

Son absence de lucidité ne l'aidait pas. Elle dérapa sur une pierre et dégringola le long d'une pente, lui valant de nombreux bleus et déchirant ses vêtements, avant de lourdement retomber sur le dos. Zephyr ne se releva pas, haletante, épuisée et incapable de comprendre où elle était. Mais cela lui était égal, elle ne pouvait pas être plus perdue que dans son esprit. Ses oreilles lui sifflaient et elle sentait à peine la fraicheur mordante de la pluie qui lui fouettait le visage. Rien ne pouvait surpasser la douleur qui entravait son cœur et lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer. Son regard se fixa sur le ciel, où Lysandre vivait désormais.

_« Lys… »_

Il était mort pour la protéger. Seulement voilà : Zephyr n'avait jamais eu aucune estime d'elle-même. Elle ne s'était jamais vue autrement qu'un être contre nature, un paria, n'ayant aucun droit dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien, elle qui avait vu le jour artificiellement. Le garçon s'était pourtant de nombreuse fois entêté à vouloir lui prouver le contraire. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire apprendre : qu'elle avait sa place dans ce monde. Mais pour elle, malgré sa joie de vivre, malgré ses regards émerveillés, elle n'était _rien_.

Et Lys avait donc donné sa vie pour _rien_.

Lentement, elle se sentit sombrer dans ses souvenirs, ignorant le froid qui s'emparait de son corps et l'engourdissait. Elle ferma les yeux, songea à la voix et au visage de celui qui l'avait pris sous son aile pendant toutes ses années. Celui que plus jamais elle ne reverrait.

Son esprit divagua, se perdant quelque part dans sa mémoire…

_**Les deux jeunes vagabonds s'étaient empressés de sauter du train dès que le contrôleur les avait repérés dans le wagon où étaient stockés les marchandises. Heureusement, il avait plu dans la matinée et les rails humides avaient forcé le chauffeur à ralentir sa vitesse. Ils roulèrent dans l'herbe sans se faire trop de bleus, haletants et épuisés par la course poursuite qui venait d'avoir lieux dans les compartiments. Quand ils se redressèrent et se regardèrent, ils explosèrent aussitôt de rire. Ils riaient de leur bêtise, comme les enfants qu'ils étaient. Mais c'était le sentiment de se rebeller contre les lois qui leur plaisait. Lysandre aimait ça, et elle aussi. Elle vénérait cette impression de se sentir rebelle, d'être libre et de ne pas se sentir enchainer à des gens ou à des lois.**_

_**- On ne peut pas dire qu'il va nous regretter, celui-là ! dit-elle, les yeux clos tellement rire lui faisait mal au ventre.**_

_**- Ne t'en fait pas ! Je suis sûre qu'il pleurera au moins ton joli sourire ! s'exclama Lysandre, toujours hilare et âgé maintenant d'environ 17 ans.**_

_**Sa remarque la fit un peu plus ricaner, mais elle buta sur un mot.**_

_**- Pleurer ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la petite démone, commençant tout juste à calmer les fous rires nerveux qui manquaient d'éclater.**_

_**Il pointa de sa main les environs de son cœur, puis dit d'un ton plus calme :**_

_**- Lorsque quelqu'un est triste, il pleure. De ses larmes s'écoule sa tristesse, sa souffrance, pour les oublier…et afin que son cœur ne soit pas rongé par de mauvais sentiments et qu'il reste pur…**_

_**- Je ne t'ai jamais vu pleurer, Lys ! Comment il faut faire ? demanda-t-elle innocemment, ouvrant de grands yeux ronds.**_

_**Il rigola doucement et lui lança un sourire éclatant, rayonnant. Elle aimait tellement voir cette expression sur son visage… c'était chaud et rassurant, comme le soleil. Non, lui, il était son propre soleil. Il lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux avant de répliquer.**_

_**- C'est normal, on en a pas besoin de pleurer, nous ! On est pas triste tous les deux, alors je n'ai pas besoin de te l'apprendre !**_

Ainsi, Zephyr n'avait jamais pleuré. Elle ignorait comment faire pour extérioriser sa tristesse par le biais de ces gouttes précieuses qu'étaient les larmes. Elle voulait se débarrasser de sa peine qui semblait la détruire de l'intérieur. Elle voulait purifier son cœur, comme il le lui avait dit. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Pourtant, elle ressentait le besoin d'essuyer la pluie qui dévalait ses joues...

Doucement, le monde devint noir autour d'elle, perdant pied avec la réalité. Elle s'évanouit dans l'herbe, bercée par le froid de la pluie et de la solitude.


	9. Chapitre 9 - Natsu à la rescousse

Et voilà le 9ème chapitre ! \(°u°)/

Enfin, Fairy Tail apparait ! Il était temps, non ? Je sais que faire mourir Lysandre peut paraitre cruel, mais vous comprendrez que c'est en fait pour une bonne raison… Pauvre Zephyr, je lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs… Pourtant je ne suis pas une adepte du sadisme X)

J'ai fait un dessin d'eux deux près d'une voie ferrée (lien sur mon profil, illustration « On the road »), jetez y un œil si vous en avez l'envie et le temps ! ^.^

Bonne lecture !

_Je tenais à préciser que Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas (merci à toi, ô grand Hiro Mashima), et que cette fiction est réalisée par pur plaisir en y insérant quelques OCs._

**Chapitre IX : Natsu à la rescousse**

- Allez Happy, on y est presque !

Le chat bleu râla, faisant mine de ne plus parvenir à voler, comme s'il était à bout de force.

- Mais Natsu, j'ai trop faim…dit-il d'une voix geignarde.

Le chasseur de dragon de feu tourna la tête, un éclatant sourire sur le visage, dut simplement au fait d'être rentré à pied et pas avec les fesses posées sur le fauteuil d'un wagon.

- Justement ! Plus vite on y sera, plus vite on mangera, ok ?

- Aye sir… répondit-il sans aucune motivation.

Leur mission avait été d'un échec cuisant, mais ils s'en fichaient pas mal en fait. Ils étaient juste contents de pouvoir enfin rentrer de leur petit séjour à Onibus. Natsu avait mis le feu à presque la moitié du magasin qui les avait embauchés, mais le proprio c'était contenté de les chasser de son établissement en leur disant de ne pas revenir. Bon, ça aurait pu être pire… Il avait décidé de rentrer à pieds, même s'il savait que la route était longue, mais il faisait beau et il préférait largement la marche au mal des transports. Ce qui n'était pas de l'avis de tout le monde… surtout quand un terrible orage apparaissait sans prévenir.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il y a plus de saison ! Se plaignit l'Exceed, complètement à bout.

Le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté n'était pas très loin des voies ferrées, coupant dans la forêt bordant la ville où siégeait leur guilde. Fairy Tail était proche, mais la pluie faisait violence et les aveuglait à moitié. De plus, le vent avait déraciné des arbres et le chemin était encombré en plus d'être déjà sinueux.

- Whoua, c'est le déluge ! s'écria Natsu, impressionné que le temps se déchaine ainsi en cette période de l'année. Jubia est en colère aujourd'hui ou qu… ?

Il ne put finir sa phrase car il trébucha sur quelque chose et s'étala de tout son long, écrasant Happy au passage.

- Raaaaah ! Espèce de …

Il s'apprêta à houspiller la raison de sa chute - ce qu'il prenait pour un tronc - mais son expression changea soudainement, surpris. Il venait de tomber sur une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui était étendue par terre, les yeux clos. Ayant du mal à percevoir sa respiration avec toute cette pluie, il se pencha vivement sur elle et s'empressa de vérifier son pouls. Il constata qu'elle était bien vivante, mais inconsciente et aussi froide qu'un cadavre. Détail inquiétant : sa peau était dangereusement blanche et ses lèvres vraiment très violettes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! s'écria le chat bleu en se frottant la tête, paniqué. Qui c'est cette fille ?!

- On s'en fout, elle a besoin d'aide ! répliqua aussitôt le rose, bien déterminé à la secourir.

Sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là, il la mit sur son dos avec sa délicatesse de brute et se mit à courir avec empressement jusqu'à Fairy Tail, suivit par Happy qui volait difficilement avec toutes ces bourrasques. Le chemin lui parut affreusement long, puis il parvint finalement à quitter les bois et il distingua à travers la pluie la grande auberge leur servant de QG qui n'était plus très loin. Son entrée fut aussitôt remarquée par les autres membres, car il cria qu'on l'aide à la place de foncer taper l'embrouille.

Il s'empressa de l'installer dans l'un des lits de l'infirmerie pour la réchauffer, sa température étant dangereusement basse, puis fut rapidement rejoint par le Maitre et Wendy. Mais aussi par quelques curieux comme Lucy, Erza et Grey.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda aussitôt Makarof, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Natsu rentrer avec une fille évanouie sur le dos.

Le garçon, qui était trempé de la tête aux pieds, s'empressa de leur raconter.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée : On rentrait de mission avec Happy quand on est tombés sur elle, en plein milieu du bois. Vu son état, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire alors je l'ai ramené…

- Et tu as bien fait, l'interrompit la belle rousse. Elle a mine cadavérique…

- Elle est dans un sal état… remarqua Grey, observant ses vêtements déchirés et les ecchymoses qui parcouraient son corps.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… proposa Wendy en s'avançant hâtivement vers le lit où Zephyr siégeait. Reculez s'il vous plait.

Le petite fille aux cheveux bleus ferma les yeux et lança un sort de soin. Une douce lumière jaillit de la paume de ses mains et enveloppa le corps de sa patiente. Mais alors qu'elle se concentrait sur ses blessures, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Si sa magie sembla fonctionner au début, elle eut soudain l'impression que petit à petit elle perdait son emprise sur elle. Comme si son corps exprimait une sorte de… répulsion. Elle recula instinctivement ses mains et rouvrit les yeux avec surprise, la consternation se lisant dans son regard.

- Qu'y a-t-il Wendy ? demanda Lucy, inquiète par l'expression de la fillette.

- Justement, je n'en sais rien ! C'est bizarre…ça ne marche pas …

- Comment ça ? demanda le Maitre en fronçant les sourcils.

- On dirait que ma magie … glisse ! Comme si cette fille était imperméable !

Ils se mirent à se dévisager avec incompréhension, incrédules. Comment ça, imperméable ?

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce genre de chose… souffla Erza en inclinant la tête et se tenant le menton, l'air terriblement sérieux.

Cela lui rappelait le déflecteur de Midnight des Oracion Seis. La jeune chasseuse de dragon réitéra l'expérience, mais vainement.

- Je suis désolée… dit Wendy, les larmes aux yeux et rejetant la faute sur elle. Je ne peux rien faire…

Lucy la réconforta, lui souriant d'un air navré.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas à cause de toi …

Le Maitre, qui malgré les apparences se sentait un peu dépassé par cet étrange phénomène, se sentit pris au dépourvu et décida qu'il était nécessaire de déranger la vieille apothicaire de Fairy Tail.

- Puisque ta magie ne marche pas, je vais contacter Polyussica, décréta Makarof en les incitants à quitter la pièce. J'espère seulement qu'elle tiendra le coup jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive.


	10. Chapitre 10 - Fairy Tail

Et voilà le 10ème chapitre ! \(°w°)/

Désormais, je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus longs ^.^ RAS pour l'instant, alors on passe directement à : Bonne lecture !

_Je tenais à préciser que Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas (merci à toi, ô grand Hiro Mashima), et que cette fiction est réalisée par pur plaisir en y insérant quelques OCs._

**Chapitre X : Fairy Tail**

Elle passa le reste de la soirée endormie, alors que la nuit tombait lentement sur Magnoria. L'arrivée de cette étrange fille retrouvée inconsciente secouait un peu les membres, mais vu les circonstances de son arrivé, ils doutaient sincèrement qu'elle soit une menace pour la guilde. En fait, le Maitre craignait surtout que son état s'aggrave. La plupart des personnes qui avaient assisté à l'entrée fracassante de Natsu était retournée à leurs activités, mais l'apothicaire de Fairy Tail, venue dès que le vieux l'ait contactée par lacrima, poursuivait ses rapports quant à l'état de l'étrangère. Elle vint d'ailleurs voir Makarof, qui discutait avec Natsu et les autres personnes de sa Team.

- J'ai terminé, s'exclama-t-elle en coupant court à leur conversation. Elle a retrouvé une température normale et ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Elle a bien récupéré.

Ils soupirèrent en cœur, ravis de l'entendre.

- Mais il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose. J'ai observé les contusions qui parcourent son corps… et j'y ai retrouvé de légères brulures propres à l'électricité.

Cela attira aussitôt l'attention de Luxus, bien qu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, attablé au bar. Il discutait d'une éventuelle future mission avec le Raijin mais ses fines oreilles de dragon lui avaient permis de capter le mot _électricité_. Cédant à la curiosité, ce dernier se mit alors à épier la discussion.

- Elles n'ont pas été causées par une attaque normale : On dirait que c'était beaucoup plus puissant et primaire… en tout cas, cette jeune fille est solide : ces blessures sont superficielles malgré l'importance de la décharge… Wendy ?

La chasseuse de dragon céleste réagit à son nom et les rejoignit aussitôt, abandonnant sa conversation avec Carla.

- Oui ? Elle s'est réveillée ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

- Non, pas encore. Mais je voulais savoir : Tu as dit que ta magie avait _glissée_ sur elle, c'est ça ? S'enquit la vieille femme aux cheveux roses.

- C'était l'impression que j'avais en tout cas. Ma magie semblait marcher au début, puis tout à coup elle est devenue inefficace. Comme si son corps en était… imperméable.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose. Mes potions fonctionnent pourtant sur ses meurtrissures et les ont presque toutes effacées… dans ce cas, cela ne s'appliquerait qu'à à la magie, donc ce phénomène serait lié à l'Eternano…

- C'est étrange…remarqua Erza. Si elle est vraiment insensible à l'Eternano… elle ne peut pas avoir subi une attaque électrique !

- J'y ai également songé, avoua Polyussica. Mais puisqu'elle est imperméable à la magie, il faut exclure toute attaque liée aux particules magiques de l'air. Je pense qu'elle aurait été frappée par la foudre, ce qui n'est pas improbable vu le temps qu'il fait dehors. Et puis, c'est la seule attaque électrique que je connaisse qui ne nécessite pas d'Eternano et qui est capable de faire de tels dégâts au corps humain sans créer des blessures ouvertes.

Makarof tacha de se concentrer pour remettre en ordre toutes ces informations, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il était arrivé à la jeune fille. Donc, elle se serait promener dans la forêt pour X raison malgré l'orage et avait été…Frappée par la foudre ? C'était un fait assez rare, mais pas improbable.

- On a qu'à vérifier sa sois disant immunité ! s'exclama d'un air abruti le dragon slayer de feu, visiblement très intéressé par cette histoire d'insensibilité magique. Je fais cramer l'infirmerie, et si mes flammes glissent aussi sur elle, on sera fixés !

Voyant qu'il allait vraiment passer à l'acte, Makarof l'arrêta d'un coup de poing géant, l'envoyant contre l'un des murs. Il soupira et décida de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur… il s'agissait de Natsu après tout.

- Tu vas finir par mettre le feu à la guilde …

- Ah ouais… c'est vrai… gémit-il.

Un lourd silence prit alors place, personne ne sachant trop quoi dire ou faire. Soudain, ils entendirent du bruit dans la petite pièce d'à côté, comme quelqu'un tombant d'un lit.

- J'y vais ! proposa Erza.

* * *

><p>Zephyr émergea difficilement. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle fut aussitôt assaillit par ses souvenirs. Sa mémoire repassait en boucle la scène morbide du train et de Lysandre. Elle réalisa qu'elle était dans un lit, sous un toit, mais son esprit était si tourmenté qu'elle n'y prêta pas plus attention. Elle voulut se redresser, mais au lieu de cela, ses jambes flanchèrent et elle tomba pour rencontrer le plancher en un bruit retentissant. Elle parvint à s'assoir contre le mur, enlaçant ses genoux et fixant le vide devant elle.<p>

_Lys est mort._

_Lys est mort._

_Lys est mort._

_A cause d'elle._

Trop plongée dans ses pensées, elle perçu à peine la personne qui venait de rentrer avec empressement dans la pièce où elle était, surement une chambre. Elle se sentait coupée du monde, comme si un mur s'était dressé autour d'elle et l'empêchait de percevoir quoi que ce soit. Quelle étrange sensation… L'inconnue lui parla, mais la jeune démone n'y réagit pas, ne comprenant même pas les mots qu'on lui soufflait doucement. Finalement, elle s'approcha pour l'aider à se redresser et la guida hors de la pièce, alors que Zephyr marchait plus comme une automate qu'un être vivant. Elle se sentit emmener dans une vaste pièce assez bruyante, puis la personne appuya doucement ses mains sur ses épaules pour la faire assoir à une table. Aussitôt, un petit groupe se forma autour d'elle, mais elle avait le sentiment que cela lui était égal. Elle avait surtout l'impression de ne pas être consciente, comme si elle faisait une sorte de crise de somnambulisme. Elle se sentait complètement déconnectée du monde.

Une vieille femme à la chevelure rose se pencha vers elle pour l'examiner.

- Elle est en état de choc, marmonna cette dernière.

Ils échangèrent quelques paroles, mais elle n'y comprit rien. Zephyr ne broncha même pas quand la femme posa une main froide sur son front, surement pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas fiévreuse. A vrai dire, elle se contentait de fixer le plancher en tremblant légèrement, sa mémoire voilant sa vision. Elle ne voyait que du sang, un monstre manipulant la foudre et une personne chère à son cœur disparaitre soudainement. Elle n'était même pas capable de différencier la réalité à ses souvenirs qui s'imposaient et marquaient son être au fer rouge.

- Ça devrait passer d'ici quelques temps. Elle doit juste se reconnecter avec la réalité, prononça la vieille en se préparant à retourner chez elle, décrétant qu'on n'avait plus besoin de ses services.

* * *

><p>La nuit passait lentement alors que la plupart des membres rentraient chez eux pour aller dormir. La jeune inconnue, elle, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, toujours installée à la table. Elle semblait ruminer de douloureux souvenirs, comme le leur avait prédit Polyussica. D'après elle, la durée d'un état de choc variait en fonction du traumatisme vécut, alors il leur fallait seulement attendre qu'elle sorte d'elle-même de sa léthargie. Elle soutenait l'idée qu'elle avait été frappée par la foudre, mais elle ignorait que c'était en fait quasiment le cas. Reby s'était désignée pour la surveiller le temps qu'elle aille mieux et s'était installée en face d'elle, lisant un livre. Au bout d'une petite heure, elle quitta finalement des yeux son bouquin pour voir l'état de l'inconnue. La jeune fille regardait devant elle avec un air vide et fatigué, le visage cerné et livide. Elle semblait se recroqueviller sur sa chaise, perdue dans ses pensées. Toutefois, elle avait l'air de s'être calmée, et semblait plus sereine car elle ne tremblait plus. Reby se mise à lui poser quelques questions mais la brune sembla faire la sourde oreille…<p>

Voyant tout de même qu'elle sortait doucement de sa léthargie, la mage graphologue se leva et partie lui chercher de quoi manger. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps inconscient et elle devait surement être affaiblie.

Quand Natsu vit enfin que la voie était libre, il se mit à sa table presqu'aussitôt.

- Salut ! Content de voir que tu vas mieux !

La jeune brune ne leva même pas les yeux dans sa direction. Elle fixait le bois de la table et cherchait à fuir son regard. Un évident chagrin se lisait dans ses yeux.

- Heu… fit le dragon, qui ne savait pas vraiment se comporter face à un tel mutisme. Je m'appelle Natsu, et toi ?

Elle daigna finalement le regarder, comme pour l'analyser, mais elle ne répondit tout de même pas, apparemment pas encore prête à décrocher un mot.

- Moi c'est Happy ! T'es muette ? S'enquit curieusement l'Exceed qui venait de les rejoindre.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, mais elle hocha finalement la tête avec négation. Elle semblait juste un peu timide et renfermée sur elle-même. Elle semblait incroyablement fragile, comme si le moindre contact risquerait de la briser en mille morceaux. Et pourtant elle avait un corps loin d'être qualifié de chétif : Elle avait quand même résisté à un éclair !

- Ah ! Tu es enfin rétablie ! s'exclama le Maitre qui avait entendu Natsu. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Elle releva des yeux sombres vers lui et il comprit qu'elle n'était pas totalement remise de sa mésaventure.

- Zephyr…souffla-t-elle en un murmure à peine audible.

La démone avait eu l'habitude de fréquenter des humains durant ces six dernières années. Mais elle l'avait toujours fait en présence de Lysandre. Elle se sentait perdue sans lui, comme si elle n'avait plus aucune perspective d'avenir. Qu'allait-elle devenir, maintenant ?

- Dis-moi, Zephyr… poursuivit le vieil homme aussi gentiment que possible. Où vis-tu ? Tu n'es pas de Magnoria, n'est-ce pas ?

Son regard s'assombrit d'avantage et elle baissa les yeux, les cachant derrière sa longue mèche noire.

- Non…Je n'ai pas de maison … répondit-elle succinctement.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Reby revint avec une assiette pleine de victuailles et un verre d'eau. Elle sourit en constatant qu'une conversation venait d'être enfin lancée, et elle posa ses trouvailles en face de la dénommée Zephyr, qui au lieu de se pencher sur la nourriture, ne jeta étrangement pas un seul regard au plat en face d'elle. Elle ne paraissait pas du tout affamée et continua de se terrer dans son mutisme.

- Tu n'as pas faim ? demanda une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs comme la neige et au sourire chaleureux.

Zephyr se cacha un peu plus derrière sa mèche et fit non de la tête. Ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter à cause de son comportement, puis le grand père compris qu'elle traversait une mauvaise passe et il prit la parole.

- Tu peux rester ici si tu le veux. Si tu n'as nulle part où aller, tu es la bienvenue à Fairy Tail…

Elle redressa la tête vers Makarof et écarquilla deux grands yeux bleus. De l'espoir…oui elle reconnaissait bien se sentiment là, exactement le même que lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée hors du donjon à Septentrion. Ces personnes ignoraient tout d'elle et l'accueillaient tout de même chez eux à bras ouverts, sans même chercher à savoir qui elle était. Un geste bienveillant, réconfortant et chaleureux qui ne put que lui rappeler une certaine personne. Lysandre… elle se remémora une nouvelle fois de sa mort, et elle sentit quelque chose se briser en elle, balayant l'espoir d'un revers de main. Elle était sûre que le vieil homme face à elle avait pu voir la lueur d'espérance mourir dans son regard comme une flamme de bougie balayée par une bourrasque.

- Non, je ne peux pas rester. Merci pour votre hospitalité, mais je dois m'en aller maintenant.

Elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle voulait s'accrocher à eux comme à une bouée de sauvetage, surtout qu'elle en avait besoin dans l'état où elle était. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'éterniser ici. Si elle restait, elle les condamnait tous. Elle était née à seule fin de détruire, c'était son destin, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Et même si elle ne les menacerait pas directement, Telum s'en chargerait. Car un jour, les démons la retrouveraient à nouveau pour la ramener au pays interdit et poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Elle en avait la certitude, et ils supprimeraient probablement tous ceux, qui comme Lys, tenteraient de protéger.

C'est-à-dire ceux capables de l'aimer.

Elle ne devait plus jamais se lier d'amitié avec quiconque. Elle devait renfermer son cœur et le rendre encore plus froid que de la glace. Elle se convainquit que ça n'allait pas être difficile étant donné qu'il était déjà brisé. Plus personne ne devait mourir par sa faute. Elle devait s'exiler loin des hommes qu'elle avait décidé de protéger d'elle-même. Elle se redressa, légèrement chancelante, puis commença à marcher vers la sortie de la guilde.

- Attends ! Tu ne restes pas ?! Mais où tu comptes aller, alors ? S'enquit Natsu en criant de surprise.

Les autres étaient restés étonnement silencieux face à son discours, comme s'ils respectaient son choix. Elle percevait le poids de leur regard étonnement… triste ? Ils étaient tristes qu'elle parte alors qu'ils ne la connaissaient même pas ? Cette gentillesse rendit ses pas encore plus lourds, pesants, douloureux…

- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Le plus important, c'est d'être en vie…

C'était une phrase lourde de sous-entendu, mais seul le Maitre déchiffra le message qui s'y cachait. Il observa Zephyr s'éloigner, puis lui dit avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte.

- Tu sais…ici, à Fairy Tail, nous veillons les uns sur les autres. Si quelqu'un à un problème, nous le surmontons ensemble. Car nous sommes une famille…

Elle sentit son cœur lui faire mal, comme une plainte déchirante. Au fond d'elle, elle ne voulait pas quitter cet endroit. Il respirait le bonheur et la voie de vivre, mais elle craignait de le corrompre avec sa noirceur et son malheur.

- Et une famille, c'est quelque chose de bien plus puissant qu'une personne seule. Nous sommes les maillons d'une chaine indestructible.

La jeune fille disparue dans l'encadrement de la porte, le cœur tailladé par le regret. Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir pleurer…


	11. Chapitre 11 - Vengeance

Et voilà le 11ème chapitre ! \(°w°)/

Je risque de poster de moins en moins souvent, j'ai beaucoup de devoirs et de bac blanc... ( eh oui c'est que le début de l'année mais le système scolaire nous pourrit déjà la vie ). J'espère que l'histoire n'est pas trop embrouillante et difficile à comprendre...

L'histoire Nouvelle Lune se fera en plusieurs parties. J'ai déjà imaginé le gros de la première et il ne me reste plus qu'à la recopier. Je pense qu'elle fera en tout un peu moins de 25 chapitres... Part contre, en ce qui concerne la deuxième partie, je n'ai que de très brèves idées de ce que je vais y écrire... Enfin, je ferais déjà mieux de terminer la première X)

Bonne lecture !

_Je tenais à préciser que Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas (merci à toi, ô grand Hiro Mashima), et que cette fiction est réalisée par pur plaisir en y insérant quelques OCs._

**Chapitre XI : Vengeance**

Elle était directement partie chasser. La pluie avait cessée et les nuages semblaient se dissiper, preuve que le Raijuu était parti. La forêt était à proximité de la ville, et comme elle était restée sauvage, elle ne risquait pas dans l'épaisse végétation de croiser par hasard quelqu'un en traquant une proie sous son aspect démoniaque – c'était d'ailleurs une chance qu'elle ne se soit pas métamorphosée durant son inconscience. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir, de faire le point sur la situation, mais avant cela, elle devait se changer les idées pour s'éclaircir l'esprit. Elle se transforma et ne perdit pas de temps. Une petite heure plus tard, elle vida de son sang un sanglier et décida de rester un peu sous sa vraie forme, étirant ses membres _maléfiques_ pour le commun des hommes. Zephyr grimpa dans un arbre et s'allongea sur la branche la plus haute, regardant un premier quartier de lune illuminer le paysage nocturne.

Elle ressentait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Elle arrivait à comparer ça à de la frustration, mais elle n'arrivait pas se l'expliquer. Cela était lié avec Lys, mais aussi avec la douleur qu'elle avait éprouvée en le voyant mourir. Une douleur atroce, qui lui avait donné l'impression de se faire détruire de l'intérieur. Et cette douleur la rongeait et lui hurlait de faire subir la même chose au Raijuu, mais au centuple…

Comment s'appelait donc ce sentiment ? Elle ne l'avait jamais ressenti auparavant…

Elle ruminait en pensée les paroles du vieil homme de tout à l'heure. Elle avait très bien comprit ce qu'il avait essayé de lui dire. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait lue en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, que d'un seul regard, il avait deviné qu'elle avait choisis de partir à seule fin de ne pas les mêler à ses problèmes personnels. Il avait été protecteur envers elle, lui proposant son aide en lui tendant la main pour qu'ils affrontent ses difficultés ensemble, car quand on est plus nombreux on est plus fort…mais elle avait refusé. Et Zephyr savait qu'elle le regrettait au fond d'elle. Ce sentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer, elle sentait qu'elle avait plus de chance de l'assouvir en restant avec eux plutôt que seule.

- Raika… murmura-t-elle, le regard vide. Telum…et les démons…

Ses yeux désormais rouges s'illuminèrent d'avantage et elle ressentit une émotion qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvée depuis bien longtemps : De la rage. Zephyr voyait rouge. Elle voulait soudainement que le monstre, qui l'a terrifiait il y avait encore peu de temps, apparaisse devant elle pour qu'elle le frappe de toutes ses forces, lacérer sa chair avec ses griffes et voir ses mains souillées de son sang. Ses muscles fourmillaient d'une indescriptible impatience de se jeter sur lui et le ruer de coup pour le faire disparaitre de la surface d'Earthland.

Après tout, elle avait beau être Zephyr… elle devait reconnaitre - malgré un certain dégout - qu'elle était aussi _l'Arme_. Elle était forte, terriblement forte, et malgré elle, dangereuse car prédateur au sommet de toutes les chaines alimentaires. Elle était devenue encore plus puissante auprès de Lys ; elle était une combattante, alors elle devait se battre. Elle devait se relever et lutter pour protéger ceux qui l'acceptaient à leurs côtés, et non pas les regarder mourir pour elle, comme son frère. Elle ne devait plus ressentir de peur. Elle ne devait plus être lâche. Elle devait devenir plus forte.

Car Lysandre ne devait pas être mort pour _rien_.

Son souvenir devait perdurer et l'inspirer, afin qu'il demeure ainsi à jamais avec elle et qu'il soit éternel... Afin qu'il n'appartienne pas qu'au passé.

Elle s'allongea plus confortablement sur l'amas de branche et s'enroula dans ses ailes, résolue à faire un somme pour reprendre des forces. Elle scruta les étoiles, laissant divaguer son esprit dans la beauté de cet océan d'étincelles argentées, puis elle finit par prendre une décision. En fait, sa colère ne lui permit pas de réfléchir à la plus sage des solutions, seulement à la plus simple. C'était un choix qui surpassait sa raison, ce n'était qu'un coup de tête, et même peut être une erreur. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était prête à se contre dire elle-même, prête à renoncer à son idée de ne plus approcher les êtres humains pour les protéger, prête à se lier de nouveau d'amitié avec eux… du moment qu'elle pouvait rapidement assouvir la colère amer qui bouillait en elle.

C'était décidé. Le lendemain matin, elle allait retourner à cette « _Fairy Tail_ » et deviendrait l'un des leurs. Connaissant les humains et leur passion pour les potins, les rumeurs circuleraient et Raika la retrouverait. Et à ce moment-là, elle pourrait l'anéantir. C'était le dessein idéal.

Elle allait marcher sur le cadavre encore chaud du Raijuu et brandir le nom de son frère en un chant de victoire qui sonnerait comme un requiem aux oreilles de ses créateurs.

Elle était le démon qui causerait la perte des siens.

* * *

><p>Lysandre n'avait que très peu de fois parlé des guildes de magiciens auparavant. Mais après seulement quelques heures à y vivre, elle s'en fit rapidement une idée. C'était un endroit agréable où se réunissaient des mages afin de trouver de l'argent par diverses missions ou tâches. Mais le travail n'était pas vraiment l'ambiance régnant dans la grande auberge. La joie et les combat quotidiens en faisaient plus un endroit où l'on se retrouvait avec ses amis. Elle se demanda pourquoi son frère, qui était mage, n'avait jamais eu l'idée d'en intégrer une, mais elle se convainquit qu'il avait forcément ses raisons.<p>

Quand le soleil avait atteint son zénith dans le ciel, elle avait poussé timidement les grandes portes de l'édifice et s'était dirigée avec hésitation vers le groupe de personne dont les visages lui étaient familiers. Ces humains qu'elle avait déjà rencontrées eurent l'air très heureux de la voir revenir, et cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Peut-être un jour parviendrait-elle à le cicatriser de ses blessures... Elle s'excusa pour son comportement cavalier de la veille, un peu gênée. Ils sourirent en disant que ce n'était pas grave, puis elle demanda qu'on lui explique ce qu'il s'était passé durant son _inconscience_.

- C'est Natsu et Happy qui t'ont trouvé dans la forêt, lui expliqua une gentille blonde nommée Lucy.

Elle s'empressa de les remercier, ce à quoi l'espèce de chat bleu ailé lui proposa du poisson et le rose lui répondit d'un chaleureux sourire, passant ses bras derrière sa tête d'un air gêné. Zephyr, du peu qu'elle le connaissait, trouvait ses réactions la plupart du temps démesurées, ce qui avait parfois tendance à lui faire facilement perdre son sang-froid. Il est très têtu, parfois un peu naïf et enfantin… Il manquait aussi cruellement de délicatesse, tant dans ses paroles que dans ses actions. Mais Natsu était généralement enjoué, plein d'enthousiasme et exubérant. Elle retrouvait en lui les mêmes comportements que Lysandre, et cette impression de déjà-vu la rassurait dans cet endroit inconnu.

Le garçon aux cheveux roses lui demanda d'ailleurs curieusement.

- Au fait Zephyr, qu'est-ce que tu faisais toute seule là-bas ?

Zephyr resta songeuse quelques instants. Elle avait décidé de leur cacher sa véritable nature et se faire passer pour une simple humaine, mais cela signifiait qu'elle devait également mentir sur son passé. Elle n'aimait pas cette idée de leur dissimuler des choses, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Contrairement à Lysandre, ils ne l'avaient pas rencontré sous sa véritable apparence… Après tout, comment réagiraient-ils en apprenant qu'elle était un démon ? L'un de ses êtres fauteurs de troubles ? Il y avait de grande chance pour qu'ils la chassent… Ils étaient peut être d'une grande gentillesse, mais ils n'étaient peut-être pas non plus aussi tolérant que l'avait été son frère. Et elle préférait ne pas tenter le diable.

D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, ils étaient tous persuadés qu'elle avait été frappée par la foudre, ce qui d'ailleurs était presque le cas, alors elle décida d'en jouer.

- J'ai du mal à me rappeler de cette journée et de ma raison dans les bois… dit-elle en se passant une main sur le front pour la forme, grimaçant comme si elle s'était cognée. Je me souviens juste que je courrais, puis il y a eu un bruit très fort et sec, puis plus rien. Le trou noir.

- Cela doit être due au choc, dit Wendy d'une manière très professionnelle malgré son apparent jeune âge. L'amnésie est chose courante après avoir vécu ce genre de chose… au moins on a la preuve que tu as bel et bien été touchée par un éclair.

Ils ne semblèrent pourtant pas tous convaincus, mais elle fut soulagée que personne ne tente de rentrer d'avantage dans le sujet de son éventuelle _perte de mémoire_. Et puis, le fait qu'elle se dise amnésique la protégeait des curieux et des interrogatoires étant donné qu'elle pouvait se réfugier derrière un _« je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là » _ou un_ « je ne m'en souviens pas »_. Elle était en train de se découvrir un nouveau talent : le mensonge.

- Ah d'ailleurs ! fit le Maitre qui s'incrusta dans leur conversation, se rappelant visiblement tout juste de quelque chose. Puis je te poser une question, Zephyr ?

Elle hocha la tête pour toute réponse. C'était un homme intelligent malgré son âge, elle devait faire attention à ce qu'elle disait si elle ne voulait pas que sa couverture humaine s'envole. Pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, loin de là : Il était aussi vieux qu'amical et elle lui était très reconnaissante pour l'avoir accueilli dans sa guilde… sa famille… mais elle devait rester prudente.

- Wendy a tenté de te soigner, mais sa magie n'a pas fonctionné sur toi…comment l'expliques tu ?

Alors était-ce pour ça, les rayons d'Eternano qu'elle avait encaissé pendant toutes ces années d'emprisonnement ? Etait-ce pour résister aux pouvoirs des mages ? Mais alors quand était-il de _l'Aetherion_ ? De quoi s'agissait-il ? Elle se souvint de la phrase qu'avait prononcée Maúrnan lors de son dernier jour d'enfermement.

**_- C'est incroyable ! Ta robustesse semble s'être accroit pendant un très bref délai ! On est encore loin de te mettre au niveau de l'Aetherion, mais tu devrais être capable de contrer les pouvoirs d'un mage avec ça !_**

Aetherion... quelque chose de plus puissant que les mages ? Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla de ne pas leur demander de quoi il s'agissait et elle trouva prudent de l'écouter. Les secondes défilaient et il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose à rétorquer. Elle répondait toujours à leur question sans vraiment leur donner les informations qu'ils désiraient, feintant habilement, alors elle savait qu'il y avait un risque qu'à un moment ils ne la croient pas ou qu'ils se doutent qu'elle leur mentait. C'était malheureusement un risque à prendre quand on jouait au jeu du mensonge.

- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien moi-même. J'ai découvert cette capacité avec le temps, et il semblerait que je sois immunisée contre l'Eternano…et donc à tout ce qui est lié à la magie. C'est une sorte de don…

Ils se lancèrent quelques regards entre eux, comme elle l'avait prédit. Makarof soutint qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel phénomène.

_« Evidement », _pensa la démone_. « Ce n'est pas un phénomène naturel »._

Soudain, Natsu s'avança, jovial et un sourire carnassier parcourant ses lèvres. C'est alors qu'il enflamma son poing, la faisant légèrement reculer. Un mage de feu !

- C'est trop cool ton truc ! Enfin, ton don… Bon, peu importe ce que c'est ! s'écria-t-il, attirant l'attention d'à peu près tout le monde. Ça fait de toi une sorte de mage sans magie ! Aller, faisons un petit combat pour vérifier tes dires et inaugurer ta venue parmi nous !

Il disait ça comme si se battre à mort entre amis était monnaie courante. Elle entendit le Maitre soupirer. Et à en voir l'expression sur son visage, il devait avoir l'habitude du comportement excessif du garçon, qui semblait s'enflammer facilement. Au sens propre du terme. Voyant que la petite nouvelle ne réagissait pas, il poursuivit avec toujours autant d'entrain.

- Aller, Zephyr ! Tu veux me faire croire que tu es née avec ce corps de combattante ? T'as résisté à un éclair qui n'était même pas magiqu… !

Il se prit tout à coup une magnifique taloche qui l'envoya rencontrer le mur qu'il avait déjà bien enfoncé la veille. Eh bien, elle en avait de la force, la rousse nommée Erza ! Elle était presque effrayante… mais la démone s'était bien rendu compte que sous son armure se cachait en fait une personne très sensible. Zephyr avait été surprise que le garçon réalise sa capacité à se battre, car même si sa force surpassait naturellement celle d'un humain, son corps n'en demeurait pas moins gracile. C'était d'ailleurs probablement cette résistance qui expliquait pourquoi elle avait bien encaissé la malédiction du Raijuu malgré le fait qu'elle n'y était pas habituée.

- C'est très impoli d'accueillir ainsi une nouvelle fée, Natsu. D'ailleurs, Zephyr, sais-tu te battre ? demanda respectueusement Erza, qui ignorait le rose encore collé contre son mur en gémissant.

Elle préféra ne pas trop vanter ses capacités, craignant de retomber sur des fous du combat comme le mage de feu et de les attirer en évoquant ses qualités martiales. Elle voulait éviter le moindre geste susceptible de trahir ses origines.

- A défaut d'être une experte en combat, je pense que je suis au moins capable de me défendre si on m'attaque. Je ne manipule pas la magie, mais comme l'a dit Natsu, ce « don » pourrait presque faire de moi un mage, alors j'espère que vous me laisserez réaliser quelques missions… même les plus simples ! Je vais avoir besoin de me faire un peu d'argent si je reste ici…

Le Maitre approuva sa demande d'un silencieux sourire accompagné d'un hochement de tête. Il trouvait Zephyr courageuse de vouloir s'impliquer ainsi dans la guilde alors qu'elle n'utilisait pas la magie, mais il devait reconnaitre que son talent d'immunité la préservait et lui attribuait presque un statut magique. Elle avait l'incroyable atout de rendre n'importe quel mage dans l'incapacité d'utiliser ses pouvoirs contre elle, et si l'ennemi s'approchait d'elle au corps à corps, elle disait qu'elle pourrait au moins se défendre le temps qu'on vienne l'aider. Lui donner officiellement le titre de mage de Fairy Tail n'était pas très légal étant donné qu'elle était dépourvue de magie, mais il fallait dire que beaucoup de chose à Fairy Tail se révélaient peu conventionnelles.

Cela fit bizarre à la jeune brune de parler ainsi d'elle. En premier lieu parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu besoin d'argent étant donné qu'elle avait toujours vécue du vol. Puis en second lieu parce que les démons n'étaient pas des mages, ils ne pouvaient pas pratiquer la magie. Ils utilisaient la malédiction, car elle ne demandait pas de puiser dans l'Eternano présents dans l'air et les sentiments positifs pour rendre les sorts plus puissants. Les démons ne se nourrissaient que de haine et ne ressentaient pas d'amour…enfin, normalement, ce qui faisait d'elle un être divergent.

C'est le moment que trouva Mirajane pour les rejoindre, une petite boite et un tampon à la main. Zephyr, qui avait toujours accordé peu d'importance à l'apparence, devait reconnaitre que cette femme aux cheveux blancs était d'une incroyable beauté. Elle sentait quelque chose émaner d'elle, quelque chose d'étrangement familier… ce n'était ni désagréable, ni réconfortant… mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- J'avais presque oublié, Zephyr ! Maintenant que tu es membres et que tu peux faire des quêtes, il te faut la marque de Fairy Tail !

Et c'est ainsi que le démon devint une fée : Grâce à une simple marque noire sur le dos de sa main gauche.


	12. Chapitre 12 - Un nouveau membre

Et voilà le 12ème chapitre ! \(°w°)/

L'histoire de Nouvelle Lune m'est venue un jour alors que j'étais au collège, à la récré. Je dessinais en écoutant de la musique, laissant défiler mon répertoire musical… quand tout à coup j'ai eu un déclic en entendant « sur la voie ferrée » du Pascal Obispo. J'adore cette musique, et je ne sais trop pourquoi, je me suis mise à imaginer une petite histoire à partir des paroles… sauf qu'au lieu de l'oublier comme je le fais pour les milliers d'idées qui me traversent l'esprit tous les jours, je me suis mise à la rédiger.

J'ai d'abord imaginé une petite histoire entre deux enfants. Ils ont une vie assez difficile, l'un ayant des parents alcooliques et l'autre dont les parents sont musiciens et ne sont donc jamais là. Les deux enfants avaient tendance à fuguer pour oublier leurs problèmes familiaux et ils se rencontrèrent un jour au croisement d'une voie ferrée. Ils devinrent amis et prirent l'habitude de se retrouver tous les jours à ce croisement pendant de nombreuses années. Dans leur quinzième année, un homme les agresse et ils essayent de s'enfuir. Un train arrive et s'apprète à franchir le passage à niveau et ils espèrent traverser la voie ferrée juste avant que leur agresseur ne les rattrape, sauf que dans la panique, l'un des enfants tombe en plein milieu des rails et je vous laisse imaginer la suite…

C'est pas très joyeux comme histoire, c'est vrai… mais le deuxième enfant qui est toujours en vie va tout faire pour retrouver l'agresseur et venger son ami… oui, j'ai un goût prononcé pour les histoires aux quêtes de vengeance :)

Vous remarquerez que l'histoire Nouvelle Lune ne ressemble plus vraiment à ce qu'elle était à l'origine… J'ai introduit Zephyr en tant que démon quand j'ai décidé d'en faire une fanfiction sur Fairy Tail.

Enfin voilà pour cette petite anecdote…

Bonne lecture !

_Je tenais à préciser que Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas (merci à toi, ô grand Hiro Mashima), et que cette fiction est réalisée par pur plaisir en y insérant quelques OCs._

**Chapitre XII : Un nouveau membre**

_Deux semaines plus tard…_

Ces deux semaines passèrent incroyablement vite. Elle avait été sidérée par la gentillesse de ces gens. Lucy avait proposé de l'héberger le temps qu'elle gagne assez d'argent pour se payer elle-même un loyer, mais Zephyr avait décliné son offre avec une pointe de regret. Elle aurait bien accepté, mais sa façon de vivre aurait forcément intriguée la constellasionniste. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle ne mangeait jamais – devant eux en tout cas. Et puis il y avait le problème de sa transformation. Parfois, il lui arrivait, bien qu'assez rarement, de se transformer en plein rêve, son inconscient ayant du mal à maintenir sa forme humaine. Lucy aurait probablement fait une crise cardiaque en voyant un démon endormi sur son canapé… Il y avait également un orphelinat pour jeune fille nommé Fairy Hills, mais elle refusa pour les mêmes raisons. Elle avait décidé de vivre dans la forêt et de s'y faire un nid, à proximité de son terrain de chasse où elle n'avait pas besoin de rester sous son déguisement d'humain. Elle passa tout un après-midi à trouver un arbre solide assez haut pour bien cacher son nouveau logis. Ce dernier ressemblait surtout à une grosse boule de branches dont l'entré et la sortie se résumait par un trou étroit, mais elle trouva le moyen d'en faire un petit nid douillet. A chaque chasse, elle ramenait des peaux et des fourrures qu'elle disposait à l'intérieur, recouvrant le tapis de branche de ses propres plumes et de celles des volatiles qu'elle avait vampirisé afin d'en faire un doux matelas. L'odeur de la terre la réconfortait et elle aimait somnoler, roulée en boule sur sa couchette, en entendant couler la rivière qui zigzaguait auprès des arbres où elle avait élu domicile. Elle avait toujours eut l'habitude de s'endormir sans la présence de quatre murs de pierre et elle était résolue à rester fidèle à cette pratique.

A Fairy Tail, la jeune fille avait du mal à aller vers les autres, ce qui fit qu'elle resta souvent seule les premiers jours, aidant Mirajane à s'occuper du bar en attendait de se décider de trouver une mission. Elle ne voulait pas trop s'attacher à eux, jugeant que ce n'était nécessaire puisqu'elle était là uniquement pour attendre l'arrivée de Raika qu'elle était impatiente de réduire en charpie. Mais bien évidement, la tentation d'être acceptée fut trop forte. Et puis de toute façon, ce furent les autres qui allèrent vers elle. Tous un peu curieux d'avoir un nouveau membre, ils se succédèrent pour lui poser des questions et tenter de l'intégrer, mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence que Zephyr était une personne assez solitaire qui s'ouvrait difficilement aux autres. Elle n'était pas froide ou désagréable, loin de là. Mais malgré sa bonne sociabilité elle ne semblait pas très à l'aise au milieu de la foule, ce qui avait tendance à l'exclure des fêtes ou des conversations et à l'isoler. Elle était de nature passive et pacifique, ne s'inscrivant pas dans la catégorie des membres prenant plaisir à se battre entre eux pour une broutille. Elle affichait constamment une expression à la fois neutre et paisible, ce qui collait à sa personnalité peu loquace. Le visage de Zephyr semblait naturellement sous scellé, comme si elle s'était interdit de trop exprimer ses émotions pour mieux se renfermer sur elle-même, une certaine tristesse se lisant toujours dans son regard ainsi qu'un besoin de mettre une distance avec les autres. Tout le monde pris donc cela pour de la simple timidité. Rares étaient ceux qui l'avaient vu sourire et l'étaient plus encore ceux qui lui avaient déjà arraché à un rire franc et joyeux. Natsu était l'un des seuls à pouvoir se vanter de l'avoir déjà fait. En même temps, avec toutes ses pitreries...

Quand elle avait du temps devant elle, on la voyait soit en train de dévorer un livre, soit assise à côté de Readers pour le regarder dessiner. Elle aimait la compagnie du roux, calme et apaisante, silencieuse… C'était quelqu'un de très poli et respectueux. Et puis il ne posait pas de question, ce qui plaisait à la démone qui ne voulait pas que le secret de son identité soit éventé. Il la laissait s'assoir et se divertissait de l'expression émerveillée de la jeune fille en le voyant réaliser quelques esquisses. Zephyr avait rarement vu Lysandre dessiner, lui-même reconnaissant être très peu doué dans le domaine, mais elle aimait voir le crayon jouer sur le papier et faire apparaitre formes et couleurs de toutes sortes. Ces mouvements circulaires qu'il faisait avec sa main avaient quelque chose d'hypnotique… ils regorgeaient de quiétude.

Elle fréquentait souvent Natsu et Lucy, appartenant à ceux qui la saluaient le matin et prenaient régulièrement de ses nouvelles. Il fallait dire que le garçon aux cheveux roses se fichait de savoir si elle préférait être seule ou non : il s'imposait carrément. S'il voulait venir et rester avec elle, il venait, point ! Et comme Zephyr ne semblait pas particulièrement aimer les embrouilles, elle n'essayait pas de le chasser et laissait le garçon lui ébouriffer les cheveux dans l'espoir de la faire rire. Le mage de feu passait surtout le clair de son temps derrière elle à seule fin de la convaincre de se battre contre lui pour tester son don. Qu'elle soit une fille ou un garçon, il s'agissait de la même chose pour lui, surtout à en juger le nombre de provocations qu'il lançait par jour pour trouver quelqu'un contre qui se battre. Elle fit aussi la connaissance de Grey, un mage de glace aux cheveux bruns et légèrement -voire carrément- exhibitionniste, puis Carla et Wendy, une jeune fille plus jeune qu'elle et à la chevelure bleue. Tout comme Mirajane, le mage de glace dégageait quelque chose de familier, mais tout comme cette dernière, Zephyr fut incapable de trouver de quoi il s'agissait.

Parmi ceux qu'elle côtoyait le plus, la personne avec qui elle arrivait à avoir de longues discutions sans ressentir le besoin de s'isoler était Reby, une mage graphologue de petite taille pour son âge, car plus vieille que la démone. Elle avait une personnalité joyeuse et optimiste, et elle paraissait bien plus mature que les autres magiciens, surement à cause de sa réticence à s'impliquer dans les nombreuses bagarres au sein de la guilde. D'après elle, il était inutile de se battre pour s'amuser. Devise qui ne s'appliquait apparemment pas à l'homme avec qui elle passait la majeure partie de son temps, cherchant constamment des embrouilles à la « salamandre » de Fairy Tail. Il était très grand et musclé avec de longs cheveux noirs en épi - Gajil, lui expliqua-t-elle – et Reby lui proposa de faire les présentations avec ce garçon à l'allure froide qui semblait passer sa journée à mastiquer du métal - d'ailleurs, elle ne pensait pas que c'était comestible pour les humains. Sa voix était aussi froide que son regard, mais pourtant, derrière son air je-m'en-foutiste, l'homme semblait cacher une certaine sensibilité à en voir la relation qu'il entretenait avec son chat Lily.

Une autre personne venait souvent lui rendre visite : c'était une petite fille bien plus jeune qu'elle ou Wendy. Elle devait avoir environs 6 ans et observait le monde avec ses grands yeux violets. Ses cheveux noirs aux reflets verts foncés étaient attachés en une tresse tombant dans son dos, sa tête surmontée par un chapeau de cow-boy orange. La première fois qu'elle vint à la rencontre de Zephyr, elle se présenta comme étant Aska. C'était une charmante enfant pleine de vie. Son tempérament joyeux semblait faire d'elle la mascotte de Fairy Tail, en étant d'ailleurs le plus jeune membre. Elle était presque toujours avec ses parents et semblait très bien s'entendre avec le vieux Maître Makarof, qui aimait d'ailleurs souvent la porter sur ses épaules, sous les regards amusés des mages de la guilde ainsi que de son père et de sa mère.

La petite venait seulement quand Zephyr s'était assise à une table pour lire. Elle ne cherchait pas forcément à lancer de conversation, mais apparemment elle aimait bien la compagnie de la nouvelle fée. Elle emmenait quelques jouets et s'asseyait à côté d'elle, comme si jeune fille dégageait quelques choses que l'enfant appréciait, à la surprise de ses parents qui ne tardèrent pas non plus à venir se présenter.

* * *

><p>Un après-midi, après un petit moment à discuter sur le bouquin que Zephyr venait de commencer, Reby la questionna curieusement.<p>

- Alors comme ça, tu es insensible à la magie ?

La brune soupira. Avec la rumeur qui courrait dans la guilde, beaucoup d'autres membres venaient souvent le lui demander pour confirmation. Elle espérait juste ne pas devenir leur attraction.

- Il parait, en effet...

- C'est incroyable, surtout si tu dis que tu n'es pas mage… enfin, c'est vrai que cela fait presque de toi une sorte de mage, sauf que toi tu n'as pas besoin de te recharger en Eternano : c'est une sorte de pouvoir naturel. Peut-être que ça pourrait provenir d'une mutation génétique, ou bien c'est peut être un maléfice qu'on t'aurait jeté… C'est envisageable puisque d'un autre point de vue, ce don n'est pas très pratique puisqu'il bloque aussi les sorts de soin… Toutefois, je serais curieuse de savoir jusqu'à quel niveau de puissance tu pourrais résister. Si ça se trouve, tu serais capable de repousser la magie de Gildarts ! Ce serait presque terrifiant pour un mage d'être réduit ainsi à l'impuissance sans ses pouvoirs ! Ou bien, si ça se trouve, peut-être que tu…

Zephyr avait décroché cette conversation à sens unique depuis plusieurs secondes déjà. Elle continuait de regarder Reby sans vraiment l'écouter, attendant patiemment qu'elle termine pour pouvoir passer à autre chose. Mais voyant finalement qu'elle se noyait dans son propre monologue - qui ressemblait surtout à une thèse scientifique -, elle l'en tira en lui demandant où se trouvait le tableau de quête. Elle savait qu'elle perdait du temps à écouter la mage étant donné qu'elle avait déjà la réponse à son _problème_.

- Ah oui, il est au fond, là-bas, dit-elle en le pointant du doigt, toute souriante.

La démone la remercia et se pressa jusqu'au fameux tableau. Voleuse dans l'âme, elle n'avait en règle générale pas besoin de joyaux…Sauf qu'elle en avait besoin pour la forme. Si Zephyr n'obtenait jamais d'argent, comme faire croire qu'elle vivait ? Qu'elle allait faire ses courses comme tout le monde pour pouvoir manger ? Elle n'allait pas toujours pouvoir les mener en bateau si elle ne jouait pas son rôle d'humain correctement !

Elle scruta le tableau, recherchant un travail qui pourrait lui convenir….en tout cas elle avait l'embarra du choix ! Il y avait beaucoup de quêtes proposées, surement grâce au prestige de la guilde. Elle aperçut soudain quelque chose qui n'était pas trop mal payé pour son faible niveau de difficulté, puis décrocha l'affichette et la lu attentivement. Son cœur se serra quand elle comprit ce qu'on lui demandait. Oui, ça, elle pouvait le faire…mais elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis la mort de son frère…

- C'est ta première mission, si je ne m'abuse ?

Elle sursauta en entendant cette voix inconnue, puis elle se retourna pour voir le nouveau venu. La première chose qu'elle vit fut la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son œil droit. C'était un jeune homme très grand et musclé. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et pointaient vers l'arrière de sa tête en formant de nombreux épis, une unique mèche tombant sur le devant de son front. Zephyr dut avouer qu'il était assez intimidant pour un humain. Il dégageait quelque chose qui la forçait à éprouver du respect. Ce devait probablement être quelqu'un de fort…

- En effet… Je ne crois pas que l'on se soit déjà rencontré, vous êtes… ? demanda-t-elle respectueusement.

- Luxus Dreyar. Et tu n'es pas obligé de me vouvoyer… Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça !

Il s'approcha et saisit sans aucune forme de gêne l'affichette dans les mains de la jeune fille, qui restèrent immobiles sous le coup de la surprise. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, lui ?

- Un mini-concert pour inaugurer un hôtel de luxe à Harujion ? Ce n'est pas trop mal payé, dis donc… Tu sais chanter ?

Elle récupéra le papier en lui prenant des mains sans pour autant faire preuve d'agressivité. Est-ce qu'il essayait de lui piquer sa mission ?

- Disons que je me débrouille assez bien… L'inauguration est demain soir, donc si je pars demain matin pour le port, j'arriverai dans les temps pour leur confirmer que je m'occuperai du concert.

Elle rangea le papier dans sa poche et se rendit compte qu'il la dévisageait avec insistance, comme s'il semblait attendre quelque chose d'elle.

- Qui a-t-il ? Finit-elle par lui demander.

- Je vais venir avec toi.

Elle resta figée un instant. Il fallait dire qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle ne savait rien de lui, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il était tout sauf du genre gentleman. Et s'il ne faisait pas cela par galanterie, alors c'était pour une autre raison.

- Et pourquoi viendrais-tu avec moi ?

- Eh bien…c'est une coutume d'ici. C'est ta première mission en tant que fée, non ? D'ailleurs, elle se déroule en dehors de la ville, donc tu ne pourras contacter aucun membre pour te venir en aide si tu as un problème. Cela m'oblige en tant qu'aîné à ne pas te laisser aller seule là-bas Et puis, j'aime bien la musique.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, il sortit de nulle part deux écouteurs qu'il se mit sur les oreilles.

- Je suis donc curieux de voir de quoi tu es capable. Mais rassure toi, c'est _ta_ première mission. Moi je me contenterai de rester en retrait pour intervenir en cas de pépin et assister au concert. Et puis je ne te demande pas de partager la prime avec moi… C'est tout à ton avantage !

La démarche du balafré ne semblait pas mauvaise. Cela lui en était en effet profitable car elle ne connaissait pas le port d'Harujion étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas été jusqu'au bout de la voie ferrée de Fiore. Cependant, elle préférait quand même se débrouiller et s'occuper de cette mission sans personne. Elle se devait de dresser une barrière entre elle et les autres, étant peu désireuse qu'il la surprenne entrain de vampiriser un animal après le concert.

- C'est gentil de me le proposer, mais j'irais quand même toute seule.

Il sembla tout à coup frustrer de sa réponse et lui lança un sourire narquois en croisant ses bras sur son torse, comme pour la mettre au défi de l'empêcher de venir. Apparemment ce n'était une proposition qu'il lui faisait. Ça ressemblait plutôt à un ordre. Voyant que son approche avait échoué, Luxus décida de changer de tactique.

- Tu es ici depuis deux semaines environs et tu as, depuis ton arrivé, eut le temps d'amasser de quoi te payer le voyage jusqu'à Harujion, j'imagine ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand elle comprit qu'elle était acculée. Merde, il l'avait bien eut ! Elle avait prévu d'y aller comme elle l'avait toujours fait : illégalement. Sauf qu'elle était officiellement sensée le prendre comme n'importe qui : c'était à dire légalement. Et le voyage n'était en effet pas dans ses moyens étant donné qu'elle ne s'était pas fait un seul joyau depuis qu'elle était à Magnoria. Elle ne savait même pas comment faire pour acheter un billet de train ! L'argument du balafré était trop adroit pour qu'elle se permettre de le réfuter.

Il éclata d'un rire victorieux et s'éloigna en lui faisant un signe de main.

- Je payerai le voyage alors ! Je t'attendrai devant la gare à 9h. Rendez-vous demain matin !

Zephyr resta plantée là quelques instants, sentait qu'elle venait de se faire piéger. Sa mission venait de grandement se compliquer : en plus de manquer le prochain déjeuné - ne prenant pas le risque d'aller chasser en la présence de quelqu'un quand elle arrivera à destination - elle se retrouverait avec lui pour la journée suivante et elle allait devoir simuler un repas humain pour conserver l'illusion d'être de la même espèce que lui. Elle qui détestait pourtant leur nourriture … Elle devrait être constamment sur ses gardes afin d'entretenir sa couverture.

Luxus, lui, n'avait rien demandé au début. Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui en fin de soirée, quelque chose lui revint en mémoire.

**_- Luxus… Je peux te parler une minute ?_**

**_Le grand blond abandonna sa bière pour tourner la tête vers son grand père. Le vieux Maitre semblait vouloir lui demander quelque chose et se dandinait légèrement._**

**_- Ouais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_**

**_Makarof lui montra du menton Zephyr qui s'était avancée jusqu'au tableau de quête qu'elle scrutait d'un air pensif._**

**_- On dirait que la petite nouvelle voudrait partir faire sa première mission…_**

**_Le balafré le dévisagea un instant, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Il espérait qu'il développerait un peu plus cette conversation, histoire qu'elle est au moins un sens. Le vieux poursuivit :_**

**_- …Zephyr est membre de la guilde donc elle en a tout à fait le droit, mais elle n'est pas vraiment mage et…je ne suis pas trop emballé de la voir partir en solo pour sa première quête. J'aimerais au moins m'assurer qu'elle arrive vraiment à se débrouiller sans magie pour lui permettre de partir toute seule la prochaine fois. Comme on fait pour la plupart des nouveaux membres, en fait… Sauf que là c'est un cas à part._**

**_- Et quel rapport avec moi ?_**

**_- Eh bien…commença-t-il d'un ton maladroit. J'aimerai que tu t'en charges et que tu l'accompagnes…_**

**_Il avait d'abord protesté, disant qu'il y avait plein d'autres personnes toutes assez qualifiées pour l'escorter et qu'il n'était pas intéressé pour jouer à la baby-sitter, mais devant l'instance de Makarof, il n'avait pu que soupirer et capituler. Le Maitre savait bien qu'avec son petit fils, la nouvelle serait en sécurité s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit. Enfin, au fond…ce n'était pas la mer à boire. Et puis il n'avait rien à faire pour le moment et ça avait l'air de tenir à cœur au vieux…_**

**_- Bon…il ne me reste plus qu'à faire les présentations, on dirait bien, fit-il en se relevant pour se diriger vers la jeune brune qui venait de décrocher l'une des affichettes et la lisait d'un air pensif._**

Il arriva chez lui et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Maintenant qu'il savait quel genre de quête elle allait faire, il espérait simplement que le concert en vaudrait la peine. Parce que malheureusement pour lui, elle avait choisi une quête à Harujion. Et cela signifiait qu'il allait devoir prendre le train.

Maudit mal des transports…


	13. Chapitre 13 - Voyage jusqu'au port

Et voilà le 13ème chapitre ! \(°w°)/

Les écarts de temps se creusent entre chaque publication… Il faut dire que j'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Foutu Bac. Encouragez-moi ! XD

Bonne lecture !

_Je tenais à préciser que Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas (merci à toi, ô grand Hiro Mashima), et que cette fiction est réalisée par pur plaisir en y insérant quelques OCs._

**Chapitre XIII : Voyage jusqu'au port**

Zephyr se redressa et essuya le sang qui coulait le long de sa bouche avec le dos de sa main, son regard brillant d'une lueur prédatrice. Le soleil se levait juste et elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour se laver et rejoindre la gare. Elle avait décidé de prendre son repas juste avant de partir pour ne pas trop avoir faim la journée. Il lui était déjà arrivé de tenir une semaine sans manger - la nourriture et les proies venant parfois à manquer quand elle et Lys voyageaient à pieds sur de longues distances pour rejoindre un autre chemin de fer - mais elle ne pouvait oublier l'horrible sensation qu'était l'envie de se remplir le ventre. Elle passa la prochaine demi-heure à creuser un trou pour cacher le cadavre de la biche qu'elle venait de vider de son sang, puis elle se débarbouilla dans la rivière et se retransforma en humaine, replaçant ses mitaines destinées à cacher les cicatrices à ses poignets. Ses vêtements avaient été trop abimés par l'attaque du Raijuu et Reby avait eu la gentillesse de lui en donner. Elle portait désormais un short noir et un débardeur bleu et blanc qui avait l'intérêt d'être très échancré dans le dos. Il était à nu et elle pouvait faire sortir ses ailes sans déchirer le vêtement, mais ses longs cheveux remplissaient leur fonction et cachaient parfaitement les six cicatrices désormais exposées au grand jour.

Elle sortit du bois, traversa Magnoria et s'arrêta pour demander l'heure et son chemin, ne connaissant pas encore très bien la ville. Malgré sa nouvelle vie sédentaire, elle demeurait encore novice dans le domaine de l'orientation. D'après l'heure que lui indiqua un passant, elle avait apparemment pris trop de temps pour chasser. Elle devait se dépêcher, il était presque 9h ! Elle activa le pas et se retrouva bientôt devant l'imposant bâtiment qu'elle recherchait.

Luxus était déjà devant l'entrée et se contenta de la saluer quand elle le rejoignit. Peu à peu, elle sentit de l'excitation trahir son comportement normalement calme et elle avait du mal à tenir en place. Comme elle avait hâte de découvrir le port d'Harujion !

- Bon, on y va ? demanda Zephyr. Il ne faut pas qu'on soit en retard !

Le blond perçut derrière son entrain un ton légèrement irrité, lui signalant ainsi qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas le retrouver devant le bâtiment et y aller seule. Il la connaissait mal - comme la plupart des membres, en fait - mais il l'avait observé depuis son arrivé et devait avouer qu'elle était assez renfermée sur elle-même, n'ouvrant jamais de conversation avec les autres. Elle était peu bavarde et souriante… Il ne lui en tint donc pas rigueur, se disant qu'elle aurait réagi de la même façon si une autre personne l'avait accompagné… Voyant qu'elle se dirigeait vers les quais, il s'arrêta et l'observa poursuivre son chemin vers le train qui arrivait en gare.

- Euh…qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'enquit-il d'une voix légèrement confuse.

Elle s'arrêta et pivota, surprise par sa question dont la réponse lui semblait évidente.

- Bah … j'embarque !

- Je te signale qu'on n'a pas payé les billets !

Elle resta d'abord complètement immobile et indifférente face à cette remarque… avant de finalement comprendre.

_« Ah oui…comment t'expliquer que je n'ai jamais pris un train légalement ? Vite, une excuse ! »_

- Eh bien…étant donné que tu es arrivé avant moi, je pensais que tu étais déjà parti en acheter …s'expliqua-t-elle maladroitement.

Il la regarda bizarrement, puis soupira avant de se diriger vers les guichets. Elle le rattrapa et l'observa attentivement payer leur laisser-passer, au cas où elle devrait le faire elle-même un jour…

* * *

><p>Elle frissonna en rentrant dans le train, de mauvais souvenirs refaisant surface en entendant le vrombissement du moteur de la machine. Le voyage commença calmement, la voiture étant à moitié remplie. Les discutions des autres passagers envahirent rapidement le compartiment et le bruit machinal se fit oublier. Zephyr s'était accoudée sur le rebord de la vitre et regardait défiler le paysage, mais ça lui faisait bizarre…prendre le train sans son frère et en plus avoir une place payée par un billet...<p>

Elle fut tirée de ses rêveries par Luxus, qui était assis en face d'elle.

- Tu n'as jamais pris le train ?

Sa voix lui parut étonnement faible, et elle se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas l'air en forme. Comprenant qu'il se faisait violence pour le cacher, elle ne releva pas en lui demandant si tout allait bien, ne voulant pas froisser sa fierté. Surtout quand elle vit le superbe regard blasé que lui lança le balafré quand ce dernier réalisa qu'elle s'était aperçut de son état. Il semblait être de ce genre de personne pour qui la dignité était primordiale. Avait-il le mal des transports ? Si c'était le cas, il était presque stupide de s'être proposé pour l'accompagner. Ils avaient bien deux longues heures de voyages ! Elle replongea son regard dans le décor, tachant d'ignorer sa situation pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise. L'homme lui en fut d'ailleurs bien reconnaissant. Pour le coup, il regrettait vraiment d'être venu pour qu'elle le voie dans un tel état… mais Zephyr était peu bavarde de nature et il se convainquit qu'elle n'irait pas faire part de son problème à tout le monde.

- Si. Je voyageais tout le temps avant…

- …Mais tu ne t'es jamais rendue au guichet, termina le blond d'un air sentant le sous-entendu, ce qui agaça légèrement la démone.

Alors il s'en était rendu compte ? C'était vrai qu'hier, Luxus lui avait signalé qu'elle n'avait pas d'argent pour se payer le voyage, et il était plus qu'évident que s'il n'était pas venu - et donc n'avait pas payé les billets - elle serait forcément monté illégalement à bord de la machine. Voyant qu'il n'était pas idiot, elle se rassit correctement sur son siège et se mise bien face à lui, le dévisageant pour lui faire regretter d'avoir lancé le sujet. Comme prévu, cela le gêna et il fronça les sourcils. Tant pis pour sa dignité : il l'avait cherché, ce blond !

- Si tu insinues que j'ai fait passager secret, eh bien oui, saches que tu as parfaitement raison. _Je ne me suis jamais rendue au guichet_, dit-elle en reprenant ses mots d'une voix parfaitement calme, montrant qu'elle n'était pas atteinte par sa remarque et qu'elle assumait son acte clandestin.

Il grimaça, tâchant de lui lancer un sourire goguenard bien que légèrement tordu par son malaise.

- Allons, je n'ai rien insinué…

- Bien sûr…

- C'est bon… excuse-moi de t'avoir implicitement demandé si tu avais voyagé gratuitement…

Il sembla prendre plaisir à accentuer le _voyagé gratuitement_… Taquin dans l'âme ou bien véritable emmerdeur sur le coup ? Elle serait surement fixée sur l'une des deux possibilités d'ici la fin de la journée.

- Humf ! fit elle pout toute réponse, se recollant devant sa vitre.

Elle n'aimait pas ce comportement, ce besoin d'enquiquiner les autres. Toutefois elle n'arriva pas à le lui reprocher et se contenta de l'ignorer. Il n'était que dix heure du matin et elle sentait qu'il commençait seulement à la taquiner…Et elle aurait eu l'impression de demander à un papy de jeter son cigare juste entamé par la fenêtre en lui disant de la laisser tranquille. Et puis…elle voulait s'intégrer un peu dans la guilde, alors faire du rentre dedans à un ainé – même s'il était un peu grossier - et prendre les mauvaises blagues au premier degré n'était pas une très bonne idée. Enfin, du moment qu'il évitait de trop l'embêter avec cette histoire de guichet… Ce qu'il parut apparemment comprendre, car il se tut pour le reste du voyage. Ou bien peut-être était-il trop mal en point pour continuer de l'embêter. La journée commençait bien…

Durant la prochaine heure, elle laissa vagabonder son esprit en fixant le paysage à travers la verre de la fenêtre. Elle aussi, il fallait dire qu'elle n'était pas de parfaite compagnie. Elle était peu souriante et distante vis-à-vis d'eux, qui lui avaient pourtant ouvert leurs bras. Cette constatation lui permit de réaliser à quel point la mort de Lysandre l'avait changé. Elle, qui avait toujours été surexcitée et enjouée, terriblement bavarde et ouverte aux autres. La présence de son frère lui avait toujours donné de l'assurance quand elle devait parler à des humains qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, elle semblait avoir perdue toute trace de confiance en elle. Ce changement… serait-il irréversible ? Où retrouverait-elle sa gaieté un jour ? Au fond d'elle, elle ne le pensait pas. Une part d'elle était morte en même temps que lui.

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent en début d'après-midi. Harujion était une ville plutôt animée où circulait de nombreuses carrioles remplies de marchandises fraichement exportées. La pèche et son commerce étant les activités principales du port, peu de touristes se succédaient dans ses étroites ruelles qui ne manquaient pourtant pas de charme. Comme l'heure désignait la pause déjeunée, Luxus l'emmena dans un restaurant nommé 8-Island où ils s'installèrent pour manger. Plusieurs personnes semblaient avoir reconnu le balafré mais Zephyr n'en fit pas tout un plat, se disant que d'après ce qu'elle avait appris sur Fairy Tail, la guilde était plutôt connue et réputée à Fiore, donc ses membres aussi. En fait, elle comprit que les lieux lui étaient familiers quand il partit en cuisine saluer un vieil homme avec des sourcils épais et une petite moustache.<p>

Elle déglutit en voyant arriver son assiette. La nourriture humaine avait un goût fade et poudreux dans sa bouche, lui donnant l'impression de manger du sable, mais elle parvenait assez bien à dissimuler son dégout. Son principal problème fut en fait les couverts : elle n'avait jamais mangé avec, n'en ayant pas besoin vu son régime alimentaire. Elle s'en servait maladroitement à cause de son manque d'expérience pratique, comme l'aurait fait un enfant, et pourtant elle faisait de son mieux et se concentrait pour se souvenir de la manière dont Lys les utilisait autrefois.

Luxus, assis en face d'elle, s'occupait de son assiette en la fixant avec amusement. Elle parvenait à le dérider sans même qu'il n'ait besoin de la taquiner ! Zephyr n'ayant pas d'argent, il devait assumer les dépenses pour eux deux malgré le fait qu'il ne serait pas rémunéré à la fin de la journée… mais au vu de la scène qui s'offrait face à lui, il s'était consolé en se disant que ces petites dépenses en valaient bien la peine.

- Tu ne tiens pas très bien tes couverts… remarqua-t-il, pince sans rire.

Elle lui lança un regard fatigué, trouvant dommage qu'il est récupéré son caractère espiègle en même temps que ses esprits à la sortie du train. On aurait vraiment dit qu'il prenait plaisir à l'enquiquiner. Le blond remarqua que la jeune brune ne semblait pas atteinte par ses remarques et elle conservait un visage impassible, ce qui avait le don de l'inciter à encore plus la taquiner, cherchant ses limites. Etant donné qu'elle n'était pas bavarde, la journée promettait d'être longue et il était bien décidé à trouver le moyen de se divertir.

- Je ne suis pas issue d'une noble famille à qui ont inculque l'art de se tenir à table, se justifia-t-elle comme elle le put.

- Pas besoin d'être noble pour ça… Toutes les familles le peuvent…

Voyant qu'elle n'en répondrait rien, il termina son repas et regarda distraitement la serveuse faire ses aller-retours en attendant que Zephyr finisse à son tour. Il savait qu'il pouvait parfois être barbant, mais c'était tellement tentant de l'embêter ! Elle ne prenait pas tout au premier degré et il pouvait pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin…ce qui était assez rafraichissant par rapport aux têtes brulées de la guilde ; comme Natsu qui lui sautait dessus avant même qu'il est ouvert la bouche pour l'en dissuader, ce qui à la longue devenait franchement chiant. La plupart du temps les autres le craignaient à cause de sa force et c'était en partie à cause de ça qu'il s'était retrouvé isolé. Mais la jeune fille, qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de la guilde ou _du petit fils du maitre_, n'était pas pour le moins du monde effrayée. Ça faisait du bien aussi. Il trouva d'ailleurs étrange qu'elle en sache si peu sur Fairy Tail vu sa récente victoire aux Grands Jeux Magiques ainsi que les nombreuses rumeurs qui courraient à son sujet… Elle n'était probablement pas de Fiore.

- Tu as de la famille, quelque part ? demanda-t-il pensivement, observant toujours la barmaid désormais en train de s'activer derrière son comptoir.

Un petit moment s'écoula avant qu'elle ne se manifeste. Ce léger silence l'interpella et il reporta nonchalamment son attention sur la jeune brune qui avait également terminé de manger.

- Oui, un frère…

Comme elle n'évoqua pas ses parents, il songea qu'ils n'étaient probablement plus de ce monde… ou bien qu'elle était en froid avec eux. Etrangement, Zephyr ne se sentit pas triste en évoquant Lysandre. Elle ressentait juste…de la colère. Une colère sourde remontait en elle, ressemblant à cette émotion qu'elle avait ressentie juste avant de rejoindre Fairy Tail. Ce mélange de haine, de frustration et de désespoir… Peut-être que le blond saurait lui expliquer et lui dire de quoi il s'agissait. Il était humain, après tout.

- Euh… Luxus ? Commença-t-elle, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre pour poser cette question si peu commune.

- Hum ? fit-il en en haussant un sourcil.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Je suis tout ouïe.

Elle hésita un instant, puis finit enfin par lui avouer ce qui la tracassait depuis des jours.

- Je ressens quelque chose depuis un moment, mais je ne connais pas ce sentiment, souffla-t-elle. Je ne l'avais encore jamais ressenti… Alors je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer. Est-ce que tu peux m'aider ? demanda-t-elle timidement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et en lui lançant un regard implorant.

Il prit une tête étonnée. C'était une bien drôle de question… Elle voulait qu'il lui explique un sentiment ? Cette fille était décidément de plus en plus étrange !

- Et comment le décris-tu ?

Elle se concentra et tâcha de l'expliquer en évitant d'évoquer le Raijuu. Elle n'était pas folle n'ont plus.

- C'est un peu comme de la colère, mais c'est comme si elle est concentrée en un seul point … envers une personne particulière. Je ressens le besoin de combler quelque chose en la frappant, comme … comme si je voulais appliquer une sorte de justice. Oui, c'est ça ! Je voudrais de la justice en la frappant…

Luxus posa sur elle un regard songeur et curieux. Étonnante question venant d'une personne au pacifisme exemplaire. Beaucoup d'émotions étaient basées sur ces ressentis là, mais celui qui s'en rapprochait le plus était le ressentiment. Elle ignorait de quoi il s'agissait ? Mais d'où venait-elle pour ignorer une chose pareille ?

- C'est de la rancœur. Tu éprouves le besoin de te venger, si tu préfères. Pourquoi ? Quelqu'un t'as fait du mal ?

Elle savait que mentir était impossible étant donné qu'elle venait elle-même de lui avouer qu'elle le ressentait, alors elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et de le remercier pour avoir éclairé sa lanterne. Voyant qu'elle ne comptait pas s'étaler sur cette histoire, il la regarda de nouveau bizarrement puis se leva pour partir payer. La démone resta à table pour songer aux émotions qui se bouleversaient en elle. Ainsi elles portaient le nom de _vengeance_. Alors elle voulait se venger de Raika ? Elle voulait venger la mort de Lysandre afin de faire justice ? Bizarres…tellement bizarres ces sentiments humains. Quand le balafré revint, elle se redressa et le remercia pour le repas même si elle n'y pensait pas un seul mot. Ils repartirent et commencèrent à chercher la direction de l'hôtel, demandant leur chemin. Zephyr continuait d'admirer l'architecture de la ville et elle perçut à un moment que Luxus l'observait du coin de l'œil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit-elle, curieuse.

- On dirait que tu es constamment entrain de découvrir le monde…observa l'homme à la balafre.

- Eh bien… Je ne suis jamais venue ici avant…

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Elle lui lança aussitôt un regard interrogateur.

- Tu regardes avec l'émerveillement d'un enfant… comme si tu découvrais ce que c'était une ville, prendre le train avec des billets ou bien manger avec des couverts… Ou encore même, tes propres sentiments.

Elle lui lança un regard blasé, quoique légèrement inquiet. Elle espérait qu'il ne s'étale pas trop sur le sujet, histoire qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de se justifier de son absence de connaissance en lui disant qu'elle avait passé presque dix ans enfermée dans un pays dont il ignorait l'existence.

- Et c'est grave, tu crois ? répondit-elle d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Il ricana et détourna les yeux pour les planter dans le vide face à lui, croisant ses bras sur son torse musculeux.

- Eh bien…Je n'en suis pas encore sûr…


	14. Chapitre 14 - Le concert

Et voilà le 14ème chapitre ! \(°w°)/

Voilà un passage que j'avais hâte d'écrire :3 Dès qu'on parle de musique, je m'enflamme !

/!\ Celle que vous trouverez à la fin de ce chapitre ne m'appartient pas !

Je mets de plus en plus de temps pour écrire, mais je fais des chapitres un peu plus longs maintenant et je n'ais en plus pas beaucoup de temps dans mon temps libre… mais les vacances arrivent bientôt et j'espère pouvoir accélérer le temps de publication.

Bonne lecture !

_Je tenais à préciser que Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas (merci à toi, ô grand Hiro Mashima), et que cette fiction est réalisée par pur plaisir en y insérant quelques OCs._

**Chapitre XIV : Le concert**

Quand Zephyr et Luxus arrivèrent chez leur client dans l'après-midi pour annoncer la participation de la jeune brune au concert d'inauguration, le propriétaire, M. Yutsuki, sembla si ravi qu'il les emmena visiter le domaine. Si le balafré trouva cela barbant, la démone ne put être qu'émerveillée. L'hôtel était somptueux. Posté en bord de mer, ses immenses façades de pierres blanches s'élevaient à une hauteur incroyable, ressemblant plus aux murailles des châteaux qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir dans d'autres contrées avec son frère. Le vieil homme se fit d'ailleurs joie de lui raconter l'histoire de cet ancien manoir abandonné, puis rénové en hôtel pour attirer les curieux et rendre le port un peu plus attractif. Elle écouta d'une oreille distraite, continuant d'observer tout ce que ses yeux lui permettaient de voir. Alors qu'ils terminaient leur promenade, le client fit remarquer le lamentable goût vestimentaire de la jeune brune et Luxus ne put s'empêcher de pouffer discrètement.

_« Euh…je suis sensée prendre ça comment, moi ? »_

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous montrez comme ça devant ma nouvelle clientèle ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air scandalisé qui lui parut d'abord méprisant. Permettez-moi de vous offrir votre tenue de ce soir…

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds et le grand blond reporta son attention sur une porte entrouverte à quelques mètres de là. Le propriétaire claqua des doigts et une servante apparut soudainement, les surprenant tous les deux.

- Si vous vous voulez bien me suivre, mademoiselle… Demanda la bonne en s'inclinant.

Presqu'aussitôt, Luxus tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner vers son échappatoire qui le ramènerait vers la ville.

- Bon, je te laisse ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait pressé.

-Attend ! Où vas-tu ? Lui demanda la jeune fée-démone, un peu inquiète malgré elle de se retrouver toute seule dans un lieu inconnu, qui plus est avec son très mauvais sens de l'orientation…

Il rigola doucement et se désigna du doigt.

- Quoi ? Je te manque déjà ? Tu n'es plus capable de te passer de moi ?

- Je croyais que tu étais sensé _m'accompagner _partout…

Elle se renfrogna et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, alors que la servante attendait patiemment qu'ils terminent cette petite dispute. Il se calma et s'expliqua tranquillement, passant nonchalamment ses bras derrière sa tête.

- Je doute sincèrement que tu ais besoin de mon aide pour les prochaines heures…Mais t'inquiète, on se revoit pour le concert !

Sans plus d'explications, il fit volteface et disparut de son champ de vision. Où allait-il ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par _pas besoin de lui_ ?

* * *

><p>Zephyr comprit quand la dame la mena jusqu'à l'une des chambres de l'hôtel. La vue magnifique que lui offrit la fenêtre l'hypnotisa mais elle fut tirée de sa contemplation par la bonne qui lui proposa un sac de vêtements, puis sortit de la chambre en disant que M. Yutsuki l'attendrait avec ses clients à 21h dans le hall pour le concert.<p>

Elle retira les affaires offertes par Reby puis s'habilla de ce qui se trouvait dans le sac. Elle regarda le résultat dans le grand miroir de la salle de bain.

_« Dans quoi je me suis embarquée, moi… »_

Elle fixa son reflet avec scepticisme, alors qu'elle percevait un sentiment nouveau prendre peu à peu place. Elle ne le déchiffra pas tout de suite, mais elle finit par le découvrir toute seule à force d'observer sa silhouette sous tous les angles. Elle se trouvait… belle. Pour la toute première fois. Zephyr n'avait jamais vraiment trop pensé à son apparence, mais cette longue robe blanche lui permit de comprendre que son apparence humaine n'était pas déplaisante et pouvait être mise en valeur. Elle n'était toutefois pas habituée à porter un tel vêtement, et la robe lui serrait trop à son goût, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle était limitée en mouvement, alors que les talons trop hauts lui faisaient un peu mal aux pieds. Une tenue pas très…_fonctionnelle_. Elle tira ses cheveux vers l'arrière de sa tête en une longue couette, loisir qu'elle ne s'accordait pas en temps normal, mais la robe recouvrait totalement son dos. Elle n'avait pour le moment pas besoin d'y faire tomber ses cheveux pour cacher ses cicatrices. Elle s'interdit cependant d'enlever ses mitaines. Bien que cela n'était pas très élégant avec sa tenue, mais elle refusait catégoriquement que quiconque voit les marques à ses poignets. Même elle.

Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi assise sur le bord du balcon à scruter la mer qu'elle avait rarement vu. La dernière fois remontait à presque un an à Bosco, sur les plages du sud-ouest. Le son des vagues se brisant sur les petites falaises où se tenait l'hôtel résonnait comme un chant doux et apaisant, calme et serein. Elle n'arrivait pas à songer à autre chose qu'à la soirée et aux chansons qu'elle allait présenter dans quelques heures. Elle effleura avec ses mains le Mélodium qu'elle avait passé autour de son cou, sa robe n'étant pas munie de poches. Elle avait décidé de l'utiliser ce soir, s'en servant pour matérialiser les instruments qu'elle aurait besoin pour le concert.

Zephyr avait retrouvé l'objet intact dans ses anciennes poches, ce qui l'avait bouleversé. Le père de Lysandre lui avait transmis avant de mourir, puis le garçon l'avait fait à son tour. Cette petite chose semblait relier les morts au monde des vivants…comme un lien. Serait-elle la prochaine ?

Un bref souvenir refit surface, calme et chaleureux…

**_La lande était verdoyante, vierge, et seule la voie ferrée qui la traversait prouvait que les hommes étaient déjà passés par là. Zephyr et Lysandre étaient allongés au bord de lac que devait contourner les rails pour traverser l'étendue verte, admirant le couché de soleil. Ils devaient attendre une petite heure avant le prochain passage d'un train, alors ils s'étaient installés sur l'épais coussin d'herbe et profitaient de l'air doux, leurs cheveux se balançant doucement au gré du vent. La jeune fille admirait le Mélodium dans ses mains avec une certaine fascination._**

**_- Lys, Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment expliqué comment il marchait, s'exclama le petit démon de treize ans. Comment il fait pour faire apparaitre les pensées des gens ?_**

**_Le garçon, allongé à côté d'elle de tout son long, tourna ses yeux bleus vers elle et lui lança son habituel regard bienveillant. Cette question semblait un peu le déranger, mais il y répondit tout de même, hésitant en formulant ses mots._**

**_- C'est pas si compliqué que ça… c'est un objet très sensible à ce qui l'entoure..._**

**_- D'accord, mais comment il marche ?_**

**_Il hésita à nouveau, mais poursuivit :_**

**_- Il absorbe l'Eternano dans l'air et le stock en son cœur. Quand tu l'actives, il matérialise tes premières pensées, un peu comme une sorte d'invocation spirituelle. Mon père l'utilisait à des fins musicales, mais il peut très bien matérialiser autre chose… tout ce que tu veux en fait !_**

**_- Comme j'ai matérialisé l'oiseau l'autre jour ?_**

**_Elle était presque sûre d'avoir vu son sourire s'estomper l'espace d'un instant. Enfin, ce n'était qu'un détail qui n'avait pas d'importance._**

**_- Oui, c'est exactement comme ça… fit-il en replongeant son regard dans le firmament multicolore du crépuscule, l'air légèrement préoccupé et songeur._**

Un petit souvenir anodin mais exquis, et pourtant horriblement douloureux. Elle secoua la tête pour le chasser.

Elle avait pensé faire apparaitre un petit orchestre, mais cela demanderait beaucoup d'énergie et _les invocations musicales_ duraient un peu moins de dix minutes avec autant d'instruments. Lys lui avait dit que l'objet se nourrissait de l'Eternano de l'atmosphère qu'il emmagasinait et elle allait devoir le ménager pour qu'il ne lâche pas en plein milieu du concert pour refaire ses batteries. Elle décida de se contenter d'un piano pour la cérémonie, ce qui lui assurait au moins une petite heure de spectacle.

La soirée tomba étonnement vite et elle se retrouva bientôt sur la scène aménagée dans le hall, un amer sentiment de solitude au ventre devant la foule attablée qui prenait l'apéritif. Elle était composée en grande partie d'homme au ventre corpulent et aux vêtements de marques, mais elle fut surprise d'observer de nombreux jeunes gens de son âge. Le hall, lui, était comme le reste des salles de l'ancien manoir : somptueux. Un imposant lustre qu'on aurait dit de cristal surplombait la scène et renvoyait des éclats de lumière à travers toute la pièce. Le propriétaire semblait vouer un culte au blanc car il recouvrait l'ensemble les murs, donnant au plafond, déjà bien haut au-dessus de leur tête, une impression de profondeur. Ce dernier apparut d'ailleurs et monta la rejoindre sur scène pour attirer l'attention de la foule et faire taire les discutions qui persistaient encore.

- Bonsoir, mesdames et messieurs ! Comme vous le savez tous, cet hôtel ouvre ce soir ses portes et je serais ravi de l'inaugurer en vous invitant à…

Elle ignora le reste de son discours et prit le Mélodium dans ses mains, une bouffé de nostalgie lui saisissant les tripes et faisant remonter de douloureux souvenirs. Elle était prête à chanter devant toutes ces personnes, qui attendaient patiemment que M. Yutsuki termine son speech pour que le concert commence.

_« Lys…c'est toi qui a toujours rêvé de devenir chanteur… pas moi. »_

Cela ne fit que renforcer son sentiment de ne pas se sentir à sa place et qui lui donnait envie de quitter l'estrade en courant. Enfin…elle ne pouvait pas renoncer maintenant. Elle s'était engagé à la faire ce concert, après tout ! C'était _sa_ mission !

Quand l'homme quitta la scène, elle songea fort à l'instrument souhaité. Elle activa le précieux objet et un nuage doré s'en extirpa, construisant progressivement un piano à la manière d'un château de sable qu'on aurait cru d'or, ce qui provoqua des exclamations de surprise et d'émerveillement. Zephyr s'assit élégamment sur le tabouret qui se matérialisa et commença à jouer une agréable et joyeuse mélodie, effleurant délicatement les touches de l'instrument qui activait ses cordes d'un son cristallin. Elle n'était pas aussi douée que son frère qui avait toujours suivit des cours dès son plus jeune âge avec son père, mais elle avait tout de même eu le temps d'apprendre divers instruments dans ces interminables journées à voyager dans un wagon de marchandise.

Une porte s'ouvrit discrètement au fond de la salle, laissant entrer un homme dont le style vestimentaire faisait tâche au milieu de tous ces gens opulents. Luxus avait finalement décidé de revenir pour le concert. Elle qui ne pensait pas le revoir avant la fin de la soirée... Mais c'était vrai qu'il avait dit qu'il assisterait à sa représentation. Au moins, il s'agissait d'un homme de parole…Elle se sentit un peu moins seule et commença à chanter, bien que timidement au début.

**Elle regarde ma main**

**Elle s'accorde une pause**

**J'appelle à mon destin**

**Mon cœur lourd se repose**

**Je ne sens que le bien**

**Et le mal se suppose**

**Le lien**

**…**

**Elle remonte trop loin**

**Les souvenirs s'essoufflent**

**Je trouve un peu de moi**

**Dans cette vie sur ces routes**

**C'est comme au bord d'un rien**

**Que le lien me revient**

**Enfin**

**…**

**Racontez-moi**

**Quel est ce lien qui me tient vivant dans ce monde**

**Rassurez-moi**

**Si les douleurs nous rendaient meilleurs**

**Racontez-moi**

**…**

**A ceux qui rêvent sans fin**

**Qui s'accordent un repos**

**Comme ceux qui meurent pour rien**

**Si loin sans une rose**

**Je me dis que soudain**

**Mes peurs c'n'est pas grand chose**

**Pas grand-chose**

**…**

**Racontez-moi**

**Quel est ce lien qui me tient vivant dans ce monde**

**Rassurez-moi**

**Si les douleurs nous rendaient meilleurs**

**Racontez-moi**

**Quel est ce lien qui NOUS tient vivant dans ce monde**

**Rassurez-moi**

**Si les douleurs nous rendaient meilleurs**

**…**

**Le pendu me foudroie**

**Mais la lune s'interpose**

**La lutte se fait sans foi**

**Le jugement explose**

**L'ermite est au soleil**

**Et l'impératrice, le monde**

**Pour moi**

**…**

**Je serre encore les poings et je crie pour demain**

**Et je crie pour demain**

**Le lien, le lien**

**…**

**Racontez-moi**

**Quel est ce lien qui me tient vivant dans ce monde**

**Rassurez-moi**

**Si les douleurs nous rendaient meilleurs**

**Racontez-moi**

**Quel est ce lien qui NOUS tient vivant dans ce monde**

**Rassurez-moi**

**Si les douleurs nous rendaient meilleurs,**

**Nous rendaient meilleurs**

Tout le monde était subjugué par sa voix, Luxus dut l'avouer, lui aussi. Au moins, elle ne lui fit pas regretter d'être venu. Elle chantait avec assurance et technique, ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas choisi cette mission par hasard. Effectivement, « _elle se débrouillait assez bien »_... Sa voix claire montait facilement dans les octaves les plus graves comme les plus aigües, et son chant était pénétrant, puissant, résonnant dans la salle où plus personne n'osait parler pour risquer de l'interrompre. Elle était très douée ! La mélodie gagna en intensité et son chant devint des plus harmonieux, alors qu'une expression de sérénité recouvrait son visage. Elle semblait paisible, imaginait la voix de son frère se joindre à la sienne, comme ils l'avaient fait de nombreuses fois. Cette chanson, c'était celle que Lys lui avait chanté pour la toute première fois. C'était aussi avec celle-ci qu'elle avait appris à le faire, et que Lysandre ne se lassait jamais de fredonner encore et encore. Le bonheur de chanter à deux… Elle ressentit de nouveau le besoin de pleurer face à ce sentiment de solitude, mais comme la dernière fois, elle n'y arriva pas. Comment devait-elle faire pour pleurer ? En était-elle donc incapable ?

Quand la musique se termina, elle ne perdit pas une seconde et entama une nouvelle œuvre musicale, toute aussi splendide. Elle enchaina les plus beaux chants qu'elle avait appris de son frère avec le plus d'émotion qu'il lui était possible de donner. Le concert fut sublime, et quand le Mélodium arriva au bout de ses capacités et fit disparaitre le piano dans un nuage doré qui replongea vers l'objet, les clients se levèrent pour l'applaudir.

* * *

><p><strong>!\ **_Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, cette chanson ne m'appartient pas : c'est une œuvre de Grégory Lemarchal intitulée « le lien ». J'adore cette musique et je vous conseille vivement de l'écouter si vous ne connaissez pas ;)_


	15. Chaptitre 15 - Bellicisme

Et voilà le 15ème chapitre ! \(°w°)/

Bonne lecture, les gens !

_Je tenais à préciser que Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas (merci à toi, ô grand Hiro Mashima), et que cette fiction est réalisée par pur plaisir en y insérant quelques OCs._

**Chapitre XV : Bellicisme **

- Je savais que j'avais bien fait de formuler une requête auprès de Fairy Tail ! s'écria presque M. Yutsuki, apparemment satisfait de la soirée.

Zephyr l'avait aussitôt rejoint une fois que la foule s'était rassise. Elle voulait être payée pour rentrer le plus vite possible. La nuit était tombée et elle se sentait étrange, comme barbouillée. Elle ne digérait pas bien la nourriture humaine, mais elle ne pensait pas que le problème venait uniquement de ça. Non, elle se sentait aussi fiévreuse. Elle n'avait pourtant jamais été malade…

- Pas mal du tout ! s'exclama Luxus en la rejoignant. Je dois admettre que tu as du talent.

Elle l'ignora presque, tachant de se concentrer pour ne pas vomir à ses pieds. Il ne remarqua probablement pas son état car il entama une discussion avec le propriétaire qui semblait heureux comme pas deux par l'incroyable inauguration de sa nouvelle affaire. Zephyr tourna discrètement les talons et estima qu'il était temps d'aller se changer, retournant dans la chambre qu'on lui avait prêté pour la journée. M. Yutsuki leur avait proposé de rester dormir sur les lieux mais la démone n'y avait pas tenu, désireuse de rentrer au plus vite. Luxus n'avait pas trop apprécié de faire le voyage de nuit mais il n'avait pas vraiment eut le choix étant donné que c'était _sa_ mission, donc c'était elle qui décidait quand repartir. Une fois rhabillée et ayant redonné la robe à une servante, elle décida d'aller prendre l'air, commençant à sortir de l'enceinte de l'hôtel où la fête battait son plein. Il faisait nuit depuis un moment déjà et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas encore prête de rentrer à Magnoria. Le voyage en train durait généralement entre deux heures et deux heures et demi, mais comme il faisait nuit le chauffeur devait être prudent à cause de la mauvaise luminosité et gardait une vitesse assez lente, ce qui rendrait le voyage bien plus long au grand dam du blond.

Elle fut saisit d'une bouffée de chaleur et décida de s'assoir sur l'un des murets bordant l'allée menant à l'édifice. Elle sentait quelque chose de bestial remonter en elle et ne put s'empêcher de humer l'air, les sens à l'affut comme quand elle chassait. Elle sentait l'odeur d'un petit animal et percevait ses griffes racler la terre à une bonne dizaine de mètre d'elle, probablement un rongeur...et la tentation de se jeter sur lui vint la titiller. Une irrésistible envie bien loin d'être intelligible, car elle était incroyablement intense : Un simple rongeur, ce n'était pas assez pour combler sa faim… Alors pourquoi avait-elle autant envie de se jeter sur lui ? Puisque ce n'était pas pour se nourrir, était-ce seulement pour le tuer ? Elle se pencha en avant et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et essayer d'oublier la présence du petit animal, mais elle s'enfonça au final davantage dans ces pensées sombres, ne trouvant étonnement pas la force de résister à cette frénésie… L'inconscience l'attrait vers elle, comme pour l'accueillir dans un doux sommeil. Une torpeur tentante…lui soufflant de se transformer… Elle se sentait happée…

Bizarre…

Elle fut brusquement sortie de sa léthargie par Luxus qui apparut de nulle part devant elle, un sac sur l'épaule.

- Je te signale que t'as failli oublier ta paye, la vedette ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air héroïque, un sourire barrant ses lèvres.

Elle ne répondit pas, l'esprit trop engourdit pour cela, et se leva pour aller prendre le sac remplit de joyaux afin de le porter. Comme il venait de le dire, c'était _sa_ paye... Le balafré sembla remarquer son changement d'humeur car son sourire mourut sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'ai vexé ? S'enquit-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la gare, Zephyr ouvrant la marche.

- Bien sûr que non, je ne me vexerais pas pour si peu… répliqua-t-elle d'une voix étonnement agressive.

_« Tiens ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? » se demanda-t-elle à elle-même._

Elle sentit une tension et elle comprit qu'elle avait irrité son ainé qui n'avait pas fait preuve de méchanceté. Elle en avait conscience et voulut s'excuser pour ce comportement, mais aucun mot de franchit ses lèvres. Etrangement, elle avait l'impression que cela lui était égal, qu'elle s'en _fichait_. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir d'émotion et qu'elle ne ressentait rien. Que son cœur était vide d'âme.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

Luxus ne dit plus mot jusqu'à la gare, se contentant d'acheter des billets à un guichetier à moitié endormis. Ils s'assirent sur l'un des bancs bordant les quais et se mirent à attendre que le train arrive, un unique lampadaire illuminant la scène. Zephyr se sentait vraiment bizarre… comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à lui donner mentalement des coups de massue. Elle divaguait, dans les zappes, loin du monde réel…un peu comme dans un rêve. Ou plutôt comme si elle était à moitié consciente. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle affamée - ou plutôt assoiffée. Luxus lui annonça d'ailleurs avoir diné avant de venir au concert, et elle se contenta de répondre qu'il avait bien fait car elle aussi, ce qui était bien évidement un mensonge. La dernière chose qu'elle désirait était bien de se remplir le ventre de la nourriture terreuse et sans saveur des hommes. Le sang, lui, avait un goût si enivrant, si fort… si bon ! Sa simple pensée la fit saliver.

Après un quart d'heure de mutisme entre eux, le blond brisa de nouveau le silence.

- Belles cicatrices…

La jeune fille ne comprit pas tout de suite, puis se souvenu qu'il avait marché derrière elle pendant tout le trajet… Elle sursauta en comprenant et dissimula tant bien que mal son affolement alors qu'elle détachait sa queue de cheval qu'elle avait oublié de défaire après s'être changée. Merde ! Maintenant qu'elle avait remis les affaires de Reby, les balafres dans son dos devaient être parfaitement visibles !

- Je pourrais t'en dire autant, dit-elle toujours aussi bizarrement belliqueuse, replaçant ses cheveux comme elle put pour qu'ils continuent de cacher les six marques comme ils étaient censés le faire grâce à leur longueur.

Il eut un bref rictus désabusé, alors que la frustration de l'homme d'être ainsi malmené était presque palpable. La jeune fille qui avait été si douce et émotive durant le concert venait de se transformer en un Gajil bis depuis que la nuit était tombée. Il savait qu'il l'avait pas mal taquiné dans la journée, reconnaissant lui-même avoir un comportement un peu emmerdant parfois, mais à aucun moment il n'avait fait preuve de méchanceté. Et puis il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, jeune fille impassible et calme dont le caractère venait tout à coup de changer pour devenir celui d'une jeune fille agressive et rebelle… mais peu importait… car elle allait devoir répondre de ses actes qui n'étaient pas de bonne guerre. On ne s'en prenait pas à lui comme ça sans raison !

Le bruit d'un moteur résonna dans l'édifice et ils embarquèrent en se fuyant mutuellement du regard. Le wagon dans lequel ils montèrent était aussi vide que la gare et ils se retrouvèrent donc seuls dans le compartiment. Comme à l'allée, Luxus n'allait pas très bien et semblait en avoir honte, ce qui confirmait son mal des transports. Comme à l'allée, elle s'appuya contre la vitre afin d'admirer le paysage … Et comme à l'allée, l'homme attendit une petite heure pour entamer une conversation qu'elle n'avait pas du tout souhaitée.

- Pourquoi tu caches ta marque ?

La voix du garçon fut sans appel, résonnant dans le compartiment. Elle était terriblement sérieuse et grave, ce qui changeait de son comportement d'ordinaire blagueur… Mais au vu de la situation, c'était assez compréhensible. Zephyr, qui avait replié ses genoux contre elle, le dévisagea pour savoir où il voulait en venir. Ah oui, c'était vrai…ses mitaines destinées à dissimuler ses cicatrices à ses poignets cachaient également la marque de la guilde sur sa main gauche, bien que ce n'en n'était pas le but. Il lui lança un regard étonnement froid et elle se contenta de répondre le plus laconiquement possible pour refouler l'envie de lui répliquer hargneusement. Elle se sentait traquée, les nerfs à vifs, agressive. Elle avait une inexplicable envie de se jeter sur lui pour le frapper, ce qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas étant donné qu'elle n'aurait d'ordinaire jamais fait ça… Mais le vice qui monopolisait son être l'empêcha de faire la différence entre ce comportement et celui qu'elle adoptait habituellement.

- Ce n'est pas la marque que je cache.

Il s'empressa de la questionner de nouveau malgré la douleur qui lui tenait les tripes.

- Et d'où est-ce que tu viens ?

- De nulle part. J'ai toujours _voyagé gratuitement_ à travers Earthland avec mon frère.

L'homme prit cette fois son temps pour continuer, son ventre lui faisant terriblement mal.

- Et tu vis où maintenant ? Parce que…c'est assez étrange que quelqu'un qui n'ait pas les moyens de se payer un voyage en train parvienne à se trouver un loyer en seulement deux semaines.

Et voilà qu'il recommençait avec ses sous-entendus. Malgré son attitude détendue, l'inflexion vocale de l'homme laissait deviner qu'il était énervé… très énervé d'ailleurs … Elle était encore coincée : si elle ne lui parlait pas un peu d'elle, elle risquerait d'éveiller d'avantage les soupçons. Décidément ce garçon avait un vrai talent pour l'acculer… Sauf qu'en cet instant, Zephyr n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à parler ou même à mentir, comme si tout lui était égal. Elle n'était pas en mesure de s'en rendre compte dans son état, mais ce comportement jouait fortement contre elle.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il sous-entend encore, le roi de l'insinuation ? fit elle d'un air mauvais, alors qu'elle avait l'impression de ne plus contrôler ses mots.

- Que tu nous mens. Et apparemment, sur pas mal de chose…

Sa réponse placide s'abattit sur elle comme une hache sur un arbre. Une réponse qui entamait son écorce, sa couverture humaine. Bien sûr qu'elle leur mentait. Son aspect humain était lui-même un véritable mensonge. Depuis qu'elle les connaissait elle les menait tous en bateau. Sa vie à la guilde se résumait à trouver le juste équilibre entre la vérité et le mensonge.

- J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui peut m'héberger le temps que j'en trouve un, dit-elle en le fixant ardemment, le mettant au défi de douter.

Il hocha la tête, peu convaincu, puis poursuivit.

- Et il est où ton frère maintenant ? Il t'a abandonné quand il a réalisé que tu savais être parfois vraiment chiante ? Lâcha-t-il durement.

Il la vit frémir et l'expression sur son visage se raffermir. Apparemment il venait de toucher un point sensible… Ce qu'elle lui confirma en répondant avec hargne :

- Tu veux qu'on continue ce jeu de question-réponse à sens unique ou bien on va attendre que l'un d'entre nous en ait marre et se jette par la fenêtre ?

Luxus ne reconnut pas la personne qui était en face de lui. Il était choqué qu'elle soit si malveillante sans aucune raison apparente, elle, qui était de nature si paisible. Il chercha à l'intimider pour lui faire baisser de ton et il contracta les muscles de ses bras. Des petits éclairs parcoururent brièvement la surface de son corps, avant de disparaitre aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Un simple rappel à l'ordre en tant qu'ainé.

Mais la réaction de Zephyr le prit au dépourvu : Elle avait aussitôt eut un mouvement de recul et avait sursauté comme si une bombe venait d'exploser à côté d'elle.

Un mage… d'électricité ?! La scène du train et de Raika lui revint en mémoire et elle se ratatina sur son siège, prenant un air complètement effrayé en repensant au monstre. Elle voulait la mort de ce démon… mais ses pouvoirs, ces éclairs qui avaient pris la vie de son frère, avaient su la terrifier. Elle, qui avant, aimait pourtant regarder ces formes rapides et lumineuses pourfendre le ciel lors des nuits d'orages… En voir lui ramena brutalement un horrible lot de souvenir.

_La foudre…le Raijuu…le sang…Lysandre…_

_La mort_

Luxus fut aussitôt marqué par la brusque réaction de la brune face à ses minuscules éclairs. Bien sûr que la magie électrique était redoutée, mais ils faisaient partie de la même guilde et elle devait bien se douter qu'il n'allait pas s'en prendre à elle. Surtout qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre si la magie glissait sur elle ! Enfin, peu importait. Elle semblait s'être calmée maintenant. Mais pas comme il le voulait. Zephyr, qui était menaçante il y avait encore quelques secondes, semblait désormais aussi fragile qu'une feuille et aussi terrifiée qu'une enfant. Elle tremblait et s'était recroquevillé sur son siège, le fixant avec terreur. Il était presque sous le choc de voir un tel changement de personnalité en à peine une seconde. Le voile sombre et vide qui recouvrait tout à l'heure ses yeux semblait s'être levé, révélant un regard pétillant de vie, comme si elle s'était soudainement réveillée d'un rêve.

Le jeune homme se souvint de la conversation de Polyussica qu'il avait épié, disant qu'elle avait été blessée par une attaque électrique puissante, surement avant que Natsu la ramasse quelque part dans la forêt. Apparemment, il s'agirait de la foudre… et puis cela l'avait rendu amnésique et elle disait ne plus se souvenir de cette journée ni de sa raison dans les bois…

Lentement, il assimila … Et enfin, il réalisa.

- Tu as peur de la foudre ? Finit-il par demander d'une voix légèrement confuse.

Terroriser un nouveau membre, bien qu'involontairement n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée… même si ce dernier était peut être un menteur. Enfin, il devait bien avouer que ses mensonges n'avaient fait de mal à personne : elle semblait juste vouloir cacher quelque chose… comme le fait de prendre illégalement un train ; mais lui aussi avait déjà fraudé, alors au fond, il était très mal placé pour lui faire la remarque. Certes, elle cachait surement beaucoup de chose, mais rentrer ainsi dans la vie privée d'un personne ne faisait pas vraiment de lui un bon modèle du savoir vivre. Et en plus de cela, il venait de réussir à effrayer une des rares personnes qui n'avaient pas peur de lui et lui tenait même tête… Il se félicita pour ça et se maudit mentalement, convaincu qu'il avait agi trop impulsivement.

- On a …tous peur de quelque chose… lâcha t'elle en calmant ses tremblements et en cachant son visage derrière sa longue mèche noire.

La tension redescendit incroyablement vite, comme si ces simples éclairs avaient calmés les ardeurs déraisonnés de la brune, comme si la crainte ayant éclaircit ses esprits. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et le regard perdu dans le vide face à elle, l'expression de son visage étant indescriptible. Le blond soupira et abandonna son air renfrogné, ne pensant pas que de quelques petits éclairs magiques, ils en seraient allés jusqu'à là. Zephyr, elle, réalisait doucement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Depuis la fin du concert, elle avait eu l'impression de glisser dans un doux rêve et elle s'était laissée bercer par le courant du songe. Mais maintenant, elle regrettait de s'être ainsi laissé sombrer dans cette volupté et s'en mordait les doigts. Voir la foudre avait labouré sa mémoire et fait ressortir des images de Raika, ce qui lui avait donné une sorte de coup de fouet l'arrachant à cette léthargie. Elle était incapable d'expliquer le phénomène qui venait de lui arriver, et cela l'a terrifiait presque autant que lorsqu'elle avait vu les petits éclairs de Luxus. Une très longue demi-heure passa, silencieuse, et alors qu'elle ne cessait de ruminer les récents évènements, Zephyr se retourna contre la vitre à sa gauche pour continuer d'observer la voute étoilée …

_« …Dénuée de lune ? » _remarqua-t-elle pensivement.

Le claque mentale qu'elle se prit faillit la faire gémir. Le souvenir des phénomènes se produisant durant la nouvelle lune lui revinrent comme un coup de massue.

Mais oui… Cela faisait tellement longtemps, tellement d'années qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à l'appel de la lune noire qu'elle l'avait oublié et n'avait pas reconnu les terribles pulsions qui l'avaient régit toute la soirée. Alors c'était pour ça qu'elle ressentait tant d'agressivité depuis que la nuit était tombée : Ces instincts de démon avaient tenté de reprendre le dessus !

Ces dernières années, la présence de Lysandre lui avait mystérieusement donnée la force de lutter contre ces pulsions meurtrières et elle avait passé tout ce temps aux côtés de son frère sans ressentir ce besoin malsain de tuer…mais Lys était mort maintenant. Et si elle percevait de nouveau ces violents appels au massacre, c'était qu'elle avait perdu sa _lumière_ de vue et qu'elle recommençait à sombrer, a retrouver cette obscure part d'elle qui reprenait légitimement ses droits sur elle, le démon qui se prenait pour un homme. Elle frémit en imaginant ce qu'il se serait passé si elle avait perdu le contrôle d'elle-même dans le train ou bien même pendant le concert. Si elle s'était transformée devant eux et les avaient attaqué… Elle eut un frisson, réalisant qu'elle était peut être de nouveau l'esclave des ténèbres. Elle avait peut-être réussit à rester consciente cette nuit-là, mais et si à la prochaine lune noire, elle perdait à nouveau le total contrôle d'elle-même, comme dans sa cellule à Septentrion ?

Luxus s'était mis à admirer le paysage lui aussi, renonçant à son interrogatoire et s'efforçant d'oublier son mal de ventre. De toute façon, il avait appris assez de chose pour aujourd'hui…ce qui avait également soulevé en lui de nombreuses questions. Il reconnut malgré l'obscurité la silhouette de la ville au loin, lui indiquant qu'ils étaient presque arrivés.

- Tu as raison.

La soudaine interruption de Zephyr le surpris, lui qui pensait qu'elle ne parlerait plus jusqu'à Magnoria.

- Comment ça, j'ai raison ? demanda-t-il le plus calmement possible, bien décidé à ne plus l'effrayer, surtout s'il avait encore une chance de glaner quelques informations.

Elle garda les yeux baissés et se rassit correctement, se préparant à sortir du train qui ralentissait.

- Je vous mens…

Ce fut au tour du balafré d'écarquiller les yeux. La peur semblait s'être dissipée et apparemment elle était totalement redevenue la jeune fille avec qui il avait passé la journée. Elle parlait d'un ton parfaitement calme malgré ses propos… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait pour changer ainsi d'humeur ? Et puis, elle lui avouait qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose ?

- Tu as le droit de douter de moi. La guilde, même la ville toute entière, vous avez le droit de douter de moi… Mais sache qu'un secret l'est parfois pour une bonne raison.

Il soupira, se laissant tomber dans son siège avec soulagement quand l'engin s'immobilisa.

- C'est pas ça, Zephyr. Je connais très bien le principe du secret, et tu as d'ailleurs tout à fait le droit d'en avoir. Mais nous sommes tous des camarades à Fairy Tail, et parfois, ne pas mentir est parfois primordial pour instaurer une relation de confiance…

Elle hocha la tête pour toute réponse et se leva de son siège, prenant son sac de récompense et toujours hantée par sa récente perte de contrôle. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, car dès qu'elle avait vu les éclairs du mage, la noirceur qui la rongeait s'était aussitôt évaporée, repoussée. D'habitude, c'était la joie qu'elle ressentait en étant aux côtés de Lysandre qui chassait cette sombre partie d'elle… Mais est ce que la peur qu'elle portait à la foudre y était ce soir pour quelque chose ? Elle entendit les pas de Luxus la succéder alors qu'ils quittaient la gare. Elle avait vraiment hâte de retourner se terrer dans son bois. Elle ressentait toutefois un nœud dans son estomac, une boule, le sentiment amer de ne pas dire quelque chose qui nous tourmente… Juste avant que leur route ne se sépare pour que chacun rentre chez soi, elle sentit le besoin de répondre à l'une de ses questions, cracher les mots qui la torturaient depuis presque une heure… Mais aussi pour s'avouer quelque chose à elle-même.

- Mon frère… Il est mort…

Zephyr n'attendit pas de réponse de son côté et accéléra, percevant seulement l'homme s'immobiliser dans la ruelle en entendant cette révélation. Elle arriva enfin jusqu'à la forêt après s'être assurée que personne ne l'avait suivi, puis elle grimpa dans l'arbre et atteignit son nid, se laissant tomber sur son lit de branche et de plume en posant son sac plein de joyaux à côté d'elle. Se sentant oppressée dans ce corps d'humain, elle reprit sa forme naturelle et soupira de soulagement, comme si elle se libérait d'un immense fardeau. Elle avait faim, terriblement faim... Mais il était plus prudent d'attendre que le soleil soit de retour pour aller chasser. Elle préférait veiller toute la nuit et ne pas sentir l'odeur du sang afin de ne pas stimuler les pulsions que Luxus avait involontairement réussi à chasser. Elle irait d'ailleurs voir le blond à la guilde demain et s'expliquerait pour l'étrange comportement qu'elle avait eu pendant la soirée, tâchant de trouver une excuse pour se justifier.

_« Encore un mensonge... »_ songea-t-elle.

Elle commençait à en avoir marre de mentir et se cacher. C'était tellement plus simple avec Lysandre, avec qui elle avait toujours été elle-même… avec qui elle avait été acceptée peu importe sa nature. Elle savait qu'elle avait choisi cette voie d'elle-même en décidant de leur cacher sa véritable nature, mais… Cette sensation de ne pas être normale, ce poids dans son cœur qu'elle ressentait en retrouvant son nid, sa véritable forme… et puis la vérité…

Elle en avait tellement marre d'être un monstre.


	16. Chapitre 16 - Retour à Fairy Tail

Et voilà le 16ème chapitre ! \(°w°)/

Enfiiiiiin les vacances ! Bon, je vais ouvrir un bureau des plaintes : Qui en a marre des cours ?

Sinon, voici la suite de l'histoire de Zephyr… Bonne lecture !

_Je tenais à préciser que Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas (merci à toi, ô grand Hiro Mashima), et que cette fiction est réalisée par pur plaisir en y insérant quelques OCs._

**Chapitre XV : Retour à Fairy Tail**

Elle avait veillé jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons de soleil apparaissent derrière l'horizon. Elle se laissa tomber sans crainte dans le sommeil et ne rouvrit les yeux qu'en début d'après-midi, dans les environs de 14h. Elle étira ses ailes, gémissant en entendant quelques articulations craquer. Elle avait l'esprit en vrac, exactement comme chaque lendemain de nouvelle lune où elle avait un peu - voir beaucoup - déraillé. Les souvenirs de la veille la terrifiaient, la forçant à se demander si rester auprès des hommes était une bonne idée. Si elle était vraiment entrain de redevenir une bête sauvage… était-ce prudent de continuer à être membre de Fairy Tail ?

_« Je me pose trop de question. Ce qui s'est passé hier n'était probablement qu'un incident isolé. Après tout, la dernière fois que j'ai perdu un total contrôle sur moi-même remonte quand même à plus de cinq ans… Presque six »_

Bien décider à éclaircir ses esprits, elle se jeta dans l'eau fraiche de la rivière afin de se débarbouiller. Les fines écailles qui recouvraient son corps l'avaient toujours protégé du froid -ce que Lysandre lui avait d'ailleurs toujours envié lors des rudes nuits enneigées- mais elle réalisa tout de même que prendre des douches dans le cours d'eau en hiver ne serait pas une grande partie de plaisir. Elle résistait au froid, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de le ressentir !

Son ventre gronda et lui rappela qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis plus de 24 heures. Elle grimaça et s'habilla de son unique tenue, prête pour aller déjeuner. Le problème était que comme la ville était très proche du bois, Zephyr ne pouvait prendre le risque de traquer ses proies depuis les airs. Cette réalité l'avait d'abord frustrée mais elle s'y était finalement habituée. Il fallait dire que la démone adorait voler depuis qu'elle avait appris à le faire. Elle aimait sentir l'air passer entre ses plumes et la porter au-dessus des nuages, l'élevant un peu plus à chaque fois vers les cieux où Lys vivait désormais. Cela lui permettait de se rapprocher un peu de lui… Elle s'enfonça finalement dans les bois, arpentant les chemins qu'elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer et dont personne ne connaissait l'existence. Elle se déplaçait sans bruit dans les épais buissons malgré l'importante place que prenaient ses ailes et sa queue ; qui pourtant parfois en effleuraient le feuillage en le faisant bruisser doucement, effrayant des oiseaux qui s'envolaient bruyamment. La végétation épaisse la camouflait bien mais offrait une mauvaise visibilité, alors elle ferma les yeux et laissa son flair la guider, cherchant une odeur animale. Le vent était dos à elle et ne jouait pas en sa faveur, mais elle avait décidé de ne pas mener cette partie de chasse en finesse. Elle avait faim, point. Et elle était prête à se contenter du premier être qui aurait la malchance de croiser son chemin. Elle perçut d'ailleurs une odeur fauve et des légères vibrations secouer le sol, trahissant la position d'une bête apparemment de forte corpulence. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, heureuse d'avoir trouvé son repas en si peu de temps et s'avança discrètement vers la source du bruit. Les traques avaient tendance à durer plus d'une heure, les proies se faisant généralement très discrètes, mais cet être faisait un véritable boucan en marchant. Cela démontrait qu'il ne cherchait pas à se cacher, alors c'était probablement un prédateur qui avait confiance en sa force.

Mais peu importait : elle était classée bien au-dessus de lui dans le haut de la chaine alimentaire, alors elle n'allait pas faire la fine bouche.

Elle se cacha et scruta du regard le sous-bois d'où les bruits provenaient. Elle fut assez surprise en voyant son futur repas. On aurait dit une sorte de gorille à la carrure impressionnante, ses membres antérieurs étant très développés. Il possédait des oreilles pointues et une corne au-dessus de la tête, alors que la fourrure qui le recouvrait était verte. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait face à une proie aussi imposante, mais elle devait avouer que cette bête était assez grosse pour combler sa soif sanguinaire jusqu'au lendemain au moins. Elle s'aplatit au sol et commença à ramper vers lui. Quelque chose la fit tout à coup s'immobiliser. Le gorille semblait marmonner des mots alors qu'il cueillait des baies dans un buisson, ce qui l'avait surpris. Il pouvait parler ? Elle hésitait à se jeter sur un être doué d'intelligence…

Sa faim se faisant persistante, elle décida de savoir s'il était digne ou non de faire un bon repas et sortit brusquement de sa cachette. Le singe géant ne sursauta même pas et se retourna avec nonchalance en l'entendant, la dévisageant avec un vif intérêt et un air abruti sur le visage.

- Mais quelle jolie petite femelle humaine nous avons là ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton horriblement malsain, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle pouvait définitivement le classer dans sa liste des proies potentielles.

Elle commença à s'avancer vers lui d'une démarche féline, se léchant les lèvres où dépassaient deux redoutables canines. La proximité de son repas éveilla davantage sa faim et changea son humeur.

- Je crois que tu te trompes, fit-elle remarquer en étirant ses ailes pour se faire plus imposante face à lui, fouettant l'air de sa queue.

Le Balkan devait vraiment être très sûr de lui car il s'avança vers elle avec défiance. Il avait effectivement remarqué qu'elle n'était pas humaine et il la prit pour un rival, fronçant la touffe poilue qui lui faisait office de sourcils. Sa voix rauque résonna dans la forêt.

- C'est mon territoire, avorton. Dégage !

Quel idiot. Aucun instinct de survie.

- A partir d'aujourd'hui, ce sera le mien, fit elle en sortant ses griffes.

L'animal sembla cette fois percevoir une menace en voyant le petit être devant lui s'avancer avec détermination…ainsi que ses yeux vermeils scintiller comme deux braises. Toutefois, il semblait aussi résolu qu'elle car il balança son poing dans sa direction. Le coup ne manqua pas de force, mais ses mouvements étaient incroyablement lents, probablement dut à son corps flandrin. Elle sauta simplement par-dessus son attaque et bondit vivement sur le côté, lacérant de ses griffes le flanc droit de la bête qui hurla. L'odeur du sang ne fit que renforcer son appétit, et elle recula pour éviter un nouveau coup. Le Balkan réitéra de nombreuses fois la même attaque, mais chacune se concluaient par des échecs, et à force de s'agiter ainsi dans tous les sens, sa blessure sur son flanc ne fit que s'élargir en une grande tache rouge contrastant sur sa fourrure verte. Zephyr avait une stratégie simple mais efficace quand elle chassait un prédateur : Provoquer, blesser l'adversaire puis éviter ses attaques pour le laisser s'épuiser. Elle se contentait d'esquiver chacun des coups de poing qui se faisaient de plus en plus lents et mou. Le gorille géant haletait et passa une main sur la griffure qui saignait abondamment, puis comprit finalement qu'il était dans une situation délicate car il sembla jeter l'éponge et se retourna pour se mettre à courir d'une démarche maladroite à travers le bois. Peine perdue. Voyant là une ouverture, elle n'attendit pas qu'il s'éloigne d'avantage et elle se ramassa sur elle-même pour bondir, se jetant sur lui pour planter ses griffes dans son dos. Surpris, il poussa un cri de douleur et commença à se débattre, mais ses bras trapus ne parvinrent pas à atteindre le prédateur derrière lui. Toujours accrochée sur son dos, elle battait des ailes pour conserver son équilibre, puis dans un instinct de chasse, balança son corps en avant pour saisit la gorge de la bête entre ses mâchoires avec sa force de démon. Le Balkan laissa échapper un râle et secoua la tête pour essayer de se débarrasser d'elle, mais elle tenait bien sa prise, s'accrochant à son cou pour ne pas tomber en y enroulant sa queue pour l'étouffer. Du sang sortait de sa jugulaire, et sa délicieuse odeur l'excita, lui donnant d'avantage de fermeté. Incapable de se défendre, l'animal céda lentement, hurlant d'agonie, puis finis par se coucher de lui-même, apparemment vaincu. Dès qu'il s'immobilisa, elle planta ses crocs au niveau de l'artère de son cou et commença à se délecter du copieux repas qui s'offrait à elle. Un vrai buffet. Elle sentait déjà une grande énergie affluer vers ses muscles, et la fatigue s'envola très rapidement. Quand elle fut rassasiée, Zephyr réalisa alors qu'elle avait omis un détail : le cadavre du Balkan - dont la fourrure verte semblait maintenant prendre un ton vert pâle - était bien plus grand qu'elle et elle n'avait pas vraiment anticipé comment elle allait pouvoir le cacher. Elle soupira face à cela, et n'ayant pas envie de se creuser la tête pour le moment, et décida de le recouvrir simplement de feuilles et de branches. De toute façon, aucun humain ne passerait par-là, l'accès à ce chemin étant bien trop sinueux et dangereux.

Elle regagna son nid après s'être débarrassé du sang qui la recouvrait et se laissa tomber sur le tapis de plumes et de duvet qui constituaient son matelas. Elle somnola quelques minutes, puis son regard se posa sur le sac installé à côté d'elle depuis la veille. Curieuse, elle se rassit pour voir ce qu'il contenait. Environ 500000 joyaux. M. Yutsuki avait dû réellement apprécier l'inauguration car il s'était montrer très généreux, le prix initial étant de 300000. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait avec de la monnaie, et la seule question qui la tourmentait était…

_« Mais comment diable je vais dépenser tout ça ? »_

Une question digne de quelqu'un qui avait toujours vécu en volant… surtout qu'elle devait le dépenser comme un humain le ferait. Qu'est-ce qu'une fille normale pouvait bien acheter ? Elle se souvenue du propriétaire et de sa remarque quant à ses habits …qui déteignaient d'ailleurs vers le rouge à cause des taches de sang qu'elle avait mal lavées. Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas aller s'acheter des vêtements ? L'idée la charma, ressentant de nouveau le besoin de se sentir jolie. Elle sauta avec entrain de l'arbre et se rendit en ville pour fouiller les boutiques de fond en comble. Elle passa presque tout l'après-midi à chercher le même genre de tenue qu'elle avait lorsque Lysandre était toujours là. Raviver un peu plus son souvenir lui permettrait peut-être de rester dans sa lumière et de ne pas perdre de vue son objectif, à savoir tuer Raika et venger son frère. Mais elle devait s'avouer que cette conviction avait perdu en intensité depuis qu'elle était devenue un membre de la guilde, où elle réapprenait doucement à vivre en famille.

En début de soirée, Zephyr se dirigea vers Fairy Tail avec ses tous nouveaux vêtements, bien qu'un peu plus sophistiqués que ceux que son frère lui avait trouvés il y avait de cela quelques années. Elle se sentait bien dedans, les trouvant beaucoup plus _fonctionnels_ que ceux de la graphologue où bien la robe qu'on lui avait prêtée pour le concert. Elle poussa l'imposante porte et fut accueillie par le chahut habituel de querelles entre mages. Elle chercha Luxus du regard, mais ne le trouva pas. Mince, il était peut-être déjà reparti en mission…

Elle rejoignit Mirajane au bar, qui la salua joyeusement, et lui demanda si elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de lui.

- J'ai pas mal de travail, alors je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention… Tu n'as qu'à demander à l'unité de Raijin.

Zephyr n'eut aucun mal à deviner qu'il s'agissait de personnes proches de lui. La femme aux cheveux blancs lui montra alors du doigt un petit groupe de personne au style assez hétéroclite en train de parler au fond de la salle, attablées et prenant chacun un verre. Ne les ayant jamais abordé, elle hésita, mais elle se décida finalement à les rejoindre, timide. La première personne sur qui son regard se posa fut une femme aux longs cheveux châtains bouclés. Elle portait des lunettes ovales derrières lesquelles la fixaient deux yeux bruns foncés. Elle portait une robe verte plutôt révélatrice et son emblème, vert, se trouvait sur le côté droit de sa poitrine.

- Tiens, mais…C'est la petite nouvelle ! s'exclama un homme de grande taille habillé en chevalier et qui portait un heaume lui couvrant la partie supérieure du visage.

Elle remarqua tout de suite son symbole noir situé sur sa langue. Etrange choix… enfin, pas si étrange étant donné qu'il semblait avoir toujours la bouche ouverte à la manière d'un chien.

- Zephyr, c'est bien cela ? demanda respectueusement un homme grand et mince au long manteau rouge maintenu par une ceinture où se tenait le fourreau d'une épée.

Un homme qui lui rappela curieusement Lysandre, mais c'était probablement à cause de sa chevelure verte qui tombait jusqu'à ses hanches. Il avait deux épis en forme d'éclair de chaque côté de la tête, une mèche couvrant une partie de son visage.

- C'est bien ça, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton. En revanche, j'ignore vos noms…

Ils se présentèrent chacun leur tour et ils lui proposèrent de s'assoir avec eux afin de faire plus ample connaissance. Elle déclina poliment leur offre, se souvenant pourquoi elle était venue.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous connaissez bien Luxus…J'avais quelque chose d'important à lui dire mais je ne le trouve pas…

- Luxus vient juste de partir pour une quête, mais il sera de retour dans la soirée, lui annonça le masqué nommé Bixrow dont d'étranges poupées s'amusaient à voleter autour de lui en répétant ses fins de phrases. Sinon tu n'as qu'à nous dire de quoi il s'agit et on lui fera passer le message dès qu'il reviendra !

Zephyr soupira, obligée de reporter ses excuses à plus tard, puis les regarda un à un.

- C'est gentil, merci… mais je vais attendre qu'il revienne. Je préfèrerais lui dire en face. En tout cas, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Elle s'inclina respectueusement puis les quitta sans plus de cérémonie, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire en l'attendant.

* * *

><p>La soirée tombait et Zephyr était seule à l'une des tables du hall de la guilde. La majeure partie des mages semblait occupée, et elle s'était isolée en attendant que Luxus rentre, préférant ne déranger personne. Reby était occupée elle aussi, aidant Mirajane, et la démone ne voulait pas aller la déranger pour lui demander de lui prêter un livre… Sauf que du coup, elle s'ennuyait ferme. Il en mettait du temps, ce blond ! Cana la rejoint alors, lui proposant de lui tenir compagnie. Zephyr ne l'avait abordé que peu de fois, donc elle connaissait mal cette humaine qui se trimbalait toujours un paquet de cartes. Elle avait parfois tendance à poser beaucoup de question, ce qui ne plaisait pas trop à la démone qui voulait préserver ses secrets, mais comme sa compagnie n'était pas désagréable et qu'elle s'ennuyait, elle ne chercha pas à la fuir et la laissa s'incruster à sa table.<p>

- Dis-moi, Zephyr…commença-t-elle d'un ton qui sentait le complot.

- Oui ?

- …Tu as quel âge ?

Elle ne comprit pas vraiment où mènerait cette question, mais prit quand même la peine d'y répondre.

- En fait…je ne sais pas trop. Je dois avoir entre quinze et seize ans. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Cana lança un inquiétant sourire puis regard furtivement autour d'elle, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne les regardait…Et posa alors sur la table ce qui ressemblait à un énorme fût.

- Bon…personne n'est là pour me faire la morale…

Elle remplit une chope en verre d'un étrange liquide et la tendit à Zephyr, qui la saisit et regarda le fluide blond curieusement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Comment ça _qu'est-ce que c'est_ ?! C'est de la bière ! Ne me dit pas que tu n'en as jamais entendu parler !?

- Euh….non… dit-elle avec une mine navrée. C'est mal ?

- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclama la jeune femme, visiblement scandalisée. Il faut tout de suite remédier à ça ! Je vais te convertir aux joies de l'alcool !

Zephyr eut un brusque mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle comprit que la femme voulait le lui faire boire.

- Depuis le temps que tu es dans la guilde, je t'ai jamais vu manger ni boire quoique ce soit…

Le cœur de Zephyr manqua un battement, désormais paralysée par la crainte qu'elle s'étale sur le sujet. Aie. Un faux sourire complètement tordu parcouru ses lèvres.

- Euuuh… tu sais Cana, j'ai…j'ai un régime particulier…

- Bah c'est pas grave ! Un verre ou deux c'est pas trop excessif quand on fait un régime !

Un régime ? Bon, au moins si on lui posait la question, elle venait de trouver une excuse à son problème de non-présence lors des repas. La jeune démone jeta un regard inquiet sur le liquide doré qui emplissait le récipient. Quelque chose vint la titiller.

_« Est-ce que je serais capable de boire quelque chose d'autre que du sang ? »_

Elle digérait mal la nourriture humaine qui ne la nourrissait pas, lui donnant parfois de terribles maux de ventre, mais en revanche elle absorbait parfaitement bien l'eau. Sauf qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de sa capacité à digérer cet _alcool_. Elle réfléchit un court instant pour se décider. Pour le coup, elle avait vraiment envie de se sentir normale et de partager quelque chose avec une amie... L'idée l'enchanta tellement qu'elle ne réfléchit pas et leva la tête pour terminer le verre cul-sec, sous le regard admirateur de Cana qui lui en tendit un autre en se vantant d'avoir la meilleur descente de toute la guilde.


	17. Chapiter 17 - Ivresse et prémonition

Et voilà le 17ème chapitre ! \(°w°)/

J'écris beaucoup en m'appuyant sur les ressentis et les émotions des personnages, et du coup j'ai peur d'en faire trop… n'hésitez pas à me le faire signaler ! Je suis aussi là pour apprendre de mes erreurs ! :3 (essayez juste de pas m'insulter s'il vous plait... -.-')

S'il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas, n'hésitez pas à demander : Je suis aussi là pour ça !

Bonne lecture !

_Je tenais à préciser que Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas (merci à toi, ô grand Hiro Mashima), et que cette fiction est réalisée par pur plaisir en y insérant quelques OCs._

**Chapitre XVII : Ivresse et prémonition**

Zephyr n'avait jamais bu, et comme son corps n'avait jamais goûté à l'alcool, il y réagit assez violemment… En fait, elle se retrouva presque immédiatement ivre, une incroyable fatigue s'abattant sur elle comme une matraque. Ce qui ne s'arrangea pas au bout du sixième verre. Comme la soirée tombait et que l'heure était à la fête – comme à peu près tous les soirs - personne ne remarqua tout de suite l'éreintement profond de la jeune fille. L'alcool fit le tour de l'auberge, et bientôt, tout le monde se réunis sur les tables autour du bar pour s'installer et prendre une chope, commençant une énième bouteille ou discussion. Zephyr somnolait presque, le regard perdu dans le vide, toujours attablée en compagnie de la femme au tonneau. Elle avait la tête en vrac… Bixrow l'aperçut en train de se remplir un autre verre et la rejoignit, rapidement suivit par le reste du Raijin. Lorsqu'ils virent l'état léthargique dans lequel elle était, Evergreen s'en prit immédiatement à Cana.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait espèce d'ivrogne !? Elle n'a même pas l'âge de boire !

- Bah on s'en fout, elle connait pas son âge ! Chercha à se justifier la femme aux tarots, étant dans un état avancé d'ivresse elle aussi malgré sa capacité à bien tenir l'alcool - preuve qu'elle avait un peu trop abusée de la boisson.

Elles commencèrent à se disputer au beau milieu de la guilde, ce qui entraîna les membres les plus soûls à se frapper sans raison. Le Maitre s'était absenté pour une réunion et personne n'était vraiment en mesure de les arrêter. Gildarts et Luxus étaient parti en mission et Erza s'était également jointe à la bagarre. Mirajane aurait été en mesure de le faire … si elle n'était pas en train de les encourager en amenant d'avantage de bières. Bixrow et Fried soupirèrent et s'installèrent à table avec la nouvelle, peu rassurés à l'idée de laisser seule une mineur soûle.

- Ça va aller ? lui demanda d'un air navré l'homme aux cinq poupées, se remémorant de sa toute première cuite.

Un souvenir pas très glorieux, d'ailleurs.

- Ouaaais…dit-elle d'une voix croissante, les yeux à moitiés clos.

Zephyr avait l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage et d'être en plein milieu d'un rêve où tout était possible. Elle avait l'impression que le monde tournait et la faisait danser… Elle aimait bien cette boisson ! Elle ignorait si elle pourrait la digérer comme l'eau, mais la boire avait quelque chose de …décontractant. Elle essaya de se resservir un peu plus, mais Fried confisqua aussitôt la bouteille en la posant sur la table d'à côté, ce qui la fit légèrement grincher sans pour autant qu'elle s'en prenne à lui. Son verre étant encore un peu remplit, elle le tint fermement… Comme un petit trésor qu'un certain homme aux cheveux verts serait susceptible de dérober.

* * *

><p>La prochaine heure se déroula ainsi : la plupart des membres se battait en mettant la guilde sens dessus-dessous, renversant le mobilier. Le plus bruyant était comme d'habitude Natsu, qui avait écrasé le fraisier d'Erza. La rousse avait vraisemblablement un amour inconditionnel pour ce gâteau et s'était empressée de le venger, bien que le rose continua de faire autant de bruit avec l'énorme bosse qui surplombait désormais le haut de son crâne. Zephyr, qui avait finis son verre depuis longtemps déjà, cherchait un moyen de le remplir sans que le Raijin ne la voit, ce qui se conclu par une succession d'échecs cuisants. Sa tête commença lentement à lui tourner, sa lucidité lui glissant entre les doigts, et elle avait fini par s'affaler à moitié sur son siège et sur la table. L'alcool commençait à faire effet. Elle ne se rendait plus vraiment compte de ce qu'elle faisait et ce qui l'entourait, exactement comme dans un rêve, mais heureusement, elle resta avachie à sa place, à moitié endormie. Il fallait dire que cela facilitait la tâche à Fried, Evergreen - qui les avait rejoints après sa querelle avec Cana - et Bixrow qui la surveillaient en discutant de tout et de rien. Ils faisaient partie des rares membres à ne pas être soûls en cette heure tardive et ils avaient pris la responsabilité de garder un œil sur elle. La jeune fille n'ayant apparemment jamais été ivre, ils ne savaient pas trop à quoi s'attendre avec elle, alors ils prirent soin de ne pas la sortir de son pseudo sommeil. Parfois c'était les personnes les plus calmes qui, une fois pompettes, devenaient de vraies calamités !<p>

Carla et Wendy étaient assises un peu plus loin, buvant paisiblement un thé. L'Exceed regardait avec réprobation la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les mages repartir dans leurs habituelles chamailleries. On voyait clairement sur le visage de la fillette une expression du genre « On ne les changerait jamais ». Carla soupira, faisant frémir ses moustaches.

_« Décidément, ils n'apprendront jamais les règles de la bienséance… Ce qu'ils peuvent être bruyants ! »_

Tout à coup, elle eut comme un coup de fouet et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sa vue se recouvrant d'un voile opaque. Une nouvelle vision ! Elle se laissa porter par le courant de cette sensation afin de mieux la comprendre, et bientôt des images se manifestèrent en une succession de flash épars. Elle commença alors à voir des évènements qui ne s'étaient pas encore produits. Les images se succédaient très rapidement, l'empêchant parfois d'en saisir le sens, mais elle parvint toutefois à en entrevoir certaines.

La première vision fut très brève mais catégorique : elle voyait un orage surplomber Magnoria, puis des éclairs frapper le toit de la guilde, l'un d'entre eux passant au travers du plafond et frapper le plancher, ne blessant heureusement personne. Son regard se reporta ensuite sur l'image d'une silhouette humaine. Elle semblait hurler, le visage parcourut de douleur et de rage. Elle semblait hantée par une puissante colère alors que ses yeux semblaient s'illuminer de rouge. L'image était floue et elle était incapable de reconnaitre la personne. Ces yeux vermeils… à qui appartenaient-ils ? S'agissait-il de quelqu'un de Fairy Tail ? La dernière vision fut la plus dépourvue de sens : un étrange liquide noir se rependait sur le sol de la guilde alors que les membres qui se tenaient autour semblaient, d'après l'expression sur leur visage, fixer quelque chose avec un effarement mêlé à de l'horreur.

Les flashs disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés et laissèrent une Carla un peu perplexe. Elle était depuis longtemps habituée à voir apparaitre sans prévenir des successions d'images sans queue ni tête, mais quelque chose lui disait que celles-ci méritaient un minimum d'attention.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Apparemment, Wendy avait aussitôt remarqué que Carla venait d'avoir une prémonition, car elle la regardait avec insistance et curiosité. L'Exceed avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais ne voulant pas l'inquiéter, elle préféra ne pas lui en faire part. Le cours du temps était capricieux, instable, et l'avenir avait parfois tendance à changer, comme lorsqu'elle avait entrevu le palais Mercurius s'effondrer après l'attaque des dragons à Crocus. Ils s'étaient pourtant rendus dans ce même palais après la destruction d'Eclipse. Cela la convainquit que faire part d'une vision qui n'était pas avérée n'avait rien d'utile.

- Rien de très important…

_« …Enfin, je l'espère, songea la chatte blanche, pensive »_

* * *

><p>Les heures commencèrent à défiler, mais la soirée n'avait rien perdu de son raffut. La porte de la guilde s'ouvrit soudainement, un grand courant d'air glacé pénétrant le bâtiment, et laissa entrer une silhouette bien connue du Raijin.<p>

- Luxus ! L'accueillirent joyeusement les trois mages, ravis de le voir enfin rentrer.

Le grand blond se contenta de soupirer et de s'assoir avec eux, apparemment fatigué de sa journée. A peine s'installa-t-il qu'il fut aussitôt assaillit de question concernant la réussite de la quête dont il rentrait juste, qu'il prit soin d'ignorer, car pas vraiment motivé pour y répondre. Il avait passé une mauvaise nuit et la quête qu'il venait juste d'accomplir avait été l'une des plus barbantes qu'il avait fait au cours des cinq dernières années. Il s'accouda et demanda une bière à Mirajane, qui lui amena avec son éternelle bonne humeur.

Il remarqua alors Zephyr, qui semblait tout sauf lucide. Elle était assise entre Fried et Bixrow mais était profondément endormie, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés sur la table. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en voyant l'expression sereine qui s'affichait sur son visage endormi.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, ici ? demanda-t-il avec amusement, un léger pincement au cœur en repensant aux évènements de la veille et ne sachant plus trop comment il devrait se comporter avec elle à son réveil.

Evergreen s'empressa de lui répondre, balançant que Cana venait de lui offrir sa première cuite.

- Elle t'a attendu toute la soirée. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle voulait te dire quelque chose d'important, expliqua Fried avec son ton naturellement posé.

L'incompréhension s'afficha sur son visage. Quelque chose d'important ?

- Et elle vous a dit de quoi il s'agissait ?

Ils firent non de la tête. Ils se souvinrent qu'elle avait précisé vouloir lui en parler directement.

- Je voulais m'excuser…fit une petite voix fluette à moitié étouffée.

Ils se penchèrent sur Zephyr et furent étonnés de constater qu'elle venait juste de se réveiller, le chahut que faisaient les autres en se battant à côté d'eux en était peut-être la raison.

- …Pour hier soir…

Luxus haussa un sourcil, surpris. La jeune fille s'était redressée avec difficulté et avait du mal à aligner ses mots, ses yeux mis clos leur faisant comprendre qu'elle était encore loin de retrouver son état d'éveil normal et stable, complètement à l'ouest à cause des effets de l'alcool. Elle ne regardait même pas ses interlocuteurs, fixant les veinures du bois de la table.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ? demanda curieusement Bixrow, se rappelant qu'ils étaient partis en mission ensemble la veille.

- Oui…confirma le jeune brune. J'ai eu un brusque changement d'humeur … je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris… alors je voulais absolument m'excuser, Luxus. Je n'avais pas à te faire subir ça…

Ouf…Malgré son absence de lucidité, elle parvenait encore à mentir !

Le mage de foudre, lui, demeura immobile pendant quelques instants. Il n'avait pas fait part au Raijin des évènements de la veille, jugeant que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il leur avait seulement mentionné juste avant de se rendre à la gare le matin précédent que la première quête de Zephyr, dont il serait l'accompagnateur, consistait à donner un concert à Harujion. Il se remémora de l'étrange coup de sang de la jeune fille sur le chemin du retour et ne parvenait toujours pas à l'expliquer. L'agressivité dans les mots qu'elle avait prononcés, son brutal changement d'humeur en voyant ses éclairs et sa probable peur de la foudre, ainsi que son aveu concernant ses mensonges qu'elle avait dit exister pour une bonne raison… Il avait fini par se dire que ces événements n'avaient pas besoin d'être relatés, aussi étranges étaient-ils. Et puis, elle disait elle-même ne pas savoir ce qu'il lui avait pris, alors ce n'était apparemment pas de sa faute à lui, ne se rappelant de toute façon de rien qu'il aurait pu dire ou faire susceptible de la mettre dans un tel état.

Il apprécia la sincérité dans sa voix alors qu'elle présentait ses excuses et le regard coupable qu'elle portait lui permit de passer l'éponge. Sous le regard interrogateur des trois autres mages à table, il soupira et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune brune, heureux de constater qu'elle ne tressaillait pas à son contact, preuve qu'elle n'avait pas peur directement de lui mais bien uniquement de ses pouvoirs. Ou tout simplement des éclairs. Les membres du Raijin ne saisirent rien à cette histoire, mais d'après ce qu'ils en comprirent Zephyr avait eu un comportement déplacé… et ils furent heureux de comprendre qu'elle avait en fait attendue pendant toute cette longue soirée simplement pour pouvoir s'excuser auprès de leur chef adoré. Ils appréciaient déjà la petite nouvelle.

- Ça va, c'est du passé, décréta ce dernier en souriant doucement.

Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas été très correct lui non plus… Bon, pour sa peur de la foudre, il n'en savait rien donc ce n'était pas de ça faute s'il l'avait effrayé. Mais le balafré savait très bien de quoi il parlait quand il songea à la remarque qu'il lui avait fait quant aux six cicatrices dans son dos, qui semblaient vraiment la complexer à en juger la longueur de ses cheveux, qui comme il l'avait deviné, étaient là pour les recouvrir… Ces marques soulevaient d'ailleurs en lui une vague de questions : S'était-elle battue ? Cela avait-il un lien avec la rancœur qu'elle avait dit ressentir ? Avait-elle eu un accident ? Ou s'agissait-il tout simplement d'autre chose ?

- Un brusque changement d'humeur, hein… C'est à cause de tes règles ?

Bixrow manqua de recracher le contenu du verre qu'il venait d'entamer. Il fallait dire qu'Evergreen avait dit ça sans aucune forme de gêne, ce qui eut le don de faire rougir les trois garçons et d'instaurer une atmosphère de gêne horriblement embarrassante.

- Mes règles ? S'enquit innocemment Zephyr en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de la femme à lunettes, réalisant que son apprentissage aux côtés d'un certain vagabond n'était visiblement pas complet. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Là, ils devinrent carrément rouge pivoine et la seule femme du Raijin s'esclaffa d'un rire à la fois moqueur et diabolique... La fourbe ! Ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à comprendre qu'elle avait lancé ce sujet purement féminin à seule fin de se venger de leurs habituelles moqueries concernant la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Elfman. Et elle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à les voir changer de couleur, ce qui les agaça davantage. Mais la mage fut aussi surprise que ravie que la jeune brune ignore de quoi il s'agissait. Elle ne les avait peut-être pas encore… Qu'elle aubaine !

- Eh bien, ces messieurs ici présents vont se faire un plaisir de te l'expliquer…

Ils nièrent tous en bloc et Evergreen capitula après avoir pourtant bien insisté, un large sourire aux lèvres face à cette victoire qu'elle prenait soin de savourer. Devant l'air perdu de la nouvelle, elle se pencha à son oreille pour mettre au clair cette histoire de règles. Zephyr se rembrunit en comprenant, et ce qu'elle leur avoua fit regretter à la mage au regard de pierre sa mauvaise blague.

- Je ne peux pas les avoir : je suis stérile.

Cette phrase s'abattit violement sur le moral qui régnait à table, une indescriptible tension prenant place. La femme aux cheveux châtains parut avoir honte d'elle-même et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tailladée par la culpabilité. Leur visage se durcir et la démone se contenta de baisser de nouveau les yeux sur la table, peut désireuse de voir de la pitié dans leur regard ou simplement leur mine navrée.

Un souvenir, très vieux, refit soudainement surface.

**_Elle était assise au fond de sa cellule, froide, inconfortable, isolée du monde. Une journée comme les autres à Septentrion. Maúrnan lui apportait sa ration quotidienne de sang en maugréant quelques mots. D'après ce que l'Arme en comprit, il avait tout simplement hâte de terminer sa journée et de rentrer chez lui. Le démon à la peau d'ébène et aux yeux jaunes savait parfaitement que l'être au fond du cachot comprenait sa langue malgré ses six ans, et il décida de faire passer le temps en se servant d'elle comme attraction._**

**_- Dis-moi, petite chose, as-tu conscience de ce que tu es ?_**

**_Comme à son habitude, l'Arme ne lui répondit pas, comme elle ne le faisait plus depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait sans doute comprit que ce démon n'était pas là pour l'aimer ou l'aider, et elle tachait d'éviter toute forme de dialogue avec lui. Il sourit d'un air mauvais et s'approcha des barreaux._**

**_- Tu es un être impur, bâtard. Tu n'es qu'un hybride qu'on a créé pour servir nos intérêts. Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Que jamais, jamais, tu n'auras la capacité de te reproduire. Tu es née pour mourir seule, sans personne pour t'offrir une sépulture ou honorer ta mémoire. Tu ne sauras jamais ce qu'est le respect en tant qu'ainé ou bien même en tant que parent. Tu n'existes que pour détruire, pas pour créer. Car ton sang mêlé ne te le permettra jamais._**

**_Il voulait se distraire par la réaction du monstre infantile face à lui, mais ce dernier ne broncha pas, comme si il n'avait rien entendu. Décidément, cette petite chose était émotionnellement très tenace ! Voyant qu'il ne tirerait rien d'elle, il s'éloigna pour retourner à sa besogne, ignorant que l'Arme s'était mise à trembler. Elle venait de réaliser, malgré son jeune âge, que jamais elle ne saurait donner naissance à un éventuel descendant. Elle ne connaitrait jamais le bonheur de faire perdurer son souvenir grâce à une lignée ou de fonder une famille. On l'en avait privé à l'instant même où on l'avait créé. Elle serait éphémère, et à l'instant où elle mourrait, la mémoire de son existence serait balayée en même temps que son âme._**

**_Car être un hybride signifiait être stérile._**

Zephyr chassa ce souvenir que l'ivresse avait décidé de lui rappeler, puis elle se tourna vers les quatre personnes présentes. Elle avait depuis longtemps déjà accepté sa situation inféconde et elle voulait rassurer Evergreen qui tirait une drôle de tête, culpabilisant visiblement beaucoup d'avoir entamé ce sujet. La démone voulu lui assurer que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir, sauf que son élan fut interrompue par Luxus qui semblait également avoir quelque chose à dire. Il fut plus rapide qu'elle.

- Je crois que je te dois des excuses moi-aussi…

Elle fut surprise par ce soudain aveu et fit une mine interrogatrice, se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien chercher à se faire pardonner. Elle n'eut de toute façon pas besoin de lui poser la question car il enchaina aussitôt.

- …Pour ce que j'ai dit à propos de ton frère, Zephyr. Je me suis emporté, moi aussi…

Elle s'immobilisa pendant quelques instants, puis soupira elle aussi avant de lui offrir un des maigres sourires qu'elle laissait parfois échapper, ce qui les surprit, elle, qui ne riait d'après les rumeurs que très rarement. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à réaliser à quel point ce sourire lui coutait, mais son regard était doux, prouvant qu'elle lui pardonnait aussi.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne savais pas qu'il était mort…

Les trois autres durent comprendre que la conversation s'arrêtait là car ils ne tentèrent pas de rajouter quelque chose - bien que Bixrow hésita à présenter ses condoléances, mais Ever l'en dissuada d'un coup de coude dans les côtes. Le sujet était clos, point. Les conversations qu'ils pouvaient avoir eu tous les deux la veille ne les regardait pas, après tout. Mais ils ignoraient qu'elle avait eu un frère. Enfin, en y pensant, ils ignoraient presque tout d'elle, jusqu'à son âge qui d'après Cana était inconnu pour Zephyr elle-même… cette fille regorgeait décidément de mystères.

Comme la conversation n'était plus relancée, un silence pesant prit place alors que la jeune fille semblait recommencer à somnoler. En fait, ils le comprirent en bout d'un petit quart d'heure quand sa tête rencontra tout à coup le bois de la table en un bruit mat, leur prouvant qu'elle s'était de nouveau endormie. Elle avait l'esprit plus léger après s'être excusée, ce qui lui avait permis de s'assoupir tranquillement… Ils sourirent doucement à cela, puis Bixrow remarqua alors quelque chose qui attira son attention : Une lumière dorée semblait s'extirper de la poche de la jeune fille et il y plongea curieusement sa main pour en sortir un petit objet ressemblant étrangement à une montre à gousset.

- Tiens… remarqua Luxus. C'est le truc qu'elle a utilisé pour faire apparaitre un piano pour le concert d'hier. Je savais pas qu'un tel objet pouvait exister d'ailleurs…

- Mais c'est… un Mélodium ?! s'écria presque Fried, visiblement très surpris.

Devant ce soudain haussement de voix – lui qui perdait difficilement son sang-froid - ils s'empressèrent de lui demander de quoi il s'agissait. Il était vrai que l'homme aux runes en connaissait un rayon sur les instruments de musique - qu'il chérissait -, mais sa réaction était trop excessive pour que l'objet dans les mains de Bixrow soit parfaitement banal.

- Je connais bien ces petites merveilles. Enfant, en posséder un était l'un de mes souhaits les plus chers… Mais j'y ai renoncé quand j'ai compris qu'il n'en existe qu'une dizaine sur Earthland…

- Seulement une dizaine ? Mais ça coute à peu près combien, ce genre de chose ? S'enquit Evergreen, qui avait retrouvé du poil de la bête.

- Plusieurs centaines de milliard de joyaux…affirma Fried en hochant la tête. Leur concepteur est mort avant de transmettre le secret de leur fabrication, alors depuis ils s'arrachent à prix d'or. Mais je doute qu'une personne qui ait pu en obtenir un veuille bien le revendre après, même plus cher… Posséder un Mélodium est avant tout un symbole de puissance et d'opulence. Je serais curieux de savoir comment elle ait pu en obtenir un…

Ils furent abasourdit par le prix vertigineux d'un si petit objet, mais même si Zephyr n'avait pas un sou, il était vrai qu'ils ignoraient tout de son passé, tout comme ils avaient ignoré que Lucy était une riche héritière de noble famille. Aucun d'entre eux n'était en mesure d'expliquer pourquoi elle possédait un objet d'une telle valeur, et comme elle dormait, personne ne pouvait lui poser la question.

- Attend, ça les vaut au moins ? demanda Bixrow en fixant désormais avidement l'objet dans le creux de sa mains, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'imaginer en train de le revendre sur le marché.

- Bien évidement ! Les Mélodiums peuvent matérialiser les pensées de ceux qui les touchent. On peut s'en servir pour faire apparaitre tout et n'importe quoi à partir du moment que ce n'est pas quelque chose d'offensif, mais ils sont principalement prisés en tant qu'instrument musical…d'où leur nom. C'est d'ailleurs une bonne chose que le concepteur ait fixé des limites à cet objet : avec sa capacité à matérialiser les pensées, quelqu'un aurait très bien pu s'en servir comme arme… Vu ce que ça vaut, je me demande pourquoi Zephyr n'a pas essayé de le revendre : elle pourrait déjà être riche !

L'homme aux cheveux verts s'immobilisa tout à coup en fixant l'objet désormais dans les mains d'Evergreen, curieuse elle aussi. Lentement, il était en train de réaliser quelque chose et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Quelque chose qui défiait la logique… Le même _quelque chose_ que Lysandre avait réalisé presque six ans plus tôt.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda le mage de foudre avec nonchalance, notant l'expression sur le visage de Fried.

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à Zephyr qui dormait paisiblement à côté de lui. Non…ce n'était pas possible…

- Attend une seconde… Luxus, tu as bien dit qu'elle l'a utilisé pour matérialiser un piano ?

Sa voix était hésitante, comme s'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse en même temps.

- Exact. Pourquoi ? Où est le problème ?

- Elle ne peut pas s'être servit d'un Mélodium. Son utilisation nécessite d…

Le mage aux runes fut interrompu par une chaise qui se fracassa _aimablement_ à côté d'eux, ce qui les fit sursauter et renverser la moitié de leur verre. Leur conversation venait d'être totalement écartée par leur surprise et ils s'énervèrent en voyant que la bagarre entre mage n'avait toujours pas cessé et prenait visiblement trop d'ampleur. Non mais ils abusaient là !

Leur attention fut reportée sur un furieux cri de guerre provenant de Natsu. Ce dernier avait enflammé son poing et s'élançait vers eux à vive allure, probablement un peu sous l'effet de l'alcool lui aussi.

- Zephyyyyyyr ! Hurla t'il, autan abruti que d'habitude aux yeux de Luxus et qui n'en avait pas après le blond cette fois-ci, mais bien après la nouvelle.

Il semblait chaud bouillant après la raclée que lui avait pourtant mise Erza. Ils devinèrent sans mal que la chaise provenait de lui et qu'il fonçait tête baissée vers la seule brune de leur table. Apparemment, il tenait toujours à se battre contre elle pour tester son fameux « don ». D'après ce qu'ils avaient entendu, Zephyr avait pourtant toujours refusé ses propositions de duel, fuyant parfois la salle pour qu'il ne s'obstine pas et qu'il abandonne. Sauf que là, elle n'était pas en mesure de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il était chiant d'insister comme ça !

- Laisse là, idiot… dit Evergreen avec agacement. Tu ne vois pas qu'elle dort ?

- Eh bien je vais la réveiller !

Il s'avançait bien trop vite vers la jeune fille, ne réalisant apparemment pas qu'elle était ivre morte et étalée à moitié sur la table. Luxus songea à calmer les ardeurs de cette allumette en un éclair, mais il n'en eut de toute façon pas besoin.

Car le poing enflammé du mage venait de se faire intercepter par une autre main qui avait instantanément stoppé son attaque, qui plus est, une main pour le moins inattendue.


	18. Chapitre 18 - Lâcheté

**/!\** Je ne poste rien récemment pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis en train de updater TOUS les chapitres, ce qui me prend un temps considérable : je me suis rendue compte que j'avais fait des erreurs monumentales en écrivant une partie de l'histoire, et malheureusement, cela nécessitait une reprise globale. J'en ai profité pour corriger des fautes et améliorer certains passages… Car en plus de cela, j'ai la mauvaise tendance à ne jamais être vraiment satisfaite de mon travail, du coup je repasse constamment derrière moi-même ^^'. Je réalise cette fanfiction par plaisir, mais même si peu de personne s'y intéresse, je me dois de m'excuser auprès de celles qui suivent l'histoire… Je sais que tout relire est barbant, mais malheureusement, je ne peux que vous le conseiller si vous voulez comprendre la suite de l'histoire…

Je suis vraiment sincèrement désolée, et je vais quand même vous faire un petit résumé des principaux changements si vous ne vous sentez vraiment pas capable de relire l'histoire :

- J'ai modifié le nom de **_Satana_** (_Tyr_ de Septentrion) en **_Ham Shatan_** (_Roi_ de Septentrion), soit rien de bien méchant.

- Quand les démons ont créé Zephyr ( ou l'Arme ), ils ont fait fusionner les différents gènes grâce à un sortilège de leur invention qu'ils ont nommé le **_Noyau de la Cellule_**. ( pour plus de renseignements, veuillez-vous rendre au chapitre 1 )

- J'ai aussi ajouté un passage où Lysandre apprend à Zephyr à voler. Ce changement est le seul à n'avoir aucun impact vraiment important sur l'histoire, mais je l'ais rajouté par plaisir, trouvant la scène mignonne.

- Dans le chapitre 7, j'ai également ajouté une petite phrase dite par Raika lorsque ce dernier est confronté à Lysandre et que Zephyr est toujours au sol : **_« - Tu es bien lâche pour une arme de destruction ! se moqua-t-il, ces simples mots blessant profondément la jeune démone, un poignard dans son cœur ». _**Elle peut paraitre futile, mais elle possède beaucoup d'importance, notamment dans ce chapitre.

- Quand Zephyr est retrouvée dans les bois par Natsu, elle n'est plus recouverte de sang, mais elle est seulement dangereusement glacée ( je me suis rendue compte que les mages de Fairy Tail auraient dut être plus affolés et plus curieux en la retrouvant dans un tel état, ce qui n'a pas du tout été le cas… )

Encore désolée pour ces changements...

**Oska-pollock** : Merci pour ta review 3

Merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture ! (*°w°*)

**Chapitre XVIII : Lâcheté **

Zephyr s'était endormie bien avant que sa tête ne rencontre le bois de la table. Elle était tombée dans une léthargie qui ne ressemblait pourtant pas à un sommeil normal. Ça ne ressemblait même pas à un rêve, ni même à la sensation qu'elle avait éprouvé une fois qu'elle eut terminé son sixième verre. Zephyr se sentait flotter dans le courant de ses pensées. Il n'y avait plus de logique, de sens, d'envers et d'endroits. Plus de couleur, plus rien. Seulement l'impression d'être dans une chambre obscure, comme si elle était aveugle, et où la gravité terrestre ne s'appliquait plus. Elle ne percevait que ses propres émotions, qui résonnaient en son être et ressurgissaient parfois délicieusement … ou douloureusement. Elle ressentait la tristesse d'avoir perdu Lys, l'amour et la reconnaissance envers la guilde et ses membres pour l'avoir accueilli…mais aussi une redoutable bestialité et une faim insatiable. Elle éprouvait l'envie de tuer, la volupté de gouter au sang encore chaud d'un être vivant. Elle les reconnaissait : c'était ses ténèbres, sa part obscure. Elle l'avait toujours considéré comme une double personnalité, un être dont elle n'avait rien en commun hormis le même corps. Une part d'elle qu'elle avait toujours renié, que Lysandre avait réussi à maintenir à distance avec sa joie lumineuse et qu'il avait même réussit à lui faire oublier pendant près de six ans.

Mais alors qu'elle flottait, son esprit semblait plus ouvert, plus détendu à cause de l'alcool. Plus enclin à la méditation. Elle spéculait lentement… et la dure réalité la frappa.

Il n'y avait pas deux personnes dans son corps…mais une seule. C'était _sa_ nature, elle _était_ démoniaque. Elle pouvait continuer de se mentir pour se sentir humaine, sous son déguisement, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle ne le serait jamais. Lys avait tenté de faire d'elle l'un des siens, elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle n'aurait jamais sa place dans cette société. Elle savait que ces pulsions sanguinaires faisaient partie intégrante d'elle et qu'elle avait beau vouloir se les justifier en disant qu'il s'agissait d'une seconde personnalité… ce n'était qu'elle. Il n'y avait qu'elle, depuis toujours. C'était elle qui mourraient d'envie de planter ses crocs dans le cou d'un humain, pas quelqu'un d'autre. Boire du sang était un besoin naturel, tout comme les hommes buvaient de l'eau pour subsister. Elle avait été conçue ainsi.

Mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas pour autant se voir comme un monstre. Car c'était aussi elle qui luttait contre ces pulsions et cette frénésie depuis toujours. C'était elle qui malgré sa nature, avait combattu ses envies pendant des années en buvant du sang animal et n'avait pas tué ne serait-ce qu'un seul humain. Elle se détendit en réalisant cela, comme si elle venait d'inspirer une immense bouffé d'air frais. Ces pensées lui firent du bien, lui permettant de faire la paix avec elle-même. Oui, c'était vrai…Elle n'avait jamais tué personne…

_« …Sauf peut-être Lysandre… »_

Elle fut de nouveau submergée par une vague d'émotion qu'elle refoula difficilement. La culpabilité était vraiment un sentiment douloureux... De plus, cet étrange sommeil lui donnait l'impression qu'elle était enfermée dans une boite avec ce sentiment, et cela l'incita à songer à sa situation actuelle.

Elle était à l'intérieur d'elle-même ? C'était décidément de plus en plus étrange... Cela lui rappelait la torpeur dans laquelle elle se sentait sombrer quand elle perdait le contrôle lors des nuits de nouvelles lunes. La bière l'avait plongé dans un état d'inconscience avancé, trop avancé même. Elle baissait lentement mais surement sa garde humaine et ses instincts de démon en profitaient pour resurgir. Elle oubliait lentement les motivations qui lui interdisaient de blesser un humain, menaçant de la faire basculer dans la noirceur de ses envies…

Elle avait si faim… et le sang humain était si délicieux… tellement plus que celui d'un animal… Après tout, puisqu'elle née ainsi, pourquoi devrait-elle s'en priver ? Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas le droit de gouter au fluide vermeil que son corps convoitait tant ?

Elle se gifla mentalement et essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, chassant ces envies qui le charmaient comme le sommeil envouterait quelqu'un d'épuisé. C'était la comparaison la plus appropriée. Si elle se laissait sombrer dans cette noirceur, elle allait se perdre ... et perdre le contrôle …Non…elle devait se ressaisir… Elle devait se réveiller !

Elle perçut soudain une lueur briller quelque part dans cette océan de ténèbres. Une aura d'une forte puissance se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle, mais c'était étrange… Elle semblait extérieur au rêve, étant peut être une perception provenant du monde réel. Et elle provenait…de derrière elle ?

Elle se retourna instinctivement vers la source de la menace qui lui fonçait droit dessus, la chambre noire dans laquelle elle s'était perdue disparaissant peu à peu pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait réussi à se réveiller…et qu'elle tenait dans sa paume le poing fumant de Natsu. Sa stupéfaction fut immense, si bien que son visage afficha la même surprise que celle du mage dragon. Elle ressentait pourtant une indescriptible excitation, ses muscles fourmillant d'impatience de se jeter dans le combat que le rose avait apparemment essayé d'engager. Il fallait dire que lui aussi était ébahit. Zephyr, qui dormait encore quelques secondes plus tôt, s'était retournée à une allure incroyable et avait stoppé son attaque avec une seule main, dissipant ses flammes dans le creux de la sienne. Effectivement, il avait senti le feu glisser sur la peau immunisée de la brune avant de s'éteindre en un « pschitt » évoquant une flammèche de bougie étouffée entre deux doigts.

Le Raijin et son leader balafré étaient encore sous le choc, ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait de voir. Ils n'avaient rien vu venir ! La brune s'était redressée et avait bloqué l'attaque, qui plus est d'un chasseur de dragon, avec une vitesse et une force sidérante par rapport au faible niveau d'expérience combative qu'elle disait posséder. Ainsi, elle savait très bien se battre… Luxus se souvint de l'évocation de « _mensonges qui l'étaient pour une bonne raison »_ : Avait-elle essayé de le leur cacher ou bien était-elle tout simplement trop humble pour le leur révéler ? Mystère…Zephyr semblait décidément cacher bien des choses. Sauf que les pensées ne pouvaient pas demander à l'alcool de garder des secrets : il les révélait tous. Et ce soir-là, elle venait elle-même de se trahir.

La jeune fille avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Comme elle était ivre, sa conscience avait brièvement passé les directives de son corps à ses instincts de prédateur pour pouvoir stopper l'attaque du rose. Le plus étrange, c'était que son mouvement lui était venu comme ça, automatiquement, comme lorsqu'elle pourchassait et traquait sa proie. C'était un réflexe plus animal qu'humain... Elle laissa tomber sa main, puis plongea un regard un peu perdu dans celui de son _adversaire_, qui lui sourit radieusement en reculant d'un bond et se mettant en garde. Lui, semblait ne pas se rendre compte de l'état dans lequel était la jeune fille.

- Aller ! Un combat, juste tous les deux ! Je veux voir jusqu'à où tu es invulnérable face à moi ! Et ensuite… je te battrais !

Zephyr comprit immédiatement qu'elle devait à tout prix refouler la fébrilité qui hantait son corps et renoncer à ces envies sanglantes qui n'étaient pas la bienvenue dans un contexte autre que la chasse, ayant conscience qu'elle n'était pas en état de se contrôler. Elle risquerait même de se transformer à cause de l'excitation du combat, comme cela était déjà arrivé en s'entrainant avec Lysandre. Et puis de toute façon, elle n'osait pas s'imaginer en train de se battre contre l'un de ses amis et le blesser… même contre une tête brulée comme lui. Fidèle à sa réputation pacifique malgré ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle se retourna et se rassit comme si de rien n'était à la table où les quatre autres avaient opté pour un écrasant silence et la dévisageaient intensément, la démone déclinant tacitement l'invitation au duel.

Mais Natsu semblait sérieusement tenir à cette confrontation et il trépigna, s'égosillant.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne veux jamais te battre ?! Tu as la trouille, espèce de lâche !?

Les yeux de Zephyr s'écarquillèrent sous le poids des mots et ses mains se resserrèrent autour de son verre. Elle sentit un sentiment lui traverser le ventre comme une lame glacée, sa censure émotive affaiblie à cause de son ivresse.

**_« Tu es bien lâche pour une arme de destruction »_**

La voix de Raika résonna en son être. Oui, Natsu venait bien de la traiter de lâche. Et la dernière fois qu'elle avait ressentie une telle sensation de crainte et de faiblesse était lors de la mort de Lysandre. Elle avait eu peur et ne s'était pas relevée alors qu'elle aurait pu l'aider, elle ne l'avait pas averti alors que le train lui fonçait dessus… ce qui avait couté la vie à celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère. Ses mots tombèrent comme une sentence pour elle, insupportables et cruels… comme si on l'accusait. La démone entendit son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine et sa chaleur corporelle augmenter dangereusement, l'entrainant dans une colère fiévreuse. Elle sentait ce qu'il lui restait de sérénité dans son état fébrile lui glisser entre les doigts, un amer sentiment bestial monopoliser ses muscles et leur donnant l'insatiable envie de massacrer quelque chose de plus gros qu'un Balkan.

Massacrer pour tuer, et non pas pour manger… Juste pour pouvoir prouver qu'elle n'était pas lâche et qu'elle savait très bien se battre.

Juste pour le prouver à un certain Raijuu…et pour se le prouver aussi.

L'alcool l'avait plongé dans un état qui laissait d'avantage de place à ses envies démoniaques, qu'elle refoulait en général sous sa forme _publique_. Voyant son humanité faiblir face à autant de sentiments négatifs, sa véritable nature reprit ses droits sur elle et lui fit perdre en partie conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, exactement comme à son retour d'Harujion. Sauf que là, ce n'était pas à cause de la nouvelle lune : Zephyr venait d'elle-même accepter la noirceur qui la grignotait. Sauf que ce n'étaient plus sur les mots qu'elle perdait le contrôle : c'était sur son organisme. Elle se sentait glisser dans une animosité consumante et ne parvint pas à lutter, son corps prenant les directives même s'il était encore humain, un incontrôlable bellicisme monopolisant son être. Ses mains se serrèrent tellement que son verre se brisa dans sa paume, faisant tressaillir Evergreen. Les morceaux n'entaillèrent pourtant pas sa peau, recouvert de ses écailles invisibles. Elle se retourna lentement vers Natsu, les yeux grands ouverts et le regard noir. Comme beaucoup des autres membres continuaient de se battre, personne ne se rendit vraiment compte de ce qu'il se passait, hormis ceux ayant été témoins de la scène depuis le début. Ils regardaient, troublés, une redoutable agressivité sur le visage habituellement neutre de la Zephyr qui leur avait toujours parut fluette. Le balafré, lui, y retrouva la même expression qu'il avait vu sur le visage de la jeune fille dans le train la nuit dernière, et malgré son inquiétude quant aux évènements qui étaient sur le point de se produire, il ressentait une mauvaise curiosité, le rendant impatient de voir ce qu'il allait se passer. Il avait l'impression d'être sur le point d'obtenir des réponses sur les étranges évènements de la veille ; car même s'il lui avait pardonné, il ne cessait pas pour autant de se poser des questions.

_« Cana a eu bien raison de la faire boire, en fait… » _songea-t-il malgré lui.

Natsu lança un sourire provocateur, réalisant qu'il venait apparemment de trouver les mots justes.

- Eh oui, trouillarde ! Tu essaies de te défiler ! Est-ce que tu aurais peur de moi ?!

Dans un mouvement brusque et impulsif, elle quitta la table et commença à marcher dans sa direction, bien que Bixrow lui conseilla de rester assise. Elle l'ignora royalement, sa raison altérée par sa hargne, oubliant qu'elle ne devait surtout pas se battre car cela pourrait trahir sa couverture humaine. Elle voulait simplement le vaincre et se prouver qu'elle n'était pas lâche … et donc, au fond, qu'elle était en mesure de vaincre Raika.

A ce moment-là et dans l'état d'ébriété dans lequel elle était, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution possible pour le prouver : Il n'y avait plus que la violence, la même que celle qui l'avait arraché de son frère. Il n'y avait pas d'autres émotions à éprouver que de la haine, de la rage… du ressentiment. Elle sentit quelque chose en elle s'en nourrir, mais elle n'y préta pas plus d'attention. Il n'y avait plus qu'un grand vide à la place de son cœur, brisé en mille morceaux par la mort de Lysandre. Et ce qu'il en restait avait été balayé par l'amertume qu'elle portait au démon à la malédiction foudroyante.

Alors qu'elle s'avançait, son ivresse manqua de lui faire retrouver son corps originel. Comme lorsqu'elle avait combattu le singe géant dans la matinée, le besoin d'intimider son adversaire lui donnait envie de se retransformer et d'étirer ses ailes pour paraitre plus imposante face à lui… afin de le voir détaler comme le Balkan. Mais heureusement, bien qu'elle ne se contrôlait presque plus, elle conserva son déguisement. C'en était presque un miracle.

Natsu, interprétant son mouvement comme le gong d'un ring, se dirigea lui aussi vers elle. Elle s'arrêta et le fixa d'un regard incroyablement froid et rigide, comme si son visage était figé dans le temps et dépourvu d'émotion. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, la tension qui émanait d'eux masquée par le tapage que faisaient les autres membres qui se battaient un peu partout dans la pièce.

- Aaaah ! Fit joyeusement la mage de feu en s'étirant les bras et faisant craquer quelques-unes de ses articulations. On va enfin pouvoir s…

Natsu ne termina jamais sa phrase. Zephyr s'était projetée vers lui à une vitesse surprenante et lui avait décroché un violent coup de poing en pleine figure avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau. Le mage tomba à la renverse mais se redressa facilement, passant le dos de sa main sur le méchant bleu qui était en train d'apparaitre sur sa joue. Le gémissement surpris que poussa Natsu fut suffisant pour attirer toute l'attention et faire cesser les autres combats. La guilde entière se retrouva alors bouché bée face au comportement inexpliqué de Zephyr, mais aussi par la force dont elle venait de faire preuve. Ils l'avaient toujours connu délicate et fragile, refusant les combats en optant pour un pacifisme exemplaire, et ce nouvel aspect de sa personnalité les laissa interdits. L'effet de surprise aurait été à peu près le même si Carla s'était tout à coup transformée en Panther Lily pour brandir l'épée Musica contre Wendy.

- Elle n'est pas si fragile que ça, en fait ! Ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Gajil en ricanant, toujours heureux de voir quelqu'un remettre à sa place la Salamandre.

Natsu, lui, ne semblait que purement hystérique.

- La vache ! s'écria-t-il d'une sorte de joie naïve de combattant. Quelle droite ! Je savais que tu cachais bien ton jeu !

L'image de la mort de Lys avait envahi l'esprit de Zephyr et elle soufflait comme une bête en murmurant les mots sur lequel sa conscience butait.

- Je ne suis pas lâche… Je ne suis pas lâche…

Elle ne percevait même pas la douleur qui parcourait l'articulation de sa main après le coup, l'ignorant facilement avec toutes ces émotions qui se bousculaient en elle. Elle enrageait et avait l'impression de bruler de l'intérieur, inconsciemment consumée par le désir de prouver sa supériorité face à Raika - contre qui elle s'imaginait en train se battre. Son corps en tremblait, comme transit et piégé dans un blizzard glacial.

Le rose inspira profondément, la chaleur de l'air semblant tout à coup s'amplifier.

- Hurlement … Du dragon de feu !

- Putain Natsu, pas de magie ici ! Tu vas mettre le feu à la guilde ! s'écria Grey qui était en train de se rhabiller après l'interruption de son affrontement avec Elfman.

Mais trop tard, car un puissant jet de flamme sortit de sa bouche. Il y avait désormais de plus en plus de chance que lorsque le Maitre rentrerait à la guilde après sa réunion au Conseil, il n'y ait plus de guilde du tout… A la surprise générale, Zephyr s'élança droit vers son attaque… avant de la traverser comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple brume, ressentant tout de même une chaleur mordante engourdir la surface de son épiderme. Les membres soupirèrent en se rappelant qu'elle était immunisée face à la magie, et il regardait désormais le combat avec captivation, tous curieux de savoir jusqu'où Zephyr pourrait tenir tête à la pire tête brulée de la guilde. Ils en oublièrent même de les séparer alors qu'ils menaçaient de détruire le bâtiment.

La démone n'attendit pas davantage qu'il reprenne son souffle et se propulsa vers lui, esquivant l'une de ses attaques enflammées qui glissa de nouveau sur elle. Il gronda de frustration mais dût bien se rendre à l'évidence : la magie était inefficace contre elle, comme de l'eau inévitablement déviée sur une surface imperméable. Il aurait beau essayer autant de fois qu'il le voulait, il ne l'atteindrait jamais de cette manière. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, pénétrant trop rapidement sa garde pour qu'il puisse contrer son prochain coup, elle écarta ses jambes et le projeta par un formidable grand écart vers le comptoir du bar, qui fut aussitôt pulvérisé. Le garçon se redressa comme si de rien n'était, visiblement très solide, puis attaqua à son tour, son poing se crispant. Elle avait vraiment pris l'affrontement au sérieux, alors il s'engagea à en faire de même. Comprenant que Zephyr savait dangereusement bien se servir de ses jambes et qu'elle était très rapide, il esquiva un coup de pied destiné à lui faucher les jambes – et qui se serait fait douloureux - et passa derrière elle, la prenant par surprise. Il se jeta aussitôt sur elle, bien décidé que si le feu ne marcherait pas, il placerait au moins un ou deux crochets. Des flammes sortirent de son coude pour donner de la puissance à son prochain coup qui, lui, ne serait pas enflammée, et il abattit son poing sur la joue de la jeune fille qui venait tout juste de se retourner pour lui faire face.

- Ergo du dragon de feu ! hurla-t-il pour la forme, satisfait qu'une de ses attaques l'ait enfin atteinte.

Zephyr fut projetée par terre mais se releva souplement pour prendre un peu de recul, une douleur sournoise traversant sa joue droite. Natsu était fort, vraiment très fort, elle l'avait ressenti dans son attaque. Mais elle n'avait pas peur, au contraire : cela ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment hargneux qui grandissait en elle. Une profonde colère entravait son jugement et son corps menaçait continuellement de reprendre sa forme originelle. Il lui serait tellement plus simple de le battre ainsi ! Et puis pourquoi elle était obligée de garder cette apparence humaine ? Pourquoi devait-elle se cacher? Elle était terriblement excitée, mais réussit pourtant une nouvelle fois à refouler l'envie de se transformer.

Natsu sentit son poing lui faire mal après le coup, les phalanges légèrement entaillée comme si sa main venait de rencontrer quelque chose de plus dur que de la peau… comme des écailles invisibles par exemple. Il n'y prêta pourtant pas plus attention et se relança dans le duel. Une attaque similaire à la dernière allait atteindre la jeune fille, mais au dernier moment, elle la prédit et bondit sur le côté pour lui donner un violent coup de genoux dans le ventre. Il ressentit le choc le traverser en une douloureuse vibration interne, et il comprit que Zephyr était bien plus forte que l'idée qu'il se faisait déjà. Qui aurait donc cru qu'une fille à l'apparence si fragile et ne pratiquant pas la magie serait dotée d'une telle puissance ?! Et puis il y avait quelque chose d'incroyable dans sa façon de se battre. Ses mouvements était étonnamment fluide, presque animal…

Sa force latente était en train de ressortir en même temps que la haine qu'elle portait au Raijuu, ainsi que ses instincts de démon. Elle, qui réprimait constamment sa puissance sous son corps d'humain, ne faisait plus preuve d'aucune retenue. Elle était là pour en découdre et abattre son adversaire qui s'était ri d'elle en la traitant de lâche… tout comme Raika l'avait fait.

Elle attrapa le poignet d'un Natsu encore groggy et l'attira vers elle. Le brusque désir de planter ses crocs dans son cou vint la chatouiller, mais elle lui lança à nouveau son genou dans le ventre afin de l'éloigner d'elle et repousser son envie - bref reflexe de ce qu'il lui restait de raison dans son état. Elle lâcha son poignet pour le laisser tomber à la renverse, et dès qu'il fut à terre, elle profita du fait qu'il soit sonné pour se poster sur lui et le ruer de coups.

Personne ne semblait vouloir réagir à cela, apparemment trop stupéfait par ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Natsu n'était pourtant pas vaincu, loin de là, mais lui aussi était tellement choqué qu'il n'en parvenait plus à se défendre, oubliant complètement de maintenir sa garde ou même de riposter. Son sourire avait disparu et il lui semblait que ce n'était plus Zephyr qui se tenait face à elle, mais une personne totalement différente.

Elle enragea et leva son poing en concentrant son énergie, se préparant à frapper avec puissance.

- Je ne suis pas lâche ! hurla-t-elle avec véhémence. Je ne suis _plus_ lâche !

Soudain, elle sentit son geste se suspendre au-dessus de sa tête, lui faisant écarquiller ses yeux. Une forte poigne tenait fermement son bras pour l'empêcher de s'abattre et elle pivota, cherchant à frapper l'intrus avec sa main libre.

Elle s'immobilisa quand elle reconnut la personne face à elle.


	19. Chapitre 19 : La soirée dérape

Et voilà le 19ème chapitre ! \(°w°)/

**/!\** Je vais me répéter par rapport au chapitre 18, mais tant pis : Je ne poste rien récemment pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis en train de updater TOUS les chapitres, ce qui me prend un temps considérable : je me suis rendue compte que j'avais fait des erreurs monumentales en écrivant une partie de l'histoire, et malheureusement, cela nécessitait une reprise globale. J'en ai profité pour corriger des fautes et modifier certains passages… Car en plus de cela, j'ai la mauvaise tendance à ne jamais être vraiment satisfaite de mon travail, du coup je repasse constamment derrière moi-même ^^'. Je réalise cette fanfiction par plaisir, mais même si peu de personne s'y intéresse, je me dois de m'excuser auprès de celles qui suivent l'histoire… Je sais que tout relire est barbant, mais malheureusement, je ne peux que vous le conseiller … *évite un shuriken*

Pour ceux qui ne sont vraiment pas contents et qui ne veulent pas relire ( ce que je comprends tout à fait ), j'ouvre un bureau des plaintes… Au fond, ça vous servira à rien, mais ça pourra peut-être soulager les plus rageurs. Ou plus simplement, envoyez-moi un message quand vous tomberez sur quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas et que vous voulez des explications.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour ces changements… Et si c'est vraiment le cas, je me suiciderais probablement avant que vous ne parveniez à enfoncer la porte de chez moi pour m'attacher par les pieds à une voiture et me trainer à travers la France entière.

Bon sinon, voilà deux chapitres où des mains volent le suspense… Mais ça y est, c'est finit maintenant X)

**Matirudo-san** : Merci pour ta review, c'est motivant en ces temps durs X)

Merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture ! (*°w°*)

_Je tenais à préciser que Fairy Tail et tous ses mages ne m'appartiennent pas (merci à toi, ô grand Hiro Mashima), et que cette fiction est réalisée par pur plaisir en y insérant quelques OCs._

**Chapitre XIX : La soirée dérape**

- Tu devrais t'arrêter là…tu es complètement saoule, fit Luxus d'une voix placide.

Natsu, lui, était toujours à terre et se contentait d'être spectateur, abasourdit que le balafré soit intervenu. Sous le regard interrogateur du Raijin, l'homme avait quitté la table et avait empêché Zephyr de porter son coup. Voyant qu'elle avait recommencé à déraper comme dans le train et que personne n'osait vraiment réagir, il avait refoulé sa curiosité et jugé bon de l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. De longues secondes passèrent, alors que la jeune fille s'était immobilisée pour le fixer et semblait hésiter à le frapper lui aussi. Son visage d'ordinaire si serein affichait une surprise non dissimulée mais il était aussi crispé de colère, montrant un surplus d'émotions bien plus agressives que celles contre lesquelles le blond avaient été confronté la veille. Le regard de la jeune fille brillait d'une lueur meurtrière, lui évoquant plus celui d'une bête que celui d'un être humain et la rendant méconnaissable. Elle haletait, mais pas d'épuisement. Elle semblait frustrée, enragée, comme si les simples mots de Natsu l'avaient touché comme un poignard et l'avait blessée. Tout était partit quand le rose l'avait traité de _lâche_. La lâcheté ? Pourquoi la traiter de _lâche_ l'aurait plongée dans un tel état, elle, qui était de nature si imperturbable et prêtait peu d'attention aux provocations ? On aurait dit qu'elle ne se contrôlait plus, qu'elle était submergée par ses sentiments. Elle menaçait même de le frapper, sa main libre toujours en position d'attaque… Ce qui était étonnant venant d'une fille probablement aussi pacifique que Wendy.

Luxus se souvenu du changement d'humeur radical de Zephyr lorsqu'il avait utilisé son pouvoir pour lui faire baisser de ton dans le train… Il songea à la façon dont cela l'avait soudainement calmé, et un petit éclair jaillit tout à coup de nulle part pour glisser contre la peau immunisée face à la magie de la jeune brune. Et il eut l'effet espéré.

Elle ne reçut aucun dommage, mais cette brève sensation la ramena brutalement à la raison.

_La foudre…_

Aussitôt, Zephyr arracha son poignet de la main qui le tenait fermement et bondit sur plusieurs mètres pour reculer et s'éloigner de lui, sa peur aillant presque été palpable pendant ce bref instant. L'expression furieuse de son visage avait laissé place à de l'affolement et son esprit combatif semblait s'être complètement effondré, la lueur hargneuse dans son regard ayant été dissipée comme un vulgaire voile brumeux soufflé par une tempête. Elle semblait totalement hagarde, comme si elle se réveillait tout juste d'un rêve.

Voyant qu'elle était redevenue elle-même, Luxus lança un regard satisfait puis fit aussitôt volte-face pour se diriger vers la table qu'il avait quittée quelques instants plus tôt, sans pour autant chercher à aider Natsu à se relever.

Zephyr regarda autour d'elle, sous le choc, pour constater que tous les membres présents la dévisageaient. Reby, Grey, Lucy, Readers …même Aska qui n'était pas encore rentrée avec ses parents. Ils semblaient tous aussi bouleversés qu'elle, mais étrangement, ils se dispersèrent et se remirent rapidement à leurs activités. Les combats entre amis étaient chose courante à Fairy Tail, mais il était beaucoup moins courant que quelqu'un choisisse de dissimuler son talent en matière d'arts martiaux. Il était évidemment que beaucoup allait venir la voir pour lui poser des questions maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'elle leur avait menti en disant qu'elle ne savait pas très bien se battre… Mais son attention n'était pour le moment pas focalisée sur ce problème-là.

Ses sensations lui revenaient lentement : une lueur de lucidité encore étouffée par son ivresse, la douleur qui traversait sa joue gauche après le coup porté par Natsu, ainsi que celle présente dans ses mains après l'avoir frappé à plusieurs reprises… Elle était en train de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer, et elle n'en était vraiment pas fière, très loin de là. Elle avait de nouveau perdu le contrôle, de façon beaucoup plus prononcée que la veille étant donné que ce n'était plus sa langue mais son corps qui avait échappé à sa raison. Et cela relevait du miracle qu'elle ne se soit pas transformée devant eux. Elle n'osait plus bouger, figée comme une statue et terrifiée à l'idée que ses membres ne soient pas totalement redevenus sous son commandement. Elle tremblait légèrement en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire, une terrible sensation lui tenait douloureusement le ventre et lui donnait l'impression de s'être prit un coup dans l'estomac : La culpabilité, encore...

Elle se sentait trahie par son propre corps.

Zephyr sursauta quand elle réalisa qu'Erza se tenait devant elle et l'appelait depuis un moment pour la sortir de ses pensées. Personne n'avait eu le temps de remarquer le bref éclair qu'avait envoyé le balafré, mais la femme à l'armure avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi Luxus était intervenu, lui qui d'ordinaire se contentait d'être spectateur et se fichait pas mal des affrontements entre mages. Elle mourait également d'envie de savoir pourquoi Zephyr leur avait menti, mais elle était surtout inquiète de la voir rester figée ainsi sur place avec un air presque effrayé.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda la rousse en observant l'expression paniquée de Zephyr.

Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sorti, ses paroles bloquées au fond de sa gorge.

- Je….je…

Son regard se posa sur Natsu qui venait de se relever. Le rose avait beaucoup de bleus, mais heureusement ils étaient superficiels et le garçon semblait en pleine forme. Elle se souvenait vaguement de son visage souriant et provocateur d'il y avait à peine quelques minutes, mais il avait désormais laissé place à une expression totalement indéchiffrable. Il semblait profondément stupéfait, mais également comblé, comme s'il venait de prouver quelque chose. Il s'avança en trottinant vers elles, tout content.

- Eh bin dis-donc …T'es vraiment très douée ! Pourquoi tu tenais tant à nous cacher ça ?! fit il en ébouriffant les cheveux d'une Zephyr qui ne réagit même pas à ce contact, encore sous le choc. Tu es probablement l'un des membres les plus prometteurs de la guilde !

Elle n'était pas seulement choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer : elle en avait terriblement honte. Honte d'avoir blessé un ami, honte d'avoir ainsi perdu son sang-froid… mais elle avait surtout honte de la peur qu'elle venait d'éprouver en voyant l'éclair de Luxus. Elle se souvenait vaguement s'être à la base lancée dans ce combat pour se prouver qu'elle n'avait pas peur de Raika et de sa malédiction foudroyante, et qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un de lâche non plus. Mais le sentiment qui l'avait traversé quelques instants plus tôt n'était autre qu'un effroi tétanisant. Elle se dégoutait, se sentait pathétique. Comment pouvait-elle prétendre vouloir venger son frère si elle avait peur des pouvoirs de son pire ennemi ?

La douleur dans son ventre se fit plus violente et persistante, la secouant d'un spasme. Elle sentait une bile acide lui remonter dans l'estomac, la rendant nauséeuse. Constatant que son corps lui répondait de nouveau, elle tourna les talons et quitta la guilde en courant sous quelques regards surpris qu'elle prit soin d'ignorer. Elle perçut Erza l'appeler, mais elle n'y prêta pas plus attention, espérant seulement que personne ne la suivrait pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait et si elle allait bien.

Luxus regardait depuis sa table la jeune fille quitter les lieux et se précipiter à l'extérieur où la nuit régnait maintenant en maitre. Il envoya gentiment balader les quelques curieux qui vinrent lui demander la raison de son intervention, y compris Natsu qui déblatéra qu'il n'avait pas eu de raison pour interrompre le combat d'un autre et que ça ne le regardait pas. Apparemment, le rose n'avait pas compris qu'il avait été en position de faiblesse durant cet affrontement. Le Raijin, comme à son habitude, demeurait respectueusement silencieux et attendait patiemment que leur chef se décide à leur expliquer les raisons de son acte.

Le grand blond, lui, fronçait les sourcils devant le nombre incalculable de question qu'il se posait.

Tout d'abord, il y avait le fait que la jeune brune soit partie au quart de tour quand Natsu l'avait traité de trouillarde. Pendant tout le combat, elle n'avait cessé de répéter qu'elle n'était pas lâche, mais aussi qu'elle n'était _plus_ lâche. Cela signifiait qu'elle avait à un moment de sa vie fait preuve d'une lâcheté qu'elle regrettait et qu'il l'avait traumatisé psychologiquement…Apparemment assez pour lui faire perdre son sang froid… Restait maintenant à savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

_« Mais alors …pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'est emballée hier soir ? » _Songea-t-il.

C'était une excellente question. En effet, elle avait dit tout à l'heure qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris et que son emportement de la veille n'avait rien avoir avec lui… Mais il était persuadé que ce n'avait pas été un simple coup de sang non plus. Et puis, à aucun moment de la journée il n'avait fait d'allusion à la lâcheté ou quelque chose du genre. Son bellicisme avait commencé après le concert, dès que la nuit était tombée. Il ne parvenait plus à refouler les innombrables possibilités qui se présentaient en lui : Est-ce que l'un des clients étaient venu lui parler et avait tenu des propos suffisamment déplaisants pour la plonger dans un tel état ? Ou bien avait-elle croisée une vieille connaissance ?

Beaucoup trop de question qui le faisait désormais hésiter à partager ses informations avec sa « garde rapprochée » pour en discuter plus sérieusement. Il s'était persuadé que ce qu'il s'était passé la veille était sans importance et qu'il devait l'oublier, mais après ce qu'il venait de se passer, il mourrait d'envie d'éclaircir les mystères qui entouraient la petite nouvelle. Elle ne parlait jamais d'elle, n'essayait jamais de se mêler aux autres et conservait ses distances de manière à ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Un comportement déjà bien suspect et dont pourtant personne ne prêtait attention. Il doutait très sérieusement qu'elle soit une personne infiltrée ou une espion - comme Dranbalt à l'époque - car sa venue à Fairy Tail s'était faite par un pur fruit du hasard… Mais la jeune fille semblait cacher malgré tout quelque chose et il se mit en tête de savoir quoi.

C'était comme une sorte de défi... Une quête où il ne serait pas payer à la fin, mais qui en valait la peine à ses yeux. Un je-ne-sais-quoi lui disait qu'il y avait quelque part une vérité à faire éclater, et il était bien décidé de le faire.

Finalement, il s'extirpa de ses pensées en observant Erza passer un savon à Natsu, et l'homme à la balafre se rendit compte de l'état lamentable dans lequel le combat entre les deux ados avait plongé la guilde. Un des piliers de soutient du bâtiment était carbonisé, le bar était anéantit et une bonne partie du sol avait été détruite. Bon nombre de tables et de chaises étaient cassées et il fallait mieux ne pas évoquer les murs, en partie brulés eux aussi.

Heureusement – ou malheureusement, ça dépendait du point de vue- la rousse, qui avait décidé d'endosser le rôle de Chevalier Runique, apprit au garçon aux cheveux roses qu'étant à l'origine de ce combat, il devrait en assumer la responsabilité et payer de sa poche les frais de réparations, ce à quoi il répondit d'un vigoureux hochement de tête, pas assez fou pour contredire la mage à l'armure. Le Maitre rentrerait dans la semaine et il n'allait pas être très content en apprenant que Natsu avait encore fait des siennes, alors il valait mieux pour lui de réparer les dégâts le plus vite possible… Ce dernier s'assit après avoir reçu sa punition à une table encore capable de tenir sur ses quatre pieds et lâcha un grand soupir, tout de même heureux d'avoir enfin put se frotter à la petite nouvelle.

- Je ne savais pas qu'elle était aussi forte ! remarqua Happy qui avait rejoint le mage de feu.

- Et encore, tu n'as pas senti ses coups ! Elle est vraiment beaucoup plus forte qu'elle en a l'air ! lui répondit-il en souriant, fière d'avoir enfin réussi à se frotter à l'étrange don de la nouvelle.

- Ouais ! Elle t'a carrément mit une raclée ! Pouffa le chat bleu, fusillé du regard pas le rose.

- J'ai retenu mes coups et elle en a profité, c'est tout ! Mentit le chasseur de dragon pour défendre son égo blessé.

L'Exceed hocha la tête en souriant, visiblement pas dupe. Lucy les rejoignit bientôt, ainsi que Wendy et Carla. Grey ne tarda pas à venir non plus, comme à son habitude à moitié habillé.

- Alors comme ça, elle nous a leurré sur son propre compte… remarqua le chasseur de démon de glace. En même temps, ça s'explique facilement…

- Comment ça ? S'enquit Natsu d'un ton vif, voyant venir un reproche.

- Tu passes ton temps à la coller pour qu'elle t'affronte ! C'est normal qu'elle ait préféré nous cacher ses capacités !

- Et ça te pose un problème, l'exhibitionniste ?! Fit le rose avec acrimonie.

- Ça ne résoudra rien de se battre … tenta de les calmer Wendy d'une petite voix.

Trop tard… Les deux mages s'étaient lancés dans un combat à mains nues, apparemment motivés pour détruire ce qu'il restait intact du mobilier.

- Et c'est repartit, soupira la constellasionniste blonde en se frappant le front dans une mimique désespérée.

* * *

><p>Zephyr s'était réfugiée dans une ruelle et s'y était recroquevillée, ne trouvant pas la force de traverser la forêt pour rentrer chez elle. Elle ne parvenait pas à stopper les tremblements qui la secouaient, mais elle sentait son esprit dominé par le désir de se cacher. Elle éprouvait surtout le besoin de s'isoler et de disparaitre pendant plusieurs jours. Elle se sentait étouffée et oppressée après tous les regards des membres de la guilde qui l'avaient observé durant son combat. Ce n'était pas comme au concert, de l'admiration et du respect. C'était de la stupéfaction. Une stupéfaction qui serait forcément suivit par de la curiosité, ce qui devenait une menace pour sa couverture humaine - qu'elle avait d'ailleurs bien entamée d'elle-même durant cette soirée. Et puis elle avait tellement honte d'elle ! La démone ne se sentait vraiment pas bien et ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle était déchirée entre peur et incompréhension totale face aux évènements. Elle secoua sa tête pour s'éclaircir l'esprit et chasser la noirceur qui emprisonnait son cœur. Pourquoi avait-elle ainsi perdu le contrôle alors que ce n'était même pas la nouvelle lune ? Comment le simple fait de la traiter de lâche l'avait conduit à tout cela ? C'était la première fois que cela se produisait…<p>

Elle rêvassa quelques instants… puis tout à coup, elle réalisa que c'était également la première fois qu'elle buvait de l'alcool.

Elle accusa immédiatement Cana, mais se dit au fond d'elle que ce n'était pas de la faute de la femme aux tarots. Tout était à cause de cette maudite boisson nommée _bière_. Elle en avait beaucoup apprécié le gout et l'odeur, et elle vénérait la sensation de flottement et de liberté qu'elle lui avait procurée avant qu'elle ne tombe dans cet étrange sommeil... Sauf que cela l'avait tellement détendue qu'elle en avait relâché sa vigilance. Boire était peut être agréable, mais cela représentait une nouvelle menace pour le déguisement humain de la démone.

Elle se promit de ne plus jamais y retoucher. Qui aurait deviné que d'un simple verre, elle en serait arrivée là ? En temps normal, elle aurait ignoré une personne la traitant le lâche et aurait refoulé ses sentiments, mais l'ivresse avait eu raison d'elle et elle avait perdu le contrôle sur ses émotions. Natsu avait simplement été l'étincelle mettant le feu aux poudres… qu'elle avait au final elle-même rependues à ses pieds une fois ivre.

La douleur qui lui tenait les tripes devint encore plus persistante, et même si elle n'avait que très rarement vomi, elle comprit aussitôt qu'elle allait rendre la bière qu'elle avait bue.

Eh bien finalement, elle ne la digèrerait pas…


	20. Annonce

Bonjour tout le monde !

Eh oui, désolée, mais il n'y aura pas de chapitre aujourd'hui… et pour être franche, il n'y en aura pas pendant un certain moment. Ne vous méprenez pas : je compte bien poursuivre cette fanfiction, je voulais vous prévenir qu'elle sera désormais en « attente », en quelque sorte… :(

Comme je l'ai déjà dit dans les précédents chapitres, je suis en train de mettre à jour l'ENSEMBLE de l'histoire afin de ( j'espère ) l'améliorer, et cela me prend un temps considérable ( Et j'ai en plus de cela de moins en moins de temps libre… la semaine comme le weekend ). Pas mal de choses vont se voir changées ou modifiées dans l'histoire, et je voulais vous l'annoncer pour que vous compreniez la raison pour laquelle je poste de moins en moins souvent…

Quand l'histoire sera enfin updater entièrement, j'enverrais un message à ceux qui me suivent/follow pour leur annoncer que je post de nouveau ( Ne vous embêtez pas à me guetter ).

Encore désolée pour le dérangement, merci de votre compréhension et bonne journée ( ou soirée ) ! :3


	21. annonce 2

Salut !

Je voulais donner quelques nouvelles et répondre aux dernières reviews !

**Matirudo-san** : Coucou je voulais t'informer que je n'enverrai pas le message à Gmail, mais directement à ton compte FanFiction :) Comme j'ai peu de follows, je peux me permettre de prévenir un par un ceux qui me suivent

**Sonata fuling** : Moi aussi je déteste attendre pour pouvoir lire la suite d'une fanfiction... alors j'espère sincèrement pouvoir faire au plus vite ! Pour l'instant, les mises à jours sont faites sur les 7 premiers chapitres... Mais je ne les ai pas encore posté : je préfère avoir finis de updater tous les chapitres et tout reposter au même moment pour que vous puissiez les lire à la suite.

**oskapollock :** Merci beaucoup pour cette adorable review...3 Oui, l'histoire réécrite sera en effet mise à la place de l'ancienne, et non pas postée après ( Je ne veux pas embrouiller la personne qui commencera juste à lire Nouvelle Lune  et qui sera certainement un peu surprise en découvrant un double amélioré de l'histoire à partir du chapitre 19 ^u^' )

oOoOoOoOo

J'espère avoir terminé de updater avant le nouvel an, mais je ne peux malheureusement rien promettre car j'ai beaucoup de Bac Blanc ( à peu près tous les weekends ) et les profs prennent un malin plaisir à nous surcharger de devoirs. J'essaye de faire les mises à jour un peu tous les soirs.

Très bonne journée ( ou soirée ) et à bientôt ! :3


End file.
